


The Partners: The Third Murder

by baeconandeggs, touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crime, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy, everything you’ll expect from detectives au, happy ending for chanbaek, implied sulay, mentions of murder and other crimes, side sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: There’s a murderer on the loose and time is running out. Two detectives at war with each other are called to solve the crime. Will they be able to set aside their differences and work together to solve the crime? Or will they discover something more along the way?One crime. Two detectives. Lots of deception. Because things aren’t always what they seem. So be careful.





	1. The Third Murder

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE 333  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's Note:**
> 
>  
> 
> very long a/n im sorry orz first of all, i would like to thank the prompter for this wonderful prompt and i hope i gave it justice and that you like it (even just a little bit huhu) ;_; 
> 
> to the mods, for being understanding and supportive that I was able to finish this despite all the extensions I had to ask huhu 
> 
> then to my beta, THANK YOU SO MUCH E!!! Without you this would never be finished haha we powered through this bae entry like always. thank you for being supportive of me and my writings, i couldn't thank you enough for thinking my fics are worth your free time ;___; ily 
> 
> to my bae buddies who were stressed and panicking with me. thank you for telling me i could do this ♡ and i believe we all made it through
> 
> to the readers, i hope you like this fic. i've always loved watching/reading true crime stories/tv series and have always wanted to write chanbaek in a similar setting. this was spurred on by my criminal minds marathon a year ago lol i seized the chance when i saw the bae prompt. 
> 
> Thank you also to my fave authors, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Agatha Christie, for the masterpieces you shared with the world.
> 
> this fic has been the longest i've ever written, and honestly i went through so much and was even on the verge of giving this up but reminded myself that this was for chanbaek, the community and fest that i love. this has gone through so many changes in the plot and outline that i hope it made sense in the end. if this would be the last fic i'll ever write i hope this is something that made people happy and something i could be proud of. i tried to balance the mystery and the romance haha because it's always easier to write chanbaek being sweet than all the other parts of my fic.
> 
> more power the writers, readers, and the mods of BAE 2018. Thank you and I hope I tagged everything correctly. Enjoy!

Part I. The Third Murder

 

_While seeking revenge,  
Dig two graves - one for yourself _

_-Douglas Horton_

 

There was always a certain charm about waking up in the morning at a time when you want to, hours after your body has gotten the sleep and rest it deserved and maybe a bit more if you’re lucky. A kind of charm that Baekhyun will never get to experience and enjoy, not with the kind of job he has chosen and gotten himself into. 

An undisturbed, peaceful sleep was just a folly dream that Baekhyun might not achieve in this lifetime. At least his mom had told him about the hours of sleep he got when he was a kid and he was thankful to kid Baekhyun for getting all the sleep he would need in his life. It’s what probably fuelled his sleep deprived years in the academy and now that he is on the field. 

This was just a perfect dream that, once again, Baekhyun did not get to enjoy even during the weekend, as his phone blared its ringtone to inform him of an incoming call. Being a detective equals to being on call 24/7, no excuses. 

Baekhyun was startled awake by the call, sitting up in shock with hair in chaos similar to that of a puppy. It didn’t help that his normally droopy puppy eyes seemed droopier than ever out of exhaustion and the need for rest.

Baekhyun grunted but nevertheless reached over the side of his bed to get his phone from the pocket of his discarded jeans from yesterday. He looked at the caller ID and prepared himself for another busy day. It was his newly assigned partner named Oh Sehun, and him calling Baekhyun at - he looked briefly at the digital clock on his nightstand - five in the morning could only mean one thing. 

 

Another case. 

 

Another murder.

 

 _“Morning, hyung, we got another case.”_ Bingo. Baekhyun had realized way before that being right isn’t always something to be happy about. Sometimes it's like a curse. 

 

“I’ll be there ASAP.” He said before ending the call. 

 

That was all Baekhyun needed as confirmation for his hunch before he stood up from his bed. Ruffling his already tousled hair even more, and smelling the clothes lying around on his floor to check if they could pass, he grabbed what he could use and made his way to the bathroom. 

 

After a quick trip to the bathroom and getting his necessary items - his wallet, his badge, car and home keys - and shoving them inside his jacket pocket, Baekhyun was as ready as ever to go. He only wished he could afford a quick trip to his go-to coffee shop but at the insistent pinging of his phone for message alerts it seemed that he was needed at the crime scene as soon as possible. 

 

Baekhyun had always wanted to be a detective, fighting crime, arresting criminals and solving cases. He’s always seen the police as the modern day heroes that help and protect the citizens due to an encounter with one, when he was but a mere five year old kid, crying and wailing at the park.

It was when his puppy got lost and the kind policeman by the park helped him search high and low for his missing dog. When the said policeman managed to find his _Mongryeongie_ and handed the squirming corgi to him, effectively stopping his cries, a young Baekhyun looked up to the policeman’s smiling face and promised to be one in the future. 

“Thank you, Mr. policeman.” little Baekhyun said with snot running down his nose. 

The much taller policeman just ruffled his hair and left him to hug his dog. A little later, his parents came running to get him. 

From then on, he decided to be one too, in the future. If it means he would get to make other small children happy by helping them, he would become one too, even if his mother insisted that it would be hard for him. And that policemen did not just help look for puppies all day. But still, innocent Baekhyun was determined to achieve this dream one day. 

Although he landed a different kind of job as to what he’d been imagining when he was five, it still worked towards one goal - to have a safer environment for kids to grow up in. 

At ten he did realize that what his mother had said was true. But instead of backing out, Baekhyun was more motivated to join the force and be a detective thanks to the numerous crime and action shows he was able to binge watch thanks to his older brother. These shows made him realize a vast world of possibilities and so his dreams started to change. When his brother tried to discourage him by telling him only those with high marks were accepted in the academy, he studied harder and from the bottom of his class he soared to the second top. 

The first place was always given to a tall boy with strangely elf shaped ears. Baekhyun did not like him one bit during high school, when after trying everything and studying with all his might and time, he still couldn’t get the first place. He consoled himself by telling himself that he won’t be seeing the bastard anymore after graduation.

Imagine his surprise and ire when he saw the same guy he had been classmates with for a decade entering the academy too. He even had the gall to look at Baekhyun from head to toe before smirking and uttering a condescending _“Fancy seeing you here, Byun,”_ before winking and striding inside like the pretentious bastard that he is. 

It was a competitive but otherwise a smooth sailing during the years at the academy despite them still competing with each other in everything they did at the academy. 

Baekhyun’s hold on the steering wheel tightened when he thought about how, even in the police academy, that tall, elfish bastard (as he has been used to calling him) still managed to beat him as the top of the class. Baekhyun was also not amused every time they were tasked to partner up as the first and second of the batch (and always due to their good results when they were paired up together). No one ever knew about their desire to one up each other. 

Despite the constant teasing they got from their classmates and professors to just sleep with each other to ease the (nonexistent) sexual tension between them, Baekhyun would rather die than do that. Besides, there was not even an ounce of attraction between him and that bastard Park Chanyeol. 

It’s not sexual tension they’re getting from the two of them, it’s the aura they emit from wanting to end and outdo one another. 

 

To beat the other and reign supreme.

 

At least that’s what Baekhyun kept on saying to his best friend, Jongdae, while downing bottles of beer one after another when it was another results day and he was, yet again, beaten by just a few marks. 

 

Baekhyun shook his head to drive off any more thoughts of _him_ , wondering why thoughts of the bastard even entered his sleep deprived mind at this particular moment. He also shook his head to fully prepare himself for the new murder in town. For the love of God, it’s already the third one and they’re all just weeks apart. 

Only a few details were sent over text messages by Sehun earlier - the basics. All Baekhyun knew at the moment was that it involved a CEO which meant that they should probably prepare themselves for a media frenzy. 

 

 

Nearing the site of the crime - a distinguished and exclusive hotel in the upscale part of the town - Baekhyun was now fully alert. He had just turned the last street towards one of the most prestigious hotels in Gangnam when the sight that welcomed him made him groan. 

 

Scratch the probably. They definitely should prepare for the media frenzy.

 

It was already here, now. They swarmed like insects outside, waiting for anyone with authority to ask details from. 

 

“Who the fuck informed the media about this?” Baekhyun hissed. He didn’t even know the complete facts yet but Baekhyun was sure they would hound him like a predator on their prey once he got out of his car. 

Baekhyun parked his car beside the police cars already in the area. The dying rumble of the engine and the silence that followed was what he needed to gather his wits. He looked outside and saw a dozen or so reporters together with their cameramen, ready to shoot for the morning news. He grumbled once again at whoever made this leak to the media. 

It doesn’t help that he sees Jongdae in the crowd as well, since his friend will surely persuade him for details once he finds out that Baekhyun is the one assigned to this case once it is ruled as homicide. 

With a deep sigh Baekhyun unlocked his car and stepped outside to be eaten by the wolves. 

As if in a zombie movie, the reporters all turned towards him one by one after hearing the sound of his car door slamming. Just as he had expected, all of them started to approach him, all at once. 

But Baekhyun kept his head low and walked fast to get behind the yellow police line before anyone could get ahold of him, avoiding any and all eye contact with them, and immediately shrugging off hands that grabbed him.

_  
“Mr. Byun, is it true that the CEO Choi of Choi Holdings has been murdered?”_

_“What was the cause of death, Mr. Byun?”_

_“Was his family already informed?”_

_“Is it true that there was some woman involved?”_

_“Was Mr. Choi seeing another woman before he died?”  
_

 

Baekhyun frowned at the questions while avoiding eye contact with any member of the media. This was probably why they all got up at the wee hours in the morning to get the news. 

A well-known CEO and philanthropist who often represented Korea internationally with his handsome looks and good deeds had been murdered. News definitely worthy of being the big headline of the day. 

At his peripheral vision, he saw some hotel guests being interviewed, most probably sharing how scared and terrified they are at the moment. 

The crime may have happened in one of the rooms at the top floor but due to the sudden influx of media they had to limit the access to the hotel’s entrance to keep the order inside. 

Baekhyun greeted the other men in uniforms guarding the entrance with a nod and made his way inside after successfully thwarting the reporters’ calls to him. It had taken him years of practice but now he was able to completely avoid answering calls to his name by instinct. 

As he was about to enter the hotel’s automatic doors, he could feel a set of eyes following him. His detective instincts were going overboard but he shrugged it off as just Jongdae glaring at him for not entertaining any of his earlier questions. 

First thing Baekhyun did when entering the lobby was checking the CCTV cameras in the area. He surveyed the whole place, going from one corner to another to check if the cameras were in perfect order. After that, he approached the manager who was by the reception desk, trying to calm down some obnoxious rich ass guests who kept panicking and asking about what’s going on.

 

“How many CCTV cameras are in the hotel? And where is the security room?” He asked, as politely as he possibly could. He didn’t need to be as demanding as every other person currently in the room with him. “And can I have a copy of the hotel’s plan?” 

 

“I can show it to you, hyung.” 

 

Baekhyun looked towards the voice and saw Sehun, tired and obviously still sleepy. Both of them were in a similar state - sleepy, yet alert and ready. Such is the life they lead as detectives. 

There was also a glint in his eyes that Baekhyun was seeing for the first time. Was it fear or a fire of determination? One could never really know with how stoic and poker faced his partner always was. 

“Sehun-ah, you came to welcome me?” He teased, trying to ease the tension on the other’s broad shoulders. 

Sehun, tall, blonde and undeniably handsome, a rookie in the practical force but the top cadet during his batch, just rolled his eyes at his partner’s cheekiness. If he had been assigned to be partners with anyone else other than Baekhyun, that kind of behaviour wouldn’t have been acceptable, but Baekhyun adores him like a little brother so he gets away with being an insolent brat. 

This would be their third case together since he joined a couple of months ago and only a few weeks had passed since he was allowed to go out in the field with Baekhyun. But Baekhyun supposed that having a big shot CEO murdered could be a career changing experience. 

Baekhyun bowed to the manager to excuse himself and went to meet Sehun halfway. “I haven’t even acquainted myself with the case yet, don’t tell me something else has happened?”

Sehun shook his head but from his grim expression Baekhyun could tell something was different. “What is it?” He asked. 

They stopped by the elevators and Sehun pushed the up button. Once it arrived, the partners went inside to go up a few floors towards the security office. “I don’t think we’re gonna get anything from here, hyung. I’ve been here already earlier-” 

Baekhyun tsked, interrupting Sehun’s ramblings before giving him a grin. “There is always something caught in the cameras, young man!” 

“But… you see…. hyung…” 

“Hmmm?” Baekhyun hummed to tell Sehun he was listening as he started to fiddle with his newly bought smartphone that he still had problems with using. He was forced to buy a new one after his last one fell in the water while chasing a criminal last month. Baekhyun opened up his SNS, at least he hoped what he was doing was right, and searched up the news sites he saw earlier to see what they’ve been telling to the public. 

“Yes, Sehun-ah?” 

“He was here on “private” matters.” Sehun said while doing air quotes. “It means he was enjoying the privilege of using the room with CCTVs turned off.” He explained when Baekhyun still looked confused. 

A few seconds passed. “Goddamnit! You mean to say that all CCTV cameras were turned off? Isn’t that against the law or something?”

“Well, not all… but those in the hallway near his room, which I might say is one hell of an expensive room, plus the one inside. Lobby cameras are on but that’s it.” Sehun said. “Oh, yeah! The elevator camera was also off.” 

“Damn it. What kind of membership does this Choi have, all these damn perks...” 

The elevator doors opened and they slowly made their way towards the control center. “Yeah, you kinda need all of it if you’re secretly seeing an escort.” Sehun opened the door to the room, making a gaping Baekhyun enter the room first. 

“ _Damn._ ” Baekhyun whispered. “ _Wasn’t he a family man?_ ”

Sehun just stared back at him, subtly confirming his thoughts. CEO Choi was not as perfect and pristine as he appeared to be in the media. 

After a brief visit to the control center wherein the Chief of security simply confirmed what Sehun had told Baekhyun earlier, they finally made their way towards the scene of the crime. Baekhyun usually tries to talk to the immediate witness first, as well as check the possible chances of seeing a suspect (thus the routine CCTV check) before finally examining the crime scene. Witnesses were almost always being held up for questioning later and Baekhyun wanted them to be able to be free as soon as possible so they can relax away from the scene. 

“So if he was here, that means the woman who asked for help was the...?” Baekhyun trailed off when Sehun nodded towards a woman, who appeared to be draped in Sehun’s jacket, still shaking and crying while being comforted by the medics. They entered the luxurious room and damn, the lives of the rich and famous is really something else. 

“She called room service to ask for help and was still shaken from it once we arrived. She couldn’t answer my questions, so I figured I’ll leave it to you hyung,” Sehun smirked teasingly, “since everyone knows you’re a real ladies’ man.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Sehun and his constant teasing of how the ladies automatically get attracted to Baekhyun even when it’s obvious he doesn’t swing that way. But Baekhyun, being the sweetheart that he was, couldn’t find it in his heart to correct the ladies who always somehow tried to get in his pants. He just stashed the growing number of calling cards by his desk, much to Sehun’s amusement when he first saw it. Thus, the teasing begun, as if Sehun doesn’t swing the same way as Baekhyun does and doesn’t attract half the attention while on cases. 

“I’ll wait for you by the body, the forensics are about to finish.” Baekhyun nodded at Sehun before making his way towards the beautiful lady in red. Well, one thing was for sure, Mr. Choi certainly had good taste in women. 

“Excuse me…” Baekhyun started, meeting the eyes of the medic comforting her and giving her a tiny nod which meant he’ll take care of the witness. The medic in charge gave him a long stare before nodding and whispering to the crying lady - Joy, as Sehun had mentioned earlier - offering a few words of comfort. Joy still looked pretty even with her tear stained face and Baekhyun gave her a comforting smile before introducing himself. 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, the detective in charge of the case…” He said while hesitantly offering his hand for a shake. Joy stared at him and his hand apprehensively but accepted it nonetheless. “I’m Joy.” 

“If it’s alright with you, can I ask some questions?” Baekhyun hesitantly asked. He observed how the other gulped and took a deep breath before something in her eyes changed. However, Baekhyun attributed it to the traumatic events she just had experienced. 

“We-well… we were just having our usual Thursday evenings… you know….” Baekhyun’s eyebrow raised at this piece of information. So it was a routine for the victim to come to this hotel. She shuddered and started sobbing once again. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around her for comfort and smiled warmly. It must’ve had an effect because she stopped shaking for a little while. 

“H-he was drinking the wine he always orders and… H-he… j-just started throwing up blood.” Joy stuttered, staring ahead at nowhere with eyes still watering with tears. “I asked him what’s wrong and he… He just convulsed and that’s when I called for room service while I was holding him.” 

“Did you drink the wine?” At this, she shook her head no. “Was there anything unusual that happened tonight?” 

“He seemed excited about a project that took them two decades to realize.” Joy clenched her fist that was holding Sehun’s jacket to her body. “But other than that, it was the usual night. He ordered the usual dinner he always had and the most expensive wine on the menu.” 

Baekhyun nodded understandingly. Even if he knows that proving these statements would be difficult, he could only rely on them for now. He patted the girl’s shoulder twice before saying thank you and handing her his calling card. “Thank you for sharing, I know it couldn’t have been easy for you, but if ever you remember something else, please, don’t hesitate to call me.” 

Joy nodded at this and Baekhyun gave her one last smile that she finally returned, albeit a little shy, before going to where his partner was. He surveyed the room while doing so and noticed that it had a living room stashed with different labels of alcohol, a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall and a trolley which contained their dinner, now cold and untouched. Two glasses, one still filled with the wine while the other lay on the carpet with its content spilled next to it. 

He walked towards the hotel room, noticing the droplets of blood already marked by the forensics team. It started from behind the sofa and trailed towards the bed where, upon entering the room, Baekhyun could see the corpse of the CEO lying on the floor, already covered with a white sheet. 

“Baekhyun!” Heechul, the Head of forensics, called to him. Baekhyun made his way towards them and asked what their initial findings were. “Well, he drank the wine in the living room, according to her female companion she wasn’t able to drink the wine herself; he dropped the glass when he started coughing; Joy claims she was guiding him towards the bedroom when it became worse and he started coughing up blood. So far, the physical evidence matches her story.” 

Baekhyun was handed gloves by a member of the forensics team and he started going around the area too. “Was he found lying like this?” 

Heechul nodded. Choi Siwon was lying horizontally on the bed, feet hanging off the sides of it. Baekhyun raised the white sheet and saw his right hand by his chest, giving the impression that he was clutching his throat before his breathing stopped. He probably choked on his own blood. Poor man, even money couldn’t save him this time. 

“Was it poison?” Baekhyun lowered the sheet and turned towards Heechul and Sehun. His hunch was proven to be right when Sehun nodded. 

“We already have the wine and the bottles wrapped up and taken to the lab to check what kind of poison it was. We will also examine the body to determine at what time could he have possibly taken the poison.” Heechul stated, before giving the two his leave. 

Once the scene had completely been documented and evidence had been taken for further examination, the team slowly packed up. Baekhyun and Sehun also had to make their way back to the station. 

“By the way, who leaked this to the media?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I’m guessing it was some hotel staff who couldn’t wait for a shot at fame.” Sehun answered, face starting to show his fatigue. 

“Fuck. How are we gonna explain this to the boss?” Baekhyun hissed right before they were once again bombarded by the reporters wanting some official statement. As much as Baekhyun would like to tell them something, he couldn’t. Not without his boss’ approval and so the pair ran to Baekhyun’s car and drove away as fast as they could.

***

When they arrived at the station, Kim Minseok, their team leader, immediately asked them to enter their meeting room. Baekhyun was caught off guard by both the urgency and the fact that the leader was in the station on a Sunday. Although having three deaths with just a few months apart pushed onto their team must be having its toll on their usually calm team leader.

“The pressure on our team is already growing with three unsolved cases now. But this last one, it’s gonna be more messy with the media involved plus his lawyers.” Minseok ruffled his hair in annoyance. “They’ve already tried to contact us in terms of keeping some details about the case off of the official report-” 

Baekhyun interrupted him. “That’s against the law! We can’t lie just like that-…” 

Minseok held up a finger to calm him down. “Yeah, but apparently he was friends with the secretary of defense or something and he has paid good money to his lawyers. Damnit.” 

“I’m hoping to talk to Junmyeon about this later, but for now, continue this investigation but just keep anything private down low. Especially away from the media.” The last one was said while pointedly looking at Baekhyun. The detective had no choice but to pout at his hyung. It’s not his fault he’s best friends with Kim Jongdae, a notoriously persistent reporter who wants no stone unturned, which in Jongdae’s case means ‘no police officer left unharassed’, just so he can get all the needed information for his reports. Plus, it’s not like Minseok and Jongdae aren’t close themselves. 

Sehun laughed at this, sometimes he really questions whether Baekhyun is older than him with the way he keeps on acting like a puppy which reminds him of another hyung of his but a larger, taller version. He tried to cover his laughter by coughing when Baekhyun turned to him while glaring. 

Minseok, on the other hand, just reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately. “I’m sure you can solve these three cases soon, Baek. And if it’s any consolation, Mr. Choi’s secretary was already contacted by Sehun and is already on his way here after checking with the hospital and the family.” 

“Are you really the number one detective in the force, hyung?” The bratty maknae snickered before making his way to leave the room. Baekhyun just had to kick his butt when he passed by him. 

 

Once seated by his desk, Baekhyun examined the other two cases first. The first one - a retired pastor who was found dead by his neighbors when they noticed he hadn’t been out for his morning walks for two days already. The second one - a real estate broker found dead in her car by the highway. First responders concluded that it looked like she was driving perfectly fine before her sudden death. 

These are their other two ongoing cases. Nothing has been reported in the media yet, maybe due to them being less prominent in the society. They’ve checked the crime scenes and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, although they are still waiting for the medical reports. Meanwhile higher ups want them to conclude the cases as simple attacks. They were even wondering why the cases went to their team in the first place when, according to the bosses, neither of them were a murder and just simple cases of people dying of natural causes. 

Baekhyun doesn’t agree, however, and that is why he requested for an autopsy before he agreed to close either of the cases. To him, they seemed all too coincidental to be natural deaths. 

But with this new case, which will definitely take up the spotlight with the power and influence Mr. Choi had, he would have to get back to these cases later. For now, he would have to focus on this case as Minseok told them to. 

Right now he should be preparing for the interrogation of Mr. Choi’s secretary. “Sehun-ah, tell me everything you know about his secretary.” 

Sehun nodded before he started reading off his notes. “Choi Minho, 30, has been working as his secretary for the past five years. Started working there right after he graduated university. He’s the one that manages the victim’s schedules and was always with him for all his important and official meetings. And is said to also handle his secret affairs.” 

“He’s been Choi Siwon’s trusted secretary for years now and met him even before Mr. Choi met his arranged fiancee. He even represented the late CEO during events he couldn’t attend due to sudden emergencies.” 

Baekhyun silently took it all in with one hand rubbing his chin while the other slightly tapped on his desk. Before he could say out loud what he was thinking, a colleague called their attention to tell them their guest had already arrived at the station.

***

The whole station was abuzzed with life when the secretary of the deceased CEO arrived at the station. All the other officers had to make sure said secretary enters the station in one piece, especially with the hounds of reporters waiting for any kind of statement from the family of the deceased. The only statement released so far was a confirmation that yes, the famous Choi Siwon has passed away.

Baekhyun noticed the number of reporters outside the station. He’s going to have to ask Minseok hyung about that later. 

Baekhyun’s sure, however, that being the secretary of a well-known real estate magnate, Choi Minho knows his way around these wolves. Baekhyun watched as he and his unknown companion escaped the reporters without so much as a ruffle in their pristine suits. 

Choi Minho and his company were welcomed by their team leader rather enthusiastically, calling out to his team members to call Baekhyun and Sehun. This was Baekhyun’s cue to remove himself from the corner in which he was hiding and make his way to the interrogation room. 

Holding his paper cup of instant coffee, Baekhyun drank the remaining contents of it and crumpled the cup before throwing it in the bin outside the room. He observed the composed and poker faced secretary and the other person with him who seemed equally as stoic and cold through the one way mirror of their interrogation room while waiting for Sehun to come. Although they were here as witnesses, it was safer to hold the questioning inside this room to make it safer from lingering reporters. 

Choi Minho seemed like he was here to deal with just another silly investigation and not that of the death of his boss. A sentiment definitely shared by his companion with his bored yet still somewhat professional expression. Baekhyun was willing to bet that both of them just wanted the day to be done and over with. 

Baekhyun shuddered internally. These high profile people with their stone cold hearts. It’s always business as usual with them. The door opened and Baekhyun thought that they finally can get this show started/on the road. 

“Did you manage to find out who the other person is?” 

“Yeah, Kim Jongin. A representative of their law firm, and from what I can see, he has a bit of an attitude.”

“This only means one thing then.” Baekhyun said, glancing at Sehun who nodded in return. “Not to mention Kim Jongin’s just your type, too.” Baekhyun teased. 

“Yeah.” Sehun was flustered at Baekhyun’s comment, angrily wiping the coffee stain on his shirt. “Sh-shut up, hyung.” 

 

Baekhyun smirked at his friend. “And what happened to your shirt?”

***

Minho and Jongin both looked handsome, Baekhyun observed, and would probably fit more being idols than their current jobs. He watched as the two stood up and eyed them both warily. Cold, stiff and businesslike, which was typical of corporate slaves such as them.

See, this was why his parents are so much better having a kid like him who chose to serve the people rather than being one of these slaves who probably only think about how they could steal from the poor, Baekhyun internally thought. He’s had a few not so pleasant run ins with their likes before in his short career as a detective. 

“Good day, gentlemen! We appreciate you coming down to the station despite your busy schedules.” Baekhyun greeted them, shaking their hands and taking the seat before them by the table. Sehun soon followed and took the seat beside him. 

Minho and Jongin both stood up and shook each of their hands. “Good day, officers. Nothing at all, we’ll do anything we can to help you solve the case.” After the pleasantries and introducing themselves to each other, they started the interview.

“We all know why the two of you are here,” Baekhyun started, voice sympathetic. “We sincerely offer our condolences and, as the officers in charge of this case, we will try our best to solve this case as swiftly as possible and-”

“We sure hope you do, Mr. Byun.” Jongin interrupted. “The company, although in mourning at the moment, would need this done swiftly to be able to move on immediately and start right where Mr. Choi had left off. We would also be in the process of inaugurating a new CEO in place of Mr. Choi.” 

“Aside from that, we would also like your cooperation in that… certain information should not be leaked to the media.” Now Baekhyun understood what was irking Sehun earlier, this Kim Jongin really does seem to have an attitude. 

“I’m sure you’re used to people doing whatever you ask them to do. Sadly, we are not part of those people.” Sehun bit back. “We are officers of the law and work under the government, not your underlings.” 

Baekhyun laughed nervously and so did Minho, recognizing the icy atmosphere surrounding the two men currently glaring at each other. 

“I’m so sorry, officers. My colleague here is relatively new to this and was just feeling a bit nervous. We didn’t mean to offend you in any way.” Minho cut in and glared at his companion, who actually shrunk back to his seat at that, looking like a scolded puppy. 

“We promise to cooperate and answer as many questions as we can to the best of our knowledge.” Minho smiled at them both. “In return, we would really just want some details kept away from the media and public as much as possible. We don’t want to cause the bereaved family another reason to hurt, do we?” 

Baekhyun agreed, exchanging quick glances with Sehun to make the younger acquiesce as well. Sehun pouted but nodded at the silent order at him. 

“Let’s start, shall we?” Baekhyun’s smile was strained, but the interview started shortly so that’s was already something. He was going to ask questions and Sehun was supposed to write down the answers.

“What was Mr. Choi doing at the hotel last night?” Baekhyun started. 

“He was there for his special time off. He does this every second Friday of the month when his wife is away for business meetings overseas.” Minho smoothly answered. Both vague and meaningful at the same time. 

“What does he do during this special time off?”

“He usually parties, drinks at this exclusive club and goes to the hotel with his latest.. umm.. companion.” 

“Was anybody else aware of this schedule of his?” 

“Only me and his bodyguards. This is a well protected secret.” 

“Is it always the same girl?”

“That’s a matter based on Mr. Choi’s discretion. Sometimes gifts are sent to the same girl for a few months and then it would change. I don’t really keep track of them anymore.” Minho shrugged. 

Baekhyun nodded. “What kind of special privileges does he enjoy in at the hotel?” 

“I know you guys probably think it’s something illegal.” Minho laughed it off. “But it’s basically just a rich guy paying too much in order to enjoy his privacy.”

“Yeah, especially if he’s the best father and husband one could ever wish for in front of the public. Quite an act he’s mastered.” Sehun scoffed, making the two associates of the CEO laugh. 

“Basically yes, Mr. Oh.” Minho agreed and smiled at Baekhyun. “For a certain amount, he enjoys certain luxuries that I’m sure other customers do too. Mr. Choi isn’t the only philandering millionaire in this city.” 

“And what do they do inside the room? Do you perhaps know some details?”

Minho and Jongin both chuckled. “Of course not. I value my boss’ privacy, however crude and indecent it may be.” 

Baekhyun sighed, _of course, they don’t_. “Perhaps, the name of the lady he was seeing at the moment?” 

“She goes with the name Joy.” 

The detectives both nodded, recalling interviewing her earlier at the hotel. “Thank you, I think that would be all at the moment.” 

“And for our simple request, we hope this tiny detail won’t get out to the media.” Jongin butted in. 

“The public has the right to know the truth.” Sehun answered back. 

“Yes, but Mr. Choi’s private life is none of their business. If there are any other questions or areas that we could help the investigation with, here are our business cards.” He handed them their cards. “And I hope you solve this case as soon as possible.”

Sehun was so close to hitting this Kim Jongin guy but Baekhyun just held him back. “Thank you, we’ll do our best.” He shook their hands and gave them a smile, albeit strained. They watched as the two left the interrogation room, leaving the two slightly aghast.

“Arrogant prick. All because he’s an almighty attorney working in some big shot law firm and h-” Sehun coughed, stopping for almost slipping with his words. 

Baekhyun guffawed and patted his back before leaving the room as well. “I know you thought of him as some hot specimen walking this earth, Sehunnie. Too bad he’s too arrogant for his own good.” Sehun was about to refute but Baekhyun excused himself out of the room first. 

“I’m pretty sure he thinks of you the same way too. But no sleeping with important people for our cases, mister.” He tutted. 

 

Baekhyun took his cellphone out of his pocket to check if there are any new messages for him and sure enough, there were. Messages and missed calls already piled up in his phone and most of them were from one person only. He excused himself and went inside the pantry room to get some water and call his best friend back. 

“What do you want, Kim Jongdae?” was his way of greeting and Baekhyun could hear how the other was pouting and whining in a second. “And, please, don’t whine. I didn’t get enough sleep to take any of your shit today, Kim.” 

“Fine, Byun. If that’s how you treat your best friend.” Jongdae was part of the drama club during his years at the university and Baekhyun never wondered why because he was really meant for it. 

The detective rolled his eyes even if Jongdae couldn’t see him. Well, maybe they will manage to see each other soon since the reporter isright in the other room, waiting for an announcement. Apparently, their Chief would be giving out a statement about their recent cases. _Must have given in to all the pressure from the higher ups._

“Okay, fine. What do you need, Jongdae?” 

“Can you tell me anything about the case yet? Any juicy news?” Jongdae hounded on him immediately. Even just through the phone, Jongdae is a force to be reckoned with. “Is it true that he was seeing another woman at the hotel? Some top secret and luxurious service from the hotel?”

Baekhyun was stunned. “Just where are you getting all these, huh?” 

“You should really use your phone and check social media once in a while, you old man.” Baekhyun scoffed. “Yeah, yeah. What will I even get from checking social media?”

“Just admit that you don’t know how to use it, Byun Baekhyun.” And Baekhyun just wanted to hit the other to make him stop laughing at him. “Besides, you’ll would know that it’s all over social media. All the juicy rumors and details of your newly assigned case are all out there to be dissected and discussed by the every citizen of this country who knows how to use the internet.” 

“Which I think is the majority of the population, with the exception of you.” 

‘Wh-what? It’s all over social media? What do you mean?” Baekhyun choked on his water. _It can’t be, right?_ “And how did you know I’m handling this case?” 

“I was able to ambush Minseok hyung earlier, just a few smolder looks and he gave that information up easily.” 

Jongdae boasted but Baekhyun could easily hear through the lies. “When did my team leader become a hyung to you? Aren’t you love rivals for Junmyeon hyung?” He scoffed. “And I bet he just told you the information easily to stop you from whining loudly to him. Minseok hyung is annoyed by your presence, Kim Jongdae, so stop being so full of yourself.” 

“Ha! You caught me! Anyway, any information that hasn’t been posted on social media that you could share with me?” 

“I know you’re currently trying your way around social media, Byun.” Jongdae’s voice said and Baekhyun’s hand froze in the middle of typing in words in Naver’s search bar. _Is this how you search through social media?_

“Come out of the station and I’ll teach you how.” 

“No way! If I go anywhere near you, you’ll squeeze some case facts out of me. Even if you can’t anymore cause the way I see it, everything is out in the open.” Baekhyun breathed out. “Wow. How did all this private information get out?” 

The reporter just laughed at him in return. “Some hotel staff who wanted some ten second fame had an interview with me earlier.” 

“Kim Jongdae!” 

“Nothing to get fired yourself over, Baek. It was completely ethical and all that. He volunteered to offer me those details and he was properly edited out and all that.” 

Baekhyun sighed. “No one can really defeat you, can they? At least I know Junmyeon hyung can defeat you.” 

“Of course. I’ll let him defeat me all the time if he’ll let me win his heart in return.” 

“You’re disgusting!” 

Jongdae guffawed. “When are you getting out of your hiding place and finally showing yourself to me? Hurry before the press conference starts.” 

“What press conference?” 

“The one happening in your station in a few minutes.” 

The door to the pantry suddenly opened and Baekhyun jumped in surprise. The annoying voice that followed only assured Baekhyun that his day was about to get so much… better. 

“A measly, simple detective can’t catch a break, can he?” Baekhyun whined, only succeeding in making his best friend laugh out loud at him.

“Stop being melodramatic, Byun. I was the one who joined the drama club, not you, because instead of going to a normal university with me you decided to join your soulmate Chanyeol and attend a police academy.” 

“And why are you bringing him up?” Baekhyun scoffed. “Quit with the soulmate thing, I would never fall in love with that asshole. Got it?” 

“Asshole? Some sweet endearment you two have, eh? I remember him calling you something just as sweet. Hmm, what was it again?” Jongdae paused, even posing as if he’s in deep thought. “Bastard?” 

He put his hand on his chest and swayed back and forth. “Ahhh, sweet love. I’m so glad I get to have the front row seat to your love story. Make sure I’m the best man.” 

Baekhyun crumpled up his paper cup and threw it at his best friend. Unluckily, (or luckily, depending on whose side you’re on) Jongdae was able to duck at the last minute. 

He laughed, shrugging it off as a usual Byun behavior (even if it wasn’t, Baekhyun would retort). 

“In fact, I think you will like your Chief’s surprise for you in a little while.” Jongdae said, smiling like the little shit that he is, as if he’s planning something that would definitely ruin someone’s day. That someone being Baekhyun, of course. 

The detective squinted his eyes hard at him. “What the fuck are you planning?” 

“Oh, it’s not my plan alright. I just heard this earlier… and I may have seen someone you would probably like to see.” Jongdae mysteriously answered. 

Just as Baekhyun was about to attack his best friend for being vague and annoying, Sehun knocked on the open door, eyes full with mirth. In a second, the both of them assumed a professional stance, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of their youngest friend. Although with the way Sehun’s eyes were dancing, it could be safely assumed that he had witnessed the whole thing. 

 

“The press conference is about to start, hyungs.” 

They both glared at each other before, as if on cue, the three of them started laughing. “Are you really older than me, hyungs? I don’t see that in any bit.” 

Jongdae and Baekhyun shared a conspiratory look and smacked Sehun’s head at the same time. 

“Ow! See? Definitely childish, you remind me of my other hyung who’s been away overseas for a year now.” 

“Awww, is our baby Sehunnie missing someone? I didn’t know you were capable of that.” Jongdae cooed at him teasingly with Baekhyun adding to it too. “Maybe seeing someone hot made him miss this hyung of his? Already thinking of your best man, aren’t you?” 

The two dorks laughed at their own jokes and high fived each other, much to the annoyance of the taller, albeit much younger member of their trio. “Anyway, hyungs, what were you talking about earlier? Some childhood sweetheart Baekhyun hyung didn’t tell me about?” 

“It was nothing.” Baekhyun quickly answered, before Jongdae could manage to plant silly ideas into Sehun’s mind. “I see you’ve changed your shirt too.” 

Sehun sighed, you can’t really hide anything when one of the best sleuths in the country is around you. Even the littlest details get noticed around here. 

“Yeah, and we’re about to be late. We should be there as the team assigned to these cases.” 

“Alright, alright.”

***

When they entered the room, they were taken aback by the large attendance. The room was busy with reporters taking their seats around the available tables and slowly setting up their laptops. Meanwhile the cameramen were setting up their own sets of equipments, large cameras and microphones set on the table that will be used later on.

“Looks like this is my cue to go to my table too. Bye!” Jongdae waved at them before mingling with his co-media practitioners. “By the way, I’m gonna introduce you to someone after this! Don’t leave immediately, okay?” 

They watched Jongdae greet some of the present reporters and eventually sit by the table assigned to his company. He sat beside a long haired woman who greeted him happily. The other reporters were also starting to settle in and taking their seats. In front of them, the stage was also being set up and they noticed Minho and Jongin going to the side of the stage. 

“There you two are.” They looked behind them and saw Minseok coming up to where they were standing at the back of the room and by the entrance. “That CEO must’ve been some really big shot famous personality, huh?” Their team leader greeted them nonchalantly. 

Baekhyun chuckled. “I’m not even surprised anymore that you’re not bothered by this at all.” 

“With my years in the force, this has been a normal occurrence to me.” Minseok said, but backtracked when he saw how his two juniors’ eyebrows were raised at him. “I mean, being in the murder and homicide department, we’re always the cause and reason of these press conferences, you know? Got to reassure the public that we’re working on solving it ASAP. Which we do, so you can’t ruin our reputation and not solve these cases, okay?” 

Affronted, both of them shouted at the same time. “Of course, we will!” 

Minseok laughed and patted them both on their backs. “Oh, look, Junmyeon is now here!” The team leader straightened his back, adapting this lost, loving look in his eyes, making Baekhyun and Sehun snort. 

“Don’t look too in love now, hyung. You know he hates that.” Baekhyun teased. 

“Hush now. You should listen well, he has a surprise for you too.” 

Baekhyun frowned and watched their Chief get on the stand and ready himself. What could be this surprise Minseok hyung was talking about? 

 

Junmyeon tapped the microphone to check if it works and also to gather the attention of the media present. He’s clad in his official uniform with all his insignia placed where it’s supposed to. He shuffled a few papers by the podium and started his speech. 

“Good day, on behalf of the Seoul Police Station I would like to express my gratitude for your attendance of our press conference even with its short notice.” 

The sound of fingers hitting keyboards filled the room, carefully and masterfully taking note of what Junmyeon was saying. Junmyeon was composed and charismatic, his handsome looks too good for a police officer. All the ladies in the room swooned every time he spoke up. But aside from that, his presence was also commanding and one that makes everyone listen to every word he says. 

“As we all know, there have been several new murder incidents reported in the media with just a few weeks apart from each other. I assure all of you that the team assigned to these cases is the best one the country has to offer and they will solve these cases in no time. Therefore, any additional panic is certainly not needed at a time like this.” 

“I would also like to inform everyone that no, we do not have a serial killer on the loose as some rumors are starting to suggest. These instances are neither connected, nor done by the same person.” 

“I am also confirming that during the preliminary investigations we have concluded that the death of Mr. Choi Siwon of Choi Holdings was indeed a murder. The cause of death is still to be determined.” 

“And lastly, the team in charge would also be getting some help in the form of Park Chanyeol who has recently received international recognition for his work in tracking down criminals. He has decided to come home and join our police force once again. That is all. Are there any questions?” 

Kim Junmyeon ended his statement and every reporter’s hand shot up in the air as they kept asking question after question. Everyone was given a chance to ask the Chief a question and with the flow of the questions, it seemed like they were more interested in Park Chanyeol than the actual cases. But Baekhyun’s focus was not in on the questions and answers anymore, especially if they were about _him_. Instead, he looked beside him to in his team leader’s amused eyes who had been watching him and his reaction. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, hyung?” He eyed his team leader warily. Kim Minseok may be shorter than him by a few centimeters but he’s still someone you do not want to mess with. His slyness and plans is what makes him a force to be reckoned with on the field. 

“Oh, nothing.” Minseok was cheeky when he said that, clearly laughing at how his face was twitching in annoyance at the moment. “Surprise! I didn’t want to break it to you immediately but Jongdae said you’d be the most happy about this news so I held back. Are you excited?” 

Minseok really did seem genuine in wanting to surprise him despite the wrong information given to him by some cheeky little shit named Kim Jongdae. 

“No.” Baekhyun sneered. “I’m not excited even a little bit-”

“What, but Jongdae said-” 

“Everything Jongdae said was lies, hyung. You really shouldn’t believe everything he tells you.” He whined. 

“Why, hyung?” Sehun interrupted them, having just finished texting someone on his phone. He seemed to be too preoccupied the entire press conference. 

“Didn’t you hear what the Chief just announced?” Minseok asked in disbelief. 

“I know you’re wondering deep inside how and why I graduated at the top of my class when I can’t even focus properly but let me tell you it has nothing to do with it.” Sehun defended himself, completing it with hand gestures to add conviction, Baekhyun supposes. But really Sehun was just a whiny and pouty child. 

“I’m sure no one was thinking like that, Sehun.” Minseok defended but Baekhyun is pretty sure Sehun hit the nail on the head. “I was just wondering who you were so passionately texting that you didn’t hear Junmyeon’s announcement.” 

“Oh, about our new partner? Yeah, I heard that. In fact, I was tex-” 

Just then, a loud shout was heard in the room, successfully making everyone focus on the question. It had become a bit more problematic while they were having a discussion at the back of the room. 

Baekhyun squinted his eyes and, as expected, it was Kim Jongdae. No one else would’ve dared to scream in a room full of reporters with the Chief of the Seoul Police Station present. 

“How did you convince Park Chanyeol to leave his promising career abroad to come home? Is it because these cases are very serious and you needed his help?”

Junmyeon looked straight at him and said, “I didn’t, actually. In fact, he was the one that convinced me to accept his application. I have complete trust with my detectives assigned to these cases and I’m sure they will solve them but there is nothing bad with accepting help when it is needed.” 

He smiled at Jongdae and at the rest of the reporters after. Always the kind and approachable youngest chief in history of this station. “If that is all, I will take my leave now. Thank you.” 

 

After he had left the room, each of those in the room also started to slowly leave. All with the exception of Sehun and Baekhyun who stayed where they were way in the back, slightly confusing Minseok . “Why aren't you making your way out yet? We have a meeting and briefing with the new member of our team in a few minutes.” 

“Yes, hyung. Jongdae just wanted to introduce us to someone. We’ll go to the meeting room right after.” Baekhyun said. Minseok nodded at this and with one last pat on their backs also made his way out, along with the surge of people going in the same direction. 

With only a few people left, they noticed Jongdae making his way towards them together with the woman he was sitting with earlier. From their position they could already see that she is one beautiful lady. 

Her skin was pale white and flawless with her long black hair let loose on her back. Even with minimal make up, her features were perfectly accentuated. Her lips were red and full, her eyes almost cat like and yet when they came closer, Baekhyun couldn’t see anything in those eyes. Even if her lips were smiling, the smile didn’t seem to reach those eyes. 

Baekhyun was brought out of his trance by Jongdae waving a hand in front of him and even bursting into laughter after. “Hello, earth to Byun Baekhyun.” 

He blinked and grinned at his silly action. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Anyway, this is Bae Irene. My new junior in the publication. I’m here to show her around for a few weeks until she gets the hang of the police beat.” Irene smiled at them innocently, seemingly flustered over her senior’s introduction. “So you better treat her nicely and give her all the juicy details, alright?” 

“Hello.” She bowed to them and made her own introduction too. “My name is Irene, I’m new to the beat so there are still a few areas I am still confused in. Any help would be greatly appreciated.” She flushed after saying that, immediately becoming shy. 

“Hello, nice to meet you! You seem like a nice girl. How did you end up being paired up with Jongdae? Is he even competent enough to teach you something?” Baekhyun immediately tried to avoid the kick going towards his knees. “I was just joking, old man. But it’s true though - what can you even teach her?” 

“Yah! I can teach her a lot of techniques, okay? I’m good at what I do, you old man!” Jongdae whined like a child. 

“Stop it! You’re both old men.” Sehun gibed with the two bickering adults who were denying it at the same time. He and Irene both chuckled at this and shook hands. “Have some shame towards the lady in the room.” 

“So where were you assigned to before you decided to join the police story life?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I was assigned to the business beat before and just decided I’ve had had enough dealing with corporate people for a while and asked my editor to change my assignment.” Irene answered. “I am really glad to have met a good senior like Jongdae-ssi who’s trying to help me navigate through this slowly and calmly.” 

“You did come in at an exciting time.” The shorter of the two detectives teased. “And piece of advice, don’t trust too much in Kim Jongdae. He’s only managed to stay here for so long because of one reason and it isn’t because he loves the thrill of the beat.” 

Sehun snickered at that, while Irene just looked confused. “Don’t believe anything that midget detective says, Irene! It’s all full of lies, I love this beat very much, okay.” Jongdae was desperate to defend his honor, making the other three laugh in mirth. 

“Don’t worry, Jongdae-ssi. I know you are a good reporter.” Irene was earnest and honest. “Even my old editors envied you and wanted you on their beat.” 

In response, Jongdae just huffed his chest in satisfaction from all the compliments. “Hear that, Byun and Oh? I am a good reporter. Unlike you guys.” 

“Hush now. I didn’t hear that.” Sehun continued teasing him about it. “Anyway, Irene, I do hope you will enjoy your time in the beat. But don’t be too enthusiastic and don’t endanger yourself, okay? Always be alert, especially at these exciting times.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae stopped arguing in order to admire their youngest being good to the newbie. Sehun noticed this and was about to kick them both when Irene spoke. 

“I did come at an exciting time, but I know it is also filled with a lot of danger with three deaths already recorded and now even Park Chanyeol is coming home to work on the cases!” Irene seemed excited with the thought, too excited in fact. “I do want to cover these cases with Jongdae-ssi, if I can.” 

“Awww.” Jongdae put his hand on his chest, touched by the statement of his junior. “I will make sure you are well acquainted with the beat and I will go with you through this indeed exciting time.” 

Baekhyun faltered for a moment but shook it off as his apprehension with the inevitable. There was just something about Irene and the aura she was emitting. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel wary around her, but for now he decided to ignore his instincts. 

The detective rolled his eyes at his best friend acting like that. “Yeah, as a team we will make sure to put an end to this, and no one’s really excited to have Park Chanyeol back here honestl-” 

“Wait, you mean Chanyeol hyung is the one working with us? That is awesome!” Sehun whooped, and for the first time actually looked excited and full of life. Jongdae looked amused at this recent development and Baekhyun was just taken aback at that reaction. “I haven’t seen hyung for a year!” 

“Why are you excited?” Baekhyun asked his partner. “And how in the hell do you know him and even call him hyung?!? You don’t even call me that.” 

“I--” 

Sehun was about to explain himself but Jongdae just started to laugh very loudly. He even started to hit the nearest person in his personal space, smacking the hell out of its arm. The unluckily person being a disgruntled and pissed off Detective Byun. 

“Stop laughing, you dinosaur!” Baekhyun was trying his best to save his arm and keep it away from the onslaught of attacks from Jongdae’s heavy arms. “It hurts! Fucking stop it!” 

“But this is just perfect.” Jongdae has always been dramatic and always had a flair for it. “Looks like solving the case won’t be so hard now since you’ll be working with acquaintances.” 

Jongdae even wiggled his eyebrows at Baekhyun quite suggestively. Baekhyun ignored it and went back to ask Sehun again. 

“We were neighbors growing up. Chanyeol hyung and I are close and he’s always taking care of me.” He answered. “I am so excited to see him again and to actually be able to work with him on cases.” 

Sehun grinned happily. “I really missed him and now he’s back home.” 

“Well, buddy. I’m gonna tell you that a lot of people missed your hyung too and this is really cool how small the world is. The three of us went to the same school together!” Jongdae was very excited. “Minus the police academy because I went to a university to study something better but you get it.” 

Baekhyun scoffed at both of his statements. “Well, not everyone missed him.” He huffed. “In fact, I, for one, am very not looking forward to him coming back to the station. I hope he doesn’t show his ugly face to me anytime so-” 

Baekhyun trailed off and all of them turned towards the door where a laughing six foot two tall man had suddenly appeared. 

“Really, Byun? You don’t see me for a year and still no ‘I miss yous’?” 

That voice. That deep velvety voice that Baekhyun hated hearing so much every morning when he comes to work. That voice that he was thankfully free from for a year. And what a blissful year it was but it all has suddenly come to an end. 

Because that voice and its owner was back. Baekhyun turned around and voila! Standing there in all his magnificent (and definitely loathsome) presence is Park “asshole/elfish bastard/most annoying arse on the planet” Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s nightmare was back. And he’s staring right at him with those hazel brown, almond shaped eyes that Baekhyun thinks are too big for a human being. 

“Did you miss me, Byun?” Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun’s head seemed to almost explode. God, how much he hated that smirk on that beautiful face. 

 


	2. The charm, the charmer and the charmed

Part II. The charm, the charmer and the charmed

 

_“Hyung!”_

_“Yah, Park Chanyeol!”?_

Jongdae and Sehun both shouted at the same time, immediately going over to the taller one and giving him hugs and high fives. They both looked overjoyed at the prospect of seeing the detective, and even Irene seemed interested, looking at Chanyeol attentively. Chanyeol, for his part, also looked happy upon seeing an old classmate and his childhood friend after a year of being away from home. 

Everyone was joyous with the exception of a seething Byun Baekhyun who was watching the exchange happen. He couldn’t help but feel annoyed even if this was just the first time they saw each other again after a year. Park Chanyeol has had that effect on him ever since time immemorial. 

“Sehun! Wow, look at you! I didn’t know you can grow so much in a year.” Chanyeol said in disbelief, looking over Sehun and even making him turn around like a parent inspecting his child. “How are you being treated on the field, eh? How much different is it from studying at the academy? Did your bratty spoiled self manage without me?” 

Sehun scoffed at Chanyeol’s teasing. “Of course, hyung. Baekhyun hyung is actually much better than you.” 

Chanyeol clutched his chest and sported a hurt expression; he even pouted and stomped his feet like a child, not minding the fact that he was in public and others could see how lame he really is. Baekhyun looked around, and sure enough people were watching this spectacle happening before them but with surprisingly fond looks on their faces. It probably shouldn’t come as a surprise since these senior members of the police force watched him grow up. 

And this person was known and famous for his crime solving prowess? _As if._ Baekhyun inwardly scoffed. 

“Hey there, Byun. Long time no see.” Chanyeol turned to him and greeted him with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

“Clearly it wasn’t long enough.” 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and clutched his chest once again because he is overdramatic like that. Baekhyun would’ve believed him if it wasn’t for the smirk on his smug face, enjoying how Sehun and Jongdae both reprimanded Baekhyun for being mean to someone who had just arrived.

The detective rolled his eyes, not quite believing what was happening to his friends and their division. Chanyeol was back and would be working together with them. Sehun knew the tall, annoying detective and Jongdae was definitely having the time of his life while Baekhyun was dreading the next few days, weeks and months. 

Jongdae was trying so hard to keep his laughter at bay, but exploded after a few minutes when the glare of his best friend was turned to him. Baekhyun looked like a disgruntled and disrespected puppy, huffing and trying to reign his annoyance in and Jongdae never missed a chance to tell his friend this to further annoy him. “Baekhyun, you look like a kicked puppy. Don’t worry, Chanyeol is now here to pet you like the good boy you’ve been.” 

“Yah!” Baekhyun kicked Jongdae’s butt, thankful for his hapkido training when he was young because he got to enjoy Jongdae’s painful whimpers. Baekhyun was turning red but not out of embarrassment but out of chagrin. 

Jongdae, Sehun, Irene and Chanyeol were having the time of their lives, laughing and clutching their sides while he was observing them from the side. Chanyeol even had the gall to wipe fake tears from his eyes from too much laughing. Fucking drama queen, that’s what he is to be perfectly honest, Baekhyun fumed inside.

He, Jongdae and Chanyeol had known each other since they were elementary students, and although the three of them didn’t become close because of a certain competition involving the two detectives, Jongdae and Chanyeol were friends. Baekhyun just had dibs to be Jongdae’s best friend because they were neighbors and met each other first. 

Sehun was Chanyeol’s childhood friend, judging from what Baekhyun could hear from their conversation. Sehun was the first one to stop laughing and, after checking the time, he called the attention of his two hyungs. “It’s time to go now, we’ve probably kept Minseok hyung and the others waiting long enough.” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both nodded, and the trio bid their goodbyes but not before another kick from Baekhyun to Jongdae followed by a fair warning. “Stop telling your love rival some lies about me or else.” 

When they opened the door, however, they met Junmyeon who was on his way inside the room to see Chanyeol too. “Hyung!” Chanyeol exclaimed and went in for the hug. “Long time no see. I see you’re still so serious.” 

“Yah, Park Chanyeol! You better behave in this case cause your American fame won’t prevent me from firing you in case you and Baekhyun get into trouble again.” Junmyeon said while laughing and patting the taller on his back, whilst reciprocating the hug. 

“Hyung!!” Baekhyun, who was all too happy to hear “Chanyeol” and “being fired” in the same sentence, was about to celebrate until he heard the last bit. “He was the only one always causing trouble! I’m innocent, cross my heart.” 

Junmyeon eyed them two suspiciously, with the both of them easily adapting puppy like expressions and pouting up at him so that he had no choice but to chuckle. Who could even resist these two? “Why do I even know you both?” The chief of police said filled with exasperation, but laughing at their antics right after as he’d been doing since they were still in the academy. If only Chanyeol and Baekhyun could see how good they could be as partners though. “Alright, alright. But I’m counting on you,” Sehun coughed at this. “And Sehun, of course, to solve this case.” 

“Junmyeonie!” The ever loud Kim Jongdae screamed, immediately clinging to the uniform clad police officer, making the latter blush and softly remove the arm from his. “Jongdae, it’s nice to see you! Did you find the press conference resourceful?” 

“Of course, especially when it’s you being all formal and hot.” Jongdae and his lack of tact made everyone else want to face palm with Junmyeon only chuckling in amusement. 

“Chanyeol, how have you been? It’s been so long.” Junmyeon went back to Chanyeol after exchanging pleasantries with the reporter, also making Jongdae to finally let go of his arm after a few awkward minutes. “I’m sorry you had to face these cases immediately after returning home.” 

“It’s okay, hyung. This is what I came home for. I really want to help solve these cases to give justice to those unlawfully killed.” 

_“Shit.”_ They heard Irene whisper, and they all turned around to see her trying to collect her papers off the floor. They all kneeled next to her to help and as Baekhyun was about to hand Irene her files, he saw newspaper clippings of two of the recent murders inserted in her folder. Their eyes met while he handed it to her, but Irene immediately avoided his eyes and stood up. Jongdae immediately asked her if she’s okay to which she nodded as affirmation. 

“By the way, this is my new junior in the field - Irene. Irene, this is the big boss over here and, don’t tell anyone else, the love of my life.” Jongdae introduced her to Junmyeon, whispering the last bit conspiratorially, even though everyone else ended up hearing it too. The police chief accepted it good naturedly as he nodded to Irene and shook her offered hand. 

“I wish you luck in covering police stories. Are you a new reporter?” 

“No, not really.” Irene answered. “I used to do human interest stories but I’ve always wanted to try this beat, so I requested for a transfer.” 

Junmyeon nodded and smiled at her. “Jongdae is a good senior and I’m sure he can teach you all the ropes in no time.”

“Eyyyy. You didn’t have to praise me that much, Myeonie. I’ve fallen all over again for you even though this should be kept a secret.” He said this while shyly poking his crush’s arm. 

Junmyeon just laughed at this while Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun snorted almost at the same time at how embarrassing the male reporter was being around their boss. The two arch enemies, however, proceeded to glare at each other as if it was the other’s fault that they snorted at the same time. Sehun, on the other hand, just face palmed at everyone’s childishness.

“There’s no use being shy about your crush, Kim. Everyone in this station knows.” Baekhyun said. “Anyway, we are off to our team leader. Bye, hyung! And Jongdae - don’t show your face to me ever again.” 

 

“Nice try, Byun, but we share an apartment!”

***

“There you are!” Minseok jovially welcomed them once they entered the meeting room, where all the other members of the homicide division were already waiting for them. This made the three of them feel ashamed for taking too long before coming here. “Sorry for being late, hyungs.” Sehun was the one who excused them three, instantly making the team forgive them, because no one could ever resist their maknae’s cuteness.

Baekhyun nodded to everyone on the team, including their team leader and sat down, meanwhile Chanyeol introduced himself formally to the team leader and to his team members. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at this, _Chanyeol making himself likeable even if he isn’t, really._

Baekhyun looked up to his table mates to see them all looking at him and Chanyeol back and forth. Eunhyuk and Donghae, also partners in their team, seemed particularly amused. Baekhyun muttered, a _what_ to Eunhyuk and Donghae which was answered with mere knowing smirks sent at his way before their gazes went towards Chanyeol. If Minseok wasn’t finally done with getting acquainted with Chanyeol and wasn’t about to start the real meeting, Baekhyun would throw the files set on the table at his teammates. 

The two snickered at Baekhyun’s annoyed face but behaved when Minseok asked for their attention for the nth time, eyeing them for being known troublemakers. “Attention, everyone,” Minseok paused. “Why are the two of you snickering?” Eunhyuk and Donghae stopped after being addressed and promised to behave. They’ve always been reprimanded for not taking everything seriously, but they somehow managed to get their jobs done. 

“The Homicide department is swamped with cases because, really, what is wrong with our society nowadays?” Everyone nodded in empathy, thinking about all these poor souls killed just because of lunatics. “The best we can do for them now is to catch their killer, stop them from taking more lives and give them justice by making sure these monsters are all locked up behind bars.” 

“How are your cases doing?” Minseok looked towards the older pair of detectives, which delivered their report on the cases they were handling. They’ve been trying to solve a couple of mafia related killings that happened in the city but so far the trail always runs cold, especially with the deep connections of the mafia with people in power. 

“Nevertheless, we’re doing our best, boss. These gangs could only hide so much in their connections, they’re gonna be dropped sooner or later.” Donghae was always the serious and sure one between them two and was someone Baekhyun idolized very much except when he was teasing him over irrelevant people. 

They discussed a few more of their ongoing cases before turning to the latest three deaths that were now confirmed to be murders. 

“Did you get the toxicology results on the pastor and the real estate agent found within the last two weeks?” Their team leader asked.

“Kyungsoo assured us that those are gonna be ready by tomorrow. I also already informed him about the new body and he already promised me to work on it immediately.” Minseok nodded at this, satisfied with Baekhyun’s answer. After that he turned the attention towards Chanyeol. 

“As you all know, we have a new member in our team.” Minseok paused and pointed to Chanyeol, who was listening attentively to the earlier reports. “He will be joining Baekhyun in solving these three cases, as assigned by the chief, and Sehun will be working with me for the meantime as my partner.” 

“B-but-” Baekhyun was about to complain when his arm was grabbed underneath the table by the one sitting beside him. 

“It would be an honor to be partners with Baekhyun once again, thank you, Minseok hyung.” Chanyeol smiled, and the rest of the team snickered at the panic stricken face Baekhyun was making. Minseok, however, true to his oblivious nature thought Baekhyun was just constipated and sleepy because of the early morning call. 

“Great! Eunhyuk and Donghae told me a lot of stories about how good you two were back at the academy, especially when partnered together so I have high hopes for you.” Minseok was grinning and even looking excited at this idea that Baekhyun didn’t dare to break his heart and tell him about all the wrong information that was fed to him. “Hopefully, you will deliver in all aspects.” 

“I gotta say, Baek, I was kinda hurt when you didn’t tell me about how you and Chanyeol were the best of friends during your academy years. I even had to hear that from these two.” Minseok, despite being the serious team leader of their department, pouted to Baekhyun’s astonishment. 

“I-I…” Baekhyun was speechless, his favorite hyung was pouting and the other two annoying hyungs that are full of lies were trying their best to contain their laughter. Doing his best to appear inconspicuous, Baekhyun tried to reach for the two underneath the table and kick them to make them stop. “I’m sorry, hyung, I didn’t really had the chance to tell you about us…. being best of” Baekhyun gulped and closed his eyes before uttering the last word that will haunt him forever, “friends….” 

Minseok was satisfied at this and once again exclaimed his expectations from them two. After a few more reminders from their over caring team leader, they were all dismissed. Baekhyun was about to call Sehun, who was following Minseok, when his elbow was grabbed from behind. He looked and immediately glared at the audacity of the person who did so. “What?” He grunted. 

“Where are you going? I’m your partner, remember?” Chanyeol smirked and, when the taller saw how much the other had reddened in anger, started laughing in amusement much to the irritation of Baekhyun. 

“Today must be my unlucky day then.” 

“Unlucky? I think it’s more of a lucky day if you ask me...” Chanyeol teased. “You get to see this handsome face after a year and what more? You get to be my partner too!” 

Baekhyun tried his best to ignore the taller one and just continued walking ahead of the idiot, who kept on laughing while following him like a puppy. 

If only Chanyeol hadn’t annoyed Baekhyun ever since they were in high school, Baekhyun might have reached up and pet that curly mane that reminds him of a puppy at a shelter. But it’s neither here nor there. 

“Baekhyun, come on! Aren’t we friends? I mean, best of friends?” 

“Shut up, asshole.”

***

At the familiar sight of the hotel, Baekhyun slowed his car and came to a stop, happily knowing that he won’t be enclosed with Chanyeol in a small space for at least a few minutes. “We’re here, you can now stop yakking about all the girls and guys that were all over you in the Americas, okay.”

Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly at the longest and most tiresome car ride he had ever experienced in his life. To think someone could beat Sehun as the most annoying passenger was an understatement to how much he hated this. Chanyeol, knowing well how much he still infuriates the smaller one, kept on talking nonstop despite the incessant pleas for him to shut up, yet talking even more each time Baekhyun cried, _shut up!,_ and just laughing loudly to his face, further proving how much of an asshole he still was. 

Chanyeol laughed at his grumpy partner’s misery, enjoying the various facial expressions he made during the car ride. He watched as Baekhyun walked ahead of him, at the same time looking around to check the surroundings. The place screamed of sophistication and wealth; the number of expensive cars dropping by every now and then with suit cladded businessmen going in and out of the hotel as one indication. Indeed, a curious scene for a murder. 

When they entered the hotel premises, the manager was already waiting for them and immediately asked them to go to his office. 

“We’re so sorry we couldn’t attend to your earlier questions, Mr. Detectives. So many guests were panicking and we can only do so much to calm them down, not to mention the amount of media present.” The manager said while walking, still as composed and professional as someone with his job requires. 

“We are the ones who have to be sorry, Mr. Kim. I understand you have a lot to handle right now but we really need to ask just a few questions.” Baekhyun accepted the seat offered to him in front of the manager’s table and sat down, nodding towards Chanyeol to introduce him. “This is Chanyeol, by the way, he’s my new partner for the case.” 

“You mean Park Chanyeol?” Chanyeol shook the offered hand of the manager, and quickly introduced himself. 

Once they were settled in, the manager looked them in the eye professionally and said. "I don't know what I can tell you, to be perfectly honest. We got a call in hotel reception about Mr. Choi suddenly throwing up blood. We immediately called 911 and went to the room as fast as we could.” He explained. “However, even with us going there with our medics, we were still too late to save Mr. Choi's life. It is a sad thing, especially considering how much we value valued Mr. Choi as a regular in our chain of hotels. This branch was his favorite." 

"We understand, Mr. Kim." Baekhyun was equally professional in his demeanor. "We believe Mr. Choi enjoyed some certain _privileges_ in your hotel, and would like to ask what this entails."

Mr. Kim looked hesitant to answer their question and so Baekhyun assured him that certain details would not be said to the media so there was no need to worry.

"Every first Friday of the month, and more if Mrs. Choi was out of the country, he came here to have some _fun._ We didn’t disturb him in his preferred room - the penthouse suite, which also happens to be our most expensive one. The only ones who had access to the room was the room service staff - this too chosen by Mr. Choi himself."

"Among the hotel staff, who else knew about these schedules?" Chanyeol asked. "Does anybody else know about the services he enjoyed?" Baekhyun had informed him about the deactivated CCTV in the corridor leading to the room and the one on the elevator that goes directly to the floor of the penthouse.

"Aside from me, the Head of security, and the chosen hotel staff, no one else knows. That I am sure of."

Chanyeol smiled. "I'm sure it was confidential, Mr. Kim, but sometimes people talk and you can't stop them from doing so."

"You can't really trust anyone in this world. One slip of a dollar and the mouth can be easily opened and spilling secrets, just like that." Baekhyun said and took note of the hotel manager's statement in his notebook. "Was there any unusual behavior last night with any of your guests? Anything different from the other nights Mr. Choi was in the room?"

Mr. Choi paused, thinking deeply. "No, I believe there was nothing unusual, no.” 

"What was Mr. Choi's usual routine every time he came here?" Baekhyun asked, while Chanyeol excused himself to check the room, which was still off limits to the public as it was still being examined by the police.

“Nothing much, he went straight to his room and ordered the usual - a steak cooked to perfection and a bottle of the finest red wine in the house.” 

Baekhyun hummed. “So always the same bottle of wine, and always the same steak?”

“Yes, as far I know.” Mr. Kim nodded. “He never changes his routine. Never. He was the kind of man that sticks to his patterns and never once wavers from them. I heard from his secretary that he liked to keep things organized.”

Baekhyun took note of it all and thanked the hotel manager. “Thank you for entertaining our questions, Mr. Kim. If it’s alright, we would like to have the list of all employees working their shift during the time Mr. Choi was here,and a copy of other CCTV footages of the hotel for at least a month before the incident, and if we think of more questions, we’ll call you.” 

They both stood up, with Mr. Kim accompanying him to the door. “Glad to be of service to the police. I hope this will be solved immediately. Mr. Choi was a good man. Not the most faithful, but still a good man. I will send the list as soon as possible, Mr. Byun.” 

 

 

He and Chanyeol met up by the hotel lobby and together they made their way back to Baekhyun’s car. They were going to meet up with the waiter who handled room service for the wealthy businessman the night before. He was also the one that called the media and leaked the possible involvement of a woman, therefore, he was now hiding from the CEO’s men. 

“This man was a man of routine, so whoever killed him knew of his habits and his schedules. I already asked for the list of all the employees working their shifts all the time he was here.” Baekhyun said, starting the car after setting up the GPS of his car for their next location.

“I’ve read all the files we have on the case so far and our next destination will be the bar he frequents, right?” Baekhyun nodded at this, eyes still focused on the road. “Rich men and their habits.” 

 

 

They met the waiter, Yook Sungjae, at an isolated coffee shop in the afternoon. He was seated at the corner most table, sipping his coffee and fingering his hoodie nervously. He looked far from the image of someone who willingly told the media details of the crime for a few minutes of fame. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other briefly, nodded, and approached the man at his table. 

“Hi, Yook Sungjae?” Chanyeol extended his hand when the latter confirmed his question. They sat in front of him and smiled. “I’m Chanyeol and this is Baekhyun, we would like to ask some questions about what happened earlier.” 

“I don’t know what else I can tell you, detectives. I already told everything I know to the media earlier and what good did it do for me?” He paused. “Mr. Kim had me suspended for a few weeks because of it, something about breaking a contract or something, and now that horny CEO’s men are apparently looking for me. Why? The public needs to know he wasn’t what they thought he was.” 

Baekhyun smiled comfortingly at him. “We’re sorry we have to do this, but it would really be a great help to us if you could answer only a few routine questions..?” Sungjae dipped his head once as an acknowledgement of their request. 

“It would really help us greatly, and also your girlfriend…” Chanyeol said, Sungjae looked up in shock at this. 

“Wh-what..? I-I don’t have a girlfriend.” The waiter stuttered. Even Baekhyun was taken aback, he turned to Chanyeol to question him, only receiving a shrug from the taller one. 

“Isn’t she? Your girlfriend, I mean? The one who was with Mr. Choi last night. Given your anger towards the man, and telling the public how he’s not the loyal, family man he’s known to be all while avoiding to mention who the girl is.” Sungjae gaped at Chanyeol, not knowing what to say. He avoided the others’ eyes and sipped on his coffee. 

Sungjae sighed in defeat, unable to meet their eyes after. Baekhyun gawked at this, _Chanyeol actually turned out right, his skills are still intact._

"Well, I don't know what to say... she wasn't my girlfriend... not really.." Sungjae looked on the verge of crying at this confession. "I just wish she was though." The two detectives were sympathetic at this. Nothing but unreciprocated feelings could make one snap just like how he had a moment ago. "But you have to know that Joy wouldn’t be able to do something like this. No, it wasn't her."

"What made you think we're suspecting her?" Baekhyun asked, carefully studying the other's reactions. "Was there anything unusual last night?"

"N-not really?" Sungjae was hesitating, so Baekhyun needed to assure him. "As of the moment you have nothing to worry about, we don't have any suspects, and your statement could help Joy's innocence to be proven."

Sungjae took a deep breath and exhaled, "There was nothing different last night, same routine by Mr. Choi like what he had done the other nights he came to the hotel. Same steak, same bottle of wine." He stopped for a moment to think some more. "Although there was a new waiter last night that passed by me, she was a little lost so I gave her directions for the right room. The only room occupied at that floor was Mr. Choi's."

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun got alert at this and the latter asked. "Are you sure there weren’t any other occupants on that floor? Not even the days before?"

"Yes. Mr. Choi did not like to have neighbors when he was on his-" he did air quotes to this, "-business transactions. Always struck me as weird, but when I searched him up on the internet, I figured he just wanted to hide it all from the public."

"Can you, please, describe this waiter you say you met?" Chanyeol was the one who inquired. "Just tell us what you can remember."

"I can’t really remember a lot. She was covered with a face mask and most of her hair was hidden in a housekeeping cap." he hesitated for while, but continued. "I think I saw some red tendrils falling off, her eyes were also shifty and weren't meeting mine. Her hands... they were clutching the cart too hard, but there was a bracelet on her wrist. It has some butterfly charm, I think. I didn’t really get a good look."

He took another drink of his coffee before he continued. "You must be wondering how I was able to notice it… This is shameful, but I tried to flirt with her a little."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol chuckled, lightening the atmosphere even if only for a little moment, enough to have Sungjae smile a bit too. "But aside from that, it was the same routine. And then Joy called for help about thirty minutes after they entered the room. I have to ask, detectives, was it poison?"

"We guess so, but forensics haven't released the results yet." was Baekhyun's answer. He closed his notebook, and asked just one more question. "Who were the first ones to enter the room, Sungjae?"

"Me, the manager, and-" his eyes lit up in recognition. "-the unidentified girl! I wanted to ask her who she was but then she was gone and, with the commotion, I thought I was just imagining things."

*** 

Chanyeol took a big bite out of his sandwich, irking Baekhyun who was seated in front of him. Chanyeol knew how much Baekhyun hates it when people eat a little messy, and so he did it more to annoy him. Baekhyun knew he was doing this on purpose too, but he still couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

"Please, for the love of God, eat decently." Baekhyun closed his eyes out of exasperation, willing happy thoughts to erase the sight he had just witnessed - a full grown man with ketchup stains on his cheeks.

Chanyeol put his sandwich down and laughed, rather loudly too. Occupants around the other tables in the fast food restaurant looked towards them to see what the fuss was about, making Baekhyun want to bury himself in the floor. He glared at the other, and with one last round of laughter, Chanyeol dropped the messy act, putting down his sandwich and wiping his cheeks clean.

"When will you finish eating?" Baekhyun looked at his watch to see that they've been at this fast food place for an hour already. They still needed to go to the bar Mr. Choi liked to frequent, and they needed to be there before it opened again for another business day.

"Just let me eat this last sandwich, I've been starving the whole day." Chanyeol swallowed before continuing, something Baekhyun was thankful for. "I haven't eaten the whole day after arriving as I went to work immediately."

"Do you mean that you really just arrived?" Baekhyun gaped at his companion. _How did he manage to work the entire day without rest._ Chanyeol just shrugged at him. "Junmyeon hyung said I was needed at the station ASAP, so I went. I was briefed by a short e-mail while in the taxi, don't worry."

Baekhyun scoffed. "As if I would worry."

Chanyeol grinned at that, knowing that Baekhyun is still soft deep inside, and the way he stopped tapping his fingers impatiently was just proof he's going to wait for him to finish eating before leaving.

"Who could be that mysterious girl Sungjae saw at the hotel that night? Lacking CCTV footage as evidence really slows down the investigation." Baekhyun said, looking outside the window beside their table.

"Whoever it was knew of Mr. CEO's movements and his weird quirks." Chanyeol wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Let's go, Baek."

 

 

This bar was not an ordinary bar; with it's strict list of clientele of only the rich and, sometimes, famous, it's no wonder this was chosen by Choi Siwon. They entered the establishment, not without some troubles with the bouncers refusing them entry at first. The tall, bulky men only allowed them to enter once they showed them their badges.

They were guided by the bartender named Key who, in Baekhyun's opinion, seemed to be very flirty towards his companion. Not that Baekhyun cared about this, of course. Or about the fact that his taller companion readily flirted back at him. Chanyeol only smirked at the frown already gracing Baekhyun's forehead.

"Here you go." Key said, stopping in front a door while blinking slowly up at Chanyeol, making Baekhyun want to throw up at the sight. Chanyeol smirked at the bartender and thanked him for the help. Key winked at him and nonchalantly caressed the tall detective's arms while saying goodbye, obviously pleased with Chanyeol’s fitted dress shirt leaving little to one’s imagination as to the taller one’s biceps. 

When he was out of sight, Chanyeol turned to a Baekhyun who had his arms crossed around his chest only to say, "What? He's cute."

Baekhyun shook his head and knocked on the door, ignoring his partner. They heard a _Come in,_ from inside the door and so they did. The office was different from what they had expected an office of a bar madam would be - it was bright, monochromatic and contained personal decorations like photos and stuffed toys encased in shelves surrounding the room. 

Speaking of the madam of the establishment, Sunmi was seated on her swivel chair, already expecting them. She was undeniably pretty, with her cat like eyes that seemed to know your deepest desires, sharp features, and pretty lips accentuated with her red lipstick. She seemed kind and approachable - not what they were imagining her to be which was old, and unapproachable. 

"Sit down, detectives." Her velvety voice beckoned to them. They accepted the offer and introduced themselves before sitting down.

"As I understand, you are here for Mr. Choi? Word travels fast and the media can't stop talking about it. A sad turn of events, really. He always was a good customer in our humble establishment."

Chanyeol then smiled charmingly at her. "I'm sure he was. It seems like a good and well maintained establishment you run here, Madam Sunmi."

"Oh, please, drop the madam, detective." She blushed and blinked bashfully up at Chanyeol. "I am but a humble servant of lust and pleasure. Maybe you would be interested, perhaps?” 

Before Chanyeol could respond, Baekhyun coughed out loud to get the both of their attention. What was it with Chanyeol and people of this establishment? 

"Hopefully, we aren't disturbing you at the moment?" Baekhyun internally rolled his eyes, finally butting in. "We just have a few questions to ask."

"Of course, anything, Detective Byun. My establishment has been in the rumor mills already, it would be also help me if we stop being involved in this.” 

“Can you tell us what exactly is the nature of your business?” Baekhyun was startled when Sunmi guffawed after he finished his question. “Uhh.. is there a problem?” 

“You are so cute, Baekhyun. Can I call you that, detective?” Sunmi grinned at him when he nodded at her question. “Do you really need to ask what the nature of this business is? I think it is pretty obvious. Right, Chanyeol?” 

“Oh, I do know the nature of this, but the specifics is what we need.” Baekhyun answered, toe connecting with Chanyeol’s knee to stop him from bursting into laughter. “The specific details, if you can, please.” 

It took a few minutes before Sunmi’s laughter subsided, although to be fair, the two detectives did not mind her pleasant voice ringing in mirth throughout the room. “Well, if you want specific details, I will try to tell you as much as I can without jeopardizing the identities of our other clients.” 

“As to what happened with Siwon, our clients get to choose a lady companion that is to their liking. They spend time with them - drink, enjoy conversations, companionship and more, depending on their agreement. Our lady companions are paid handsomely, I can tell you, and have the freedom to disagree to any client and to any of their wishes.” 

“How many lady companions did Mr. Choi have at during the course of his entire arrangement with the bar?” Chanyeol was the one who asked this time. “And who are these ladies? Could you, please, provide us with their names?” 

“Siwon enjoyed the company of his ladies and seldom changed them. The most he did was three; first was Crystal - who has quit and is married now, then a girl who goes with the name Cherish - also already out of the business and I don’t know what she’s up to these days, and Joy.” Sunmi started staring at a photograph across the room that also caught the attention of the two detectives. Flustered, she explained, “Sometimes I just stare at nothing. Never Don’t mind me. Do you have any other questions?” 

“How long has he been enjoying the company of Joy, madam?” 

“Maybe for half a year already?” She winked teasingly with her voice melancholic. “She’s one of my favorites, and frankly of so many others. She’s a good kid and a good companion. It’s sad how she ended up doing this for a living but she enjoys it.” 

 

 

After their brief interrogation, they decided to observe the bar since they already got a permission to do so, if Sunmi’s _“I hope you enjoy it as much as my other customers do.”_ was any indication. After a brief conversation with Joy, who was not going to work that night but was in the vicinity, they excused themselves to not be a disturbance anymore. Baekhyun already got her statement immediately after the crime happened and was going to interview her again soon so they left her be. Plus, he needed to get Chanyeol away from her presence, since he proved to be surprisingly good at comforting distraught witnesses. 

 

They met Sehun by the bar soon after, having texted him where they were and joined him by his table. “Hey, Sehun! You came here fast.” Baekhyun said, and signalled for the bartender, who once again was trying to make a pass at Chanyeol, that he wants a drink. Chanyeol sat on Sehun’s other side and also ordered his own, easily flirting back with Key. Baekhyun scoffed and decided to not stare to his left side, ever. 

“Yeah.” Sehun took a drink from his glass and continued to stare at nothing. “Wanted to have some alcohol too after our long day.” The bar, aside from its “benefits” for customers willing to pay, also offered drinks to other visitors. Although Sehun got in only because of his badge too, like his hyungs. 

“Don’t worry, tomorrow is Sunday. I guess we get to sleep a little bit more than usual?” Baekhyun was hopeful but not getting his hopes too high in case something else would come up. 

Sehun chuckled at his hyung’s statement, knowing how much Baekhyun kept on complaining about his lack of sleep because of the job, while munching on some peanuts. “Do you really believe so, hyung? How about you, Chanyeol hyung? You haven’t even been in the country for 24 hours and you’re already working on a case.” 

Chanyeol just shrugged at this and ruffled Sehun’s hair affectionately, noticing that the latter has clearly had too much to drink already with his tipsy tone. Either that, or his alcohol tolerance really was just shit. “It’s okay, kiddo. I did miss the action and working in my country. It kinda got lonely abroad, you know.” 

Baekhyun’s heart softened a little _Yes, he does have a puppy heart despite his scowling and grumbling._ He couldn’t help but feel sorry for Chanyeol because he immediately had to get back in the field without even having the chance to settle back in first. So, he drank with them and listened to their stories. 

It was peaceful until Baekhyun noticed a familiar suit clad guy coming over their way. He reluctantly waved back when Kim Jongin, in all his magnificent glory, waved at him. Baekhyun hurriedly nudged his seatmate to get his attention, which, in turn, successfully managed to get Chanyeol’s attention too. The two of them looked where he was looking, and true to his earlier hunch, Sehun’s breath was caught in his throat. 

Chanyeol, sent Baekhyun some questioning looks, which he answered with a mouthed _later,_ curious as to what was about to happen next. Jongin went straight to Sehun, who went rigid when he came closer, and asked for a dance, which the detective surprisingly accepted. From Baekhyun’s point of view, it probably won’t end with just a dance. The sexual tension between the two was palpable. 

“He’s the lawyer of the Choi’s. We interrogated him earlier and... Well, sparks were flying between the two.” Baekhyun laughed at the thought, explaining everything to the lost puppy in front of him as soon as the two had headed towards the dance floor. “Sehun was so adamant earlier that he wasn’t attracted to the hot lawyer too. Could’ve fooled me.” 

Chanyeol smirked, feeling happy for his friend probably about to get laid. “Well, since it’s outside of work, let him have some fun of his own. Although I may end up with a problem.” 

Baekhyun looked at a nonchalant Chanyeol, as if he did not just mention that he’s going to have a problem. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, uh, Sehun was supposed to adopt me for the night at his apartment but seems like that’s out of the question now.” Chanyeol shrugged, getting his phone and starting to scroll through it. “I can just look for a nearby hotel though. It’s already time for me to crash.” 

Baekhyun gulped his remaining alcohol in one shot and sighed. “Keep your phone, Park. You’re staying with me tonight. Well, me and Jongdae, so no need to search for any hotels.” 

“You don’t need to, Baek!” Baekhyun didn’t know if it’s from the alcohol (which he didn’t drink that much of) but a flustered and shy Chanyeol actually seemed to him kind of cute. “Really, I don’t want to be a bother-” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and just asked for their tab, paid for it, and dragged a complaining Chanyeol behind him. “Just keep quiet, Park. I’m not an asshole partner, okay. I take care of my partners so stop complaining.” This shut Chanyeol up, and needless to say that during the whole taxi ride to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s shared apartment, it was very quiet.

*** 

Baekhyun was sipping quite satisfactorily on his cup of Americano, on the way to Kyungsoo’s office, even whistling for a bit, when he heard a snicker from ahead of him. He looked up and instantly regretted going to the medical examiner’s office so early in the morning. Because there, standing just a corner before his friend’s office, was his newly assigned partner. Baekhyun sighed inwardly at this early morning encounter, as he had thought that he wouldn’t be seeing this annoying face for at least a few more hours. What luck he has, indeed.

After staying with them for a night, Chanyeol immediately went to his own apartment, having had most of his stuff arrived at the place already. Apparently, his arrival was pushed to a day earlier than the apartment was ready due to the cases piled up in their department. 

“Good morning, partner!” Chanyeol’s deep voice greeted him, even beaming at him kindly - with no hints of any mischief and/or trouble behind those eyes. Baekhyun squinted his eyes at the taller more, making Chanyeol put both his hands up in front of him as a form of surrender and laugh. “I mean no harm, angry… puppy.” 

Baekhyun raised his brow at that comment but decided to let it go and continued on sipping his coffee. Chanyeol’s wary stance loosened up after seeing that Baekhyun had turned his attention back to his beverage now. He really looked like a tiny, feisty puppy, ready to bite him for disturbing him and his bone toy, or something. 

After a minute or two, Baekhyun once again turned back to him, seemingly more calm than earlier. “Okay, what are you doing here?” He asked gruffly. “...And good morning to you, too.” The last part he whispered but it still made Chanyeol smile. 

“Oh, right. Kyungsoo texted me, and I assumed you got those messaged too?” Chanyeol started walking beside Baekhyun, trying to watch him inconspicuously. Ever since he allowed him to sleep over last weekend, he just couldn’t help but think of the smaller detective. Well, more than he already was thinking before, anyway. 

“Yeah, though I wonder why he needed us to come here personally and not just send it to the headquarters as usual.” Baekhyun stopped by the medical examiner’s door, took one last sip of his coffee, crumpled the empty cup and knocked. 

_“Come in.”_ Came Kyungsoo’s manly voice from inside the door. The partners looked at each other and nodded, Baekhyun then twisted the door knob to enter the room with Chanyeol following right after. Baekhyun immediately threw his cup into the bin next to the door.

They saw the medical examiner, still in his lab coat, sitting behind his table and seriously inspecting a set of papers on his hand. Kyungsoo put down the papers he was so intensely studying earlier and waited for them to take their seats too. 

The three of them were friends, having already worked together on different cases throughout the years - separately and as reluctant partners - in the past, not to mention being of almost the same age. They hardly exercised seniority between the three - a breath of fresh air in their environment. However, much to Kyungsoo’s annoyance, it seemed already as a fact that Chanyeol and Baekhyun, although always bickering with each other, had an unspoken agreement to make Kyungsoo’s life harder every time they were in the same room. 

Kyungsoo would very much like to not be interacting with them, especially on cases as they can get very competitive, but this time was an exception. He cleared his throat when, just as expected, the two had started to have a silent war through their stares, which was weird since they seemed amicable when he watched them on the way to his office. _Yes, Kyungsoo has a CCTV system installed by his office. Get over it._

“Are you finally going to start acting as adults or do I have to wait for another hour?” The two detectives looked at him and possibly whimpered like puppies upon seeing the glare directed at them. They both said sorry and calmed down. Kyungsoo gave them a level headed stare, waiting for their behaviour to really be adult like.

“Alright, alright! We’ll behave.” Baekhyun put his hands up in surrender, kicking the other’s shin secretly to get him to agree. Kyungsoo just sighed internally, having witnessed that. Baekhyun really doesn’t know the meaning of subtle. 

“Anyway, I called you here because I heard you were the ones handling the poisoning cases. And no, I’m not going to treat this as a special case just because he’s some sort of a CEO, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo eyed Chanyeol who was about to complain but became meek after the mention of his name and just let the other continue. “But I’ve noticed something very peculiar about the case.” 

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked him, attention wholly on the case now and all the snickering at his companion forgotten. 

“It’s strychnine.” 

“What?!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun both exclaimed at the same time. “But that poison immediately affects the person! Could it mean...?” 

“Not when mixed with sleeping pills. It slows down the toxic reaction and it could be delayed for almost an hour before the effect takes place.” Kyungsoo said as a matter of fact. “The poisoner seems to know a lot about poisons or probably has read a lot of murder mysteries.” 

“This case just gets trickier by the day. We still haven’t found a motive for the murder. The wife seems to not have known anything about his ongoing affairs before this, and frankly, it seemed like she doesn’t care as long as she gets her monthly allowance for her shopping and overseas trips.” Chanyeol stated. “Killing her husband would be the worst possible scenario for the lifestyle she’s living.” 

He and Baekhyun had both met Mrs. Choi a few days ago to get her statement about the killing of her husband. She seemed melancholic, but she only asked if he was with _her,_ whoever her husband had been seeing for the month. Although the late CEO’s assistants made sure this scandal never leaks, the missus seemed to have her ways of knowing. 

Later today they will officially interrogate Joy. Being the person with Choi Siwon that night, she was the the primary suspect, especially now that it was concluded to be poisoning. 

“But if it was Joy, then she should’ve left a long time before the poison took place.” Baekhyun mused loudly, making the other two in the room look at him. “However, the poison didn’t take effect immediately, which could mean he already had the poison in his system before they entered that room.” 

“Yes, that seems to be the case. We’ve already checked the toxicology composition of the wine and steak present that night and they came out negative.” Kyungsoo handed each of them a copy of the official report. 

“It doesn’t mean Joy is innocent though. After all, she was already with Choi Siwon even before they went to the hotel, remember?” Chanyeol interjected. “We need to check the possible motives for her killing her biggest customer.” 

Baekhyun nodded and, having received the necessary reports from their friend and head medical examiner, was about to stand up when Kyungsoo spoke once again. 

“Before you go, I noticed something peculiar with this and our other recent cases.” The detectives gave him confused and questioning stares, so he had to continue with what he was saying. From the stack of folders by his desk, he got the two from the top and placed them on the table in front of the two. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both took one each and checked. Those were their other murder cases, the ones that happened a few days before the hotel murder. 

“What is this, Kyungsoo?” It was Baekhyun who asked. 

“I noticed a similarity. I apologize for the late results of the other two, but the CEO case had to be bumped up as he was the son of a friend of the ex-boss.” Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol when he said the last bit. It was perfectly known that Chanyeol is the son of the old head of police, Junmyeon’s predecessor. “But I think it was a blessing in disguise as I was able to notice the similarities between the three.” 

“You’re saying these three cases are similar?” Chanyeol clarified, taking the other two files and checking it himself. All three did have similar details - all were poisonings and all done by strychnine. “Do we have a serial poisoner on the loose?” 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun when he asked that. Baekhyun looked back at him and took the file cases too. After a few minutes of leafing through the information, most of which he already knew by heart except the official toxicology reports, he said. “Maybe, but maybe we have someone who targeted these people for a reason. And we have to find out what the connection between these three are is.” 

“I hope I’m wrong but, even without knowing the motive right now, I think these three won’t be the last of it.” Chanyeol grimly said, while Kyungsoo kept quiet and Baekhyun nodded in agreement. “There may be more victims soon and we need to stop it from happening.”

“Well then, we should figure out what the motive is. We’re taking these, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun stood up, holding the cases in his hands. The medical examiner nodded at him and the two detectives took their leave after saying goodbye. 

As they were about to exit the door, it opened to reveal a red haired girl in a lab coat. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know you had guests.” 

“It’s okay, Seulgi. These are detectives Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they were just here to get some results. Guys, this is Seulgi our new employee. Don’t harass her too much in your future cases, please.” Kyungsoo waved at her and introduced the two exasperatedly while the two detectives smiled warmly at the new employee. 

“Nice to meet you, Seulgi.” They both shook her hand and excused themselves after. “Don’t believe grumpy Kyungsoo, we’re nice!” Baekhyun told her and, turning to his friend, he said, “And you, don’t intimidate her too much, you’re so scary.” 

Before Kyungsoo could throw his coffee cup at the both of them, they hastily made their exit, snickering like little kids. While walking on the way to the station, Baekhyun couldn’t help but doubt the evidence they currently had; three murders caused by the same poison, two in Busan and one in Seoul, no connection whatsoever found between the three. “What if these are all random killings done by some lowlife who just happens to know so much about poison?” 

Chanyeol looked at him for a moment before smiling kindly and patting his back. “Don’t worry, Byun. As my favorite detective once said, “there is no murder without motive”. We’ll find out what the motive is.” 

“And what detective is that? The Great Park Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol laughed and walked ahead of his partner, “No, Hercule Poirot. You should really read some more.” 

Baekhyun spluttered in offense, but as he watched the other positively strut ahead of him, he couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, they will know what the motive is and who the killer on the loose is. 

Now all Baekhyun needed to do was figure out how to tell their team leader that they might be dealing with a serial killer. One with a purpose at that.

*** 

Joy looked up from her fiddling with one of her bracelet charms to see the two detectives enter the interrogation room. She never thought she’ll find herself inside this room, ever, in her entire life. She may have taken up a less than decent and, for some, illegal kind of job but other than that she always followed the rules. Besides, despite what others might be thinking of her right now, she never slept with Mr. Choi. She was only ever there for the late CEO as a confidante and a shoulder to cry on.

She returned the smiles given to her by the detectives. Having already met the two before, there was no need for introductions. They greeted each other and both detectives took the seats in front of her. Joy nervously looked behind them at the one way glass and wondered if there was someone watching their exchange. 

“Hi, Joy. There is no need to be nervous, we just need to ask you some questions.” Baekhyun, the detective she had met before at the hotel and who had comforted her after _it_ happened said. She looked at him and his warm smile immediately brought her peace. 

“Ah, y-yes. I just can’t help it.” Joy’s smile was strained and Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice how she fiddled with her bracelet while at it. The lady took a deep breath to calm herself down and asked, “So what will it be, detectives?” 

Chanyeol watched her closely while she answered the questions prepared for her. For some reason, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel uneasy at her presence. Her eyes were shifty and her hand was always holding that charm, and, upon closer inspection, Chanyeol noticed that it was a butterfly one too. 

“Please, would you be able to, tell us what happened that night? From the moment you met Choi Siwon for the night.” Joy looked at Baekhyun who asked, and with a tiny nod of reassurance she started to tell her side of the story. 

“I received a text message from Key that Mr. Choi was already drinking at the bar. I was confused because I hadn’t received any message that the time was moved up an hour. He always went to the bar at the same time, but somehow when I went there with my rushed make up, he was already drunk.” 

“Was there anything that you noticed when you arrived?” Chanyeol was the one who asked, smiling at her kindly. “And I keep on noticing how you fiddle with your bracelet every now and then.” 

Joy was shocked but nevertheless smiled at the detective. “Yes, I do that as a force of habit whenever I’m nervous. I have this from when I was a child, it was given to me by my friends so I really value it a lot.” She paused for a minute, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a look. Now that Joy’s other hand wasn’t covering the bracelet, the butterfly charm had become more obvious. 

“I remember feeling hurt for a bit,” Joy admitted in a low tone, while the two detectives silently, yet kindly prodded her on. “Because he was drinking with another girl with red hair, someone I hadn’t seen in the bar before. I figured maybe there was a new girl and I wasn’t just introduced to her yet since I-” 

“Since you what, Joy?” Baekhyun was the one who asked the girl. A random girl with red hair showing up near the dead CEO in two locations already. “Are you sure you don’t know this new girl?” 

Joy shook her head a no. “I was late because I… I-” she looked at into Baekhyun’s eyes and saw reassurance so she admitted. “I was out with Sungjae that afternoon. We were out having coffee before my and his shift at the hotel.” 

Chanyeol internally rejoiced about being right. They really were more than friends at this rate. “I gather you knew each other because of your monthly visits to the hotel?” 

Joy blushed while nodding her head as an answer. “If you’re going to ask me if I’ve seen her anywhere else… I think I may have caught a glimpse of her? During the dilemma caused by my call to the room service. But I can’t be sure since I was so confused and my emotions were just everywhere and it is impossible that she would’ve been there.” 

The detectives took note of her answer. “Can you tell us the rest of what happened?” 

“After I arrived, the girl suddenly vanished. I was just looking at in another direction because I heard someone call my name and the next time I looked at Mr. Choi, he was already alone and obviously already drunk. I didn’t have the chance to drink whatever they were drinking because it was spilled when I got there. He told me that the lady from earlier was just went to wipe her dress off from the wine but she never came back.” 

“We were supposed to wait for her return but Siwon’s head started drooping and he probably drank way more than normal because he was already dozing off. That had never happened before so I immediately called his driver to help me to take him to the hotel. He got his senses back for a few minutes when we got to the room to order the usual and drink some more wine. And then the rest happened.” She finished and the detectives were just amazed at her courage. They offered her water after, which she gladly accepted. 

To make the situation lighter Baekhyun brought up the bracelet again since she returned to stroking the butterfly charm. 

“Somehow this just gives me strength, or courage, like how it has been doing for me since I was a kid. You see, detectives, I grew up in an orphanage in Busan but it got burned down. I don’t remember much about it since I was only six years old and it has been twenty years since then. All I know is that I’ve had this since then and this has been guiding me.” Joy was wistful when she told them her story. 

“We’re sorry to hear that, Joy.” Baekhyun comforted her, but she dismissed it and smiled. “Ah, no. It’s been a long time already and I just like the idea of having this bracelet close to me.” 

After they were done with their questions, they both thanked her and guided her out of the room. When they entered the hallway, they saw Jongdae and Irene waiting for them, as well as other lingering reporters. 

“Byun! Park!” Jongdae called out to them, and the two addressees went to their friend to ask what he wanted. “Jongdae, what are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked and gave Irene a friendly greeting. 

“To get some news, of course! Chanyeol, my man, did you forget what was my work?” Jongdae was being cheeky, which only meant one thing and that is- “Hello there! I’m Kim Jongdae and this is Irene, my apprentice. I was wondering if you could answer a few of our questions?” 

Both detectives groaned and tried to hide Joy behind them but Jongdae already got his firm grip on the girl’s hand from when he shook her hand. “Jongdae, what are you doing?” Baekhyun was exasperated by his friend. 

“Joy must be tired. Jongdae, can’t you interview her some other time?” Chanyeol also interjected but before he could add anything more, Irene spoke. “Joy, if it is okay, we would like to ask just a few questions? Nothing big, really.” 

The reporter’s smile was so charming that Joy dumbly nodded at her in agreement. Before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could even do anything about it, she was already dragged to a semi-secluded area in the police station. 

“Bye, guys. See you later!” Jongdae waved at them before disappearing. The two could only sigh at this and notice that the other reporters seemed to follow them as well. Well, the media frenzy over this death probably won’t die down as of yet, especially with the missus calling for justice in her social media accounts.

 

 

“Hyung, I think we really need to check what happened in Busan.” Baekhyun urged their team leader. They were currently discussing the new lead they had found in their three cases and the possibility that it could all be connected. If that information made its way to the public, it might cause an unnecessary panic. 

“This needs to be solved and contained immediately. No sharing of this information to anyone.” Minseok was staring intently at his best detective. Baekhyun was affronted at the insinuation and Chanyeol burst out laughing. “Hyung! You know I never say anything to that annoying roommate of mine.” Baekhyun defended himself. 

“That’s why we need to check this out already!” Baekhyun went back on track and grabbed Sehun. “Me and this little one here are going to Busan to investigate.” He grinned, while Sehun was, in turn, struggling in his hyung’s hold, at the same time indignantly saying that he’s not the little one between them two. Something that was completely ignored by the older one. 

“What are you talking about? Sehun is not your partner.” Minseok absently said as he was busy checking the files given to him by his team members. He looked up to see Baekhyun pouting at him. “No, I clearly said he’s gonna be my partner, or should I say ward, and your partner would be Park over there.” 

Sehun started laughing at Baekhyun’s predicament until he realized he had been called a ward. “Hey! I’m not a kid anymore.” He complained while pouting, completely contradicting to what he had just said and simultaneously making the three older detectives melt at his cuteness. 

“I guess you and I are going to Busan, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol drawled, even winking at an already fuming Baekhyun to piss him off even more. “Shut up, Park!” 

Minseok and Sehun laughed at the two, obviously enjoying this. The former still thought they were really close friends and the latter just enjoyed Baekhyun’s suffering and Chanyeol’s mirth. “So it is settled then.” Their team leader concluded, beaming at the two of them. “You both are doing good. I appreciate it big time.” 

Chanyeol finally became serious again after laughing with them for a few minutes. “How about the case here, hyung?” 

“Don’t worry about that, Chanyeol hyung. The boss and I will take care of everything here, just en- I mean, make sure you learn everything there is to learn in Busan.” Sehun put his hand around Chanyeol, acting very suave although he wasn’t really fooling anyone in the room. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his acting. “Right, I’m pretty sure Minseok hyung will be the busy one, while you are busy… with other things. Ouch!” 

Sehun punched Chanyeol without hesitation at the undertone and glared at Minseok and Baekhyun who were guffawing. “And because of that I’m going to take care of your accommodation and everything else. Leave it to me, hyungs.”

“That’s nice of you, Sehun. As expected from my partner, indeed.” Minseok said gratefully to Sehun. The meeting was already wrapped and so they were on the way out of the meeting room. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t really reject Sehun’s offer of help because their team leader seemed happy about it. However, if Sehun’s smirk and the wicked glint in his eyes were anything to go by, this offer is anything but nice. 

 


	3. All clues lead to only one answer

Part III. All clues lead to only one answer 

 

They realised that trusting Sehun with their accomodation proved to be the worst decision ever when the hotel receptionist announced to them that there was only one room reserved instead of two. One room, with one queen sized bed smacked right in the center of the room. When they asked for an extra room, the only answer they received was a shake of the head and a resounding no. To add to their predicament, other hotels in the area were also booked because of some weddings, conferences, reunions and other events, all of which happened to take place at the same time. 

“Are there really no other rooms available?” Baekhyun tried once again, batting his lashes and biting his lip. But to no avail, as he received the same answer he had been getting since an hour ago when they checked in. Chanyeol, even though he always enjoyed making the shorter one annoyed with his antics, was also feeling frustrated at this turn of events. Sehun and his playfulness will be the death of him, not to mention the fact that they also weren’t able to contact the said detective from the moment they arrived. 

“I’m so sorry, sir. There is nothing I can do about it as we are fully booked for a wedding and a press conference that will take place at the same time. Your room has also been already pre-paid for the entire duration of your week long stay.” The receptionist informed them, hoping that the tiny new information would be helpful to the two disgruntled guests. 

But judging by the loud “WHAT!?” both guests exclaimed at the same time, it seemed like it had had the opposite effect on them. “Please, tell me you’re joking right now.” 

“Sadly, no. I’m afraid we also offer no refunds as it is peak season at the moment.” The staff was apologetic. Baekhyun heard Chanyeol mutter a “fucking Oh Sehun” under his breath and couldn’t help but agree to his partner’s sentiment. 

Giving up, Baekhyun signed the papers and received the room key from the staff along with instructions on how to get to their room, call for room service, etc. Frankly, Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention as he was already dreading the coming days of sharing the same room with Chanyeol. Despite being civil compared to before, there was still some awkwardness between them, which just couldn’t be helped. 

Both he and Chanyeol thanked the staff who was smiling at them apologetically before making their way to their room on the 6th floor. They got into the elevator and, to make matters worse, everyone who was with them seemed to be checking them out. Something that couldn’t be helped as they both looked less like detectives and more like models with their outfits and good looks. 

Chanyeol had his black mane ruffled attractively, giving him a soft look, and his fake glasses that made one just want to cuddle the said guy. He was also wearing a simple shirt topped with a denim jacket and skinny jeans accentuating his long legs. Meanwhile, Baekhyun looked so soft and cute that the receptionist from before had just stared at him absentmindedly, at some points even being unable to properly answer his inquiries. He was wearing round fake glasses and a fur-lined denim jacket that only accentuated his broad shoulders. 

Both the women and men they shared the elevator with kept on staring at them quite obviously and Chanyeol had no other choice but to smile uneasily at them before taking his phone out and busying himself with it. Baekhyun, on the other hand, being the charmer that he was, started a conversation with three ladies. Apparently, they were here for a wedding but were originally from Busan although all three had moved to other cities some years ago. They asked him out for coffee but he politely refused for now, promising to maybe catch up with them later. 

An inaudible sigh of relief was let out by the two detectives when the elevator pinged on the sixth floor. They smiled once again to Baek’s new acquaintances and bid them farewell as they left the elevator. They silently walked towards their room, dreading their cliché, over the top situation. Trust Sehun to prank them in the most childish way he could ever think of. 

“I think we’re here.” Chanyeol’s deep voice echoed throughout the empty corridor. Baekhyun stopped from his absent minded walk and looked up to see the door, the little number plate indicating room 614. Chanyeol took the room key from him and swiped it by the lock, it clicked and both subconsciously took a deep breath before entering the room. 

_Why am I suddenly feeling nervous? It’s just a room, and it’s just for a few days. Get a grip of yourself._ their inner thoughts matched as both were trying to psyche themselves up for this. _Because there really isn’t anything to worry about, right?_

“Well, this is bigger than I expected.” Chanyeol walked in first, putting down his duffel bag by the table and sitting down on the leather couch. He patted it twice and smiled reassuringly at his silent partner. “I can sleep here, it feels comfortable enough. You can take the bed, Baek.” 

Baekhyun blinked. Once, twice, thrice and till the implication of what Chanyeol had said finally sinked in. “N-no, Chanyeol. There’s no need to do that. We’re both going to be tired whilst doing this case and it doesn’t matter to me if we share a bed. It’s a big bed anyway. Plus, leather couches are hardly comfortable to sleep on no matter what the size of the person is.”

Chanyeol smiled gratefully at that, unknowingly staring at Baekhyun who started to fidget and avoid meeting his eyes. Working on this case had caused a great improvement of the relationship between the two; they no longer bickered to no end every time they saw even just a glimpse of each other’s face. It was something that Chanyeol was really happy about. 

“Well, in that case I should settle in. Travelling always makes me feel sleepier.” Baekhyun nodded and watched as Chanyeol moved from the couch towards the bed, taking the left side of the bed and lying down immediately, not even bothering to change his clothes. 

“Okay. I’ll just wake you up when it’s time for dinner.” Baekhyun said, excusing himself and going to the bathroom to change his clothes. He had to go out anyway and call Sehun for updates about the CCTV footages they had left for the younger detective to check. He didn’t want to disturb the other’s sleep. They both had been very busy, trying to solve this case, and rarely had any time to rest. 

In a way, Baekhyun was also thankful for them being more and more civil towards each other. Earlier pettiness had been set aside for a greater goal and for the greater good. At least that’s what Jongdae had told him when he freaked out about going to Busan with Chanyeol. This wasn’t a vacation anyway, they were here to solve a case. Hell, he didn’t even understand the new set of emotions that came along with being civil towards the taller. However, he decided not to ponder too much about it for now.

After gathering all his stuff and the case files, Baekhyun silently made his way out of the room, as Chanyeol softly snored on the bed. Baekhyun smiled a little at this spectacle before going straight to the hotel’s coffee shop and getting the most secluded table he could find. 

_Hyung, so far I’ve seen no one with red hair enter or leave the building, in disguise or not. It’s really not that hard to it too because it’s rather unusual.”_

Baekhyun sighed upon hearing this. Somehow he started to doubt the statements of both Joy and Sungjae. There was just something about this red haired girl that didn’t sit well with him, a hunch that he had already discussed with Chanyeol and to which the latter had agreed to. 

“Is there really nothing? Did you check all entrances? How about the CCTV footage from the parking lot or from the back entrance?” 

_I haven’t gotten to those footages yet, Minseok hyung told me to discuss something with Junmyeon hyung first. Something important about another case. I will check on those soon and report back to you._

Baekhyun thought the other would end the call then and there but a teasing tone invaded his ears when the brat spoke up again. 

_Meanwhile, how are you and Chanyeol hyung doing? Did you like my surprise?”_ Sehun was laughing so hard on the other end that Baekhyun wanted to kick him, if only he were within his short legs’ reach. 

“Whatever you’re planning, Sehun, it’s not going to happen. It’s all going to burn down to ashes just like how I will turn you to ashes once I get my hands on you. Just wait a few more days.” Baekhyun threatened, but instead of scaring the other detective it just made him laugh even harder to the point that Baekhyun could swear there were actual tears in his eyes with the rate he was going. 

_It’s really time for you two to stop bickering like little children though, hyung.” Sehun paused for a moment and Baekhyun started to think he was just being a good maknae for once, until he heard the last bit. “And it’s time to work on that sexual tension already. It’s so thick, I suffocate whenever I’m in the same room as you two.” Cue more snickering from the other side of the line._

“Really? Oh Sehun? How did you even graduate from the police academy with how immature you are?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, exasperation taking over him. “Just report to me whenever you find that girl, okay? I sure hope to God that the girl exists.” 

_Okay, okay, hyung. You gotta chill. Bye, be safe and have fun over there._

Despite the way their conversation went, Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at their caring maknae. He may be cold and a prankster on the outside but he really was just a soft baby on the inside. He put his phone away and opened the files he came had brought with him - the official records, Kyungsoo’s report from the medical examiner’s office and some newspaper clippings about the crimes. 

Baekhyun was getting really into it when familiar voices reached his ears and piqued his interest. He turned towards the table near him and saw the same women who had been with them in the elevator earlier. They were so engrossed in their topic that they didn’t even notice the waiter delivering their order, much less an eavesdropping and curious detective. 

Why was Baekhyun interested? Because the three middle aged ladies were talking about Mr. Choi and mentioning details not even released to the public yet, and some the police weren’t even aware of. 

_“I’m telling you, it was caused by those mafia people after him for the land here in Busan. They’ve desired to have that land for so long but the Chois never wanted to sell it.” Said one woman, the one who had eyed Chanyeol up and down earlier. Yeah, Baekhyun remembered her, alright._

_“You mean the land of the old orphanage? Why would they want it? No one in Busan has ever forgotten what happened to those poor kids. May they rest in peace.” Said another one._

_The lady who had asked Baekhyun out earlier butted in, “Let me tell you, there have been rumours about the plans of Choi Incorporated to put up a mall on that land. It’s been twenty years, they say. No one remembers or honors those poor kids like they deserve.”_

Baekhyun, not being able to take it, gathered all his things - making sure nothing is left behind - and passed by the ladies’ table as if he was already leaving the cafe. He purposely dropped his phone in front of the table, making the ladies pay attention to him. 

“Oh my! You are the handsome young man we met earlier!” The lady who invited him before exclaimed. Baekhyun smiled at that and bowed to them, apologizing for having disturbed their conversation. “Nonsense! You did not disturb anything! Come, sit, sit!” 

The detective accepted the offer and sat in the free chair, thanking them for being so kind. “Are you here for some kind of a vacation? Was that your boyfriend earlier?” _These are some nosy ladies, aren’t they?_ Baekhyun thought.

Baekhyun waved his hands in denial for their earlier statement. “No, we’re not… We’re just friends here for vacation.” He had the gut feeling not to reveal the real reason for their visit. “Was it true when I heard earlier that Choi Incorporated were planning on building a mall here?” He asked to the delight of the gossiping ladies.

“Yes, they supposedly were.” Lady number one, known as Mrs. Lee, said. “However, given the recent... You know, tragedy... I don’t know if they will still continue with the plan.” She whispered the last bit. “Mr. Siwon Choi was the one who spearheaded the project and wanted to fulfil it so badly.” 

“I’m telling you,” Baekhyun turned to lady number two - Mrs. Jung, “It’s the curse everyone was telling about. The spirits of the dead did this as karma for wanting to build that complex mall on that land.” 

“Mrs. Kim, you should stop believing in nonsense like that.” The third lady berated her friend. “The police already confirmed it was murder, not some divine mediation caused by karma.” 

Baekhyun chuckled to ease the growing tension. “Would you mind telling me more about this land? How come it hasn’t been reported that a new mall was going to be put up here, though? I’m sure everyone would’ve been thrilled over that.” 

“You see, young man.” It was lady number one who answered his queries. “Twenty years ago, an orphanage stood on that land. Chois wanted to buy it so bad for a mall but the villagers and even the mayor were protesting against it. There were, after all, kids living in that building that wouldn’t have anywhere else to go, and they didn’t offer any alternatives for them.” 

“Sadly, one dreadful evening, it all burned down. The building and the kids in it. Everyone died and the whole Busan was mourning the loss of innocent lives.” 

All three ladies fell silent afterwards. Mrs. Kim, after a long minute, added, “Of course, they couldn’t put up a mall in that prime location even if, technically, it was now vacated, because everyone was still against it. And maybe now they were hoping that the public sentiment against that mall had finally subsided after two decades.” 

“It’s not that easy to forget tragedies like that in one’s life. Before my family and I transferred to another city a decade ago, the sentiment against them here was still strong.” Mrs. Jung was teary eyed when she shared this. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I had spent time with those kids and remembering them has me all choked up.” 

Baekhyun nodded sympathetically. “Is it alright to ask what the name of the orphanage was?” 

“Sunshine orphanage, and the little kids were called butterflies.” She chuckled, remembering the better memories of the place’s past. 

 

 

_“Sehun, get me everything you can find out about this orphanage named Sunshine from Busan.”_

*** 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked down the street of the village just outside the city where the house of the first victim was located. As they passed by houses upon houses, they couldn’t help but notice, how deadly silent the neighborhood was. They looked around and saw that most of the doors were locked, drapes were closed and only a few residents outside were taking in the morning sun.

The pair was mostly ignored by the residents, who seemed to be mainly of the elderly age, although it didn’t mean that they weren’t checked out, as people seemed curious as to who these two men wearing shirts topped with opened button shirts were. The two detectives made sure to smile to anyone who met their eyes, hoping not to scare anyone by their presence. After all, they were the good guys and were only in the area to check on the crime scene. 

Chanyeol was the one who noticed the house first, as Baekhyun was busy greeting a lovely morning to a grandmother who happened to meet them on the street. Baekhyun noticed from the hesitant gazes towards him that the other residents was scared. But of what? 

“We’re here.” The taller detective called out to his distracted partner. Baekhyun looked towards the house and, sure enough, it was still railed off by a police tape all around it. They went underneath the tape, having already received the authorization. When they heard some gasps, they looked behind them only to find that some of the neighbors had come out of their abodes.

“Don’t worry, we’re policemen.” Baekhyun assured them by showing them his badge and followed Chanyeol inside the house right after. 

It looked like the place had already been thoroughly examined and all discoveries had already been included in the case files. But they just wanted to check it out by themselves as there may have been some clues left from his essentials that could answer the question of why he was killed. 

“So this is where he was discovered, I gather?” Chanyeol was standing beside the chalked pattern of the body. It was inside his bedroom and, judging by the traced pattern, it looked like he was also suffering when he was dying, trying to crawl his way to salvation. Such was the effect of strychnine poison. 

Next they examined the other places marked around the house - the medicine cabinet, the kitchen, and the living room. According to the official report, Yoona was about to check on the pastor as he hadn’t come out for a day and had missed service twice, which had never happened before. Upon discovering that the main door wasn’t locked, she went inside and noticed how it seemed that some sort of a burglary had taken place due to the chaos. She was about to call the police when she checked the bedroom and saw the body of her dear friend. 

She screamed for help and other neighbors immediately came to see what the fuss was about only for some to faint over the shock of seeing a dear friend lying lifeless. They immediately called the police, which responded fast and took their statements. At least that’s what the official report stated. 

“He seems to have been a very busy person.” Chanyeol commented, while leafing through the pastor’s journal with his hands covered in gloves, of course. “Meetings, services, and outreach programs, he seems to have lived his life the way pastors usually do. Who would want to kill someone like him?” 

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun absentmindedly answered, checking out the framed photographs on the shelves. “But it looks like someone else had also come here to check his belongings before the police or even the neighbors could come for help.” 

“The disarrayed furniture and essentials, right?” Chanyeol hummed. “Some neighbors also claimed to have seen black cars lingering in the area, and suspects it was the mafia. Explains why they were so scared earlier.” 

“Yeah-” 

 

 _CRASH_

 

A glass shattered from the direction of the kitchen. Both detectives immediately became alert, getting their guns out and taking the safety off. Baekhyun signalled that he will go to the kitchen while Chanyeol checks the front. Chanyeol nodded in agreement and softly, without making any sounds, they went their separate ways. 

Even if they always bickered and never got along well before at the academy, once they were paired up, it was as if an instant connection and understanding surged through the both of them. That was the reason why their seniors and teachers were so disappointed with their unending fights and banters - because of the wasted potential. 

Baekhyun, with his hands lowered and gripping his gun tight, made his way towards the kitchen. He softly walked towards the end of the hall where the kitchen was separated by a door, carefully enough not to let the wooden floors creak and alert the intruder of his presence. The culprit must’ve been in the house before they came inside a few minutes ago. 

Baekhyun was on high alert as he pushed the door open and upon entering he saw papers scattered on the floor. As he wanted to get a closer look at the said papers, he didn’t notice someone behind him. As soon as he bent down, he was elbowed on his back, making him fall to the floor and let go of his gun that was kicked far away from him soon after. 

Baekhyun rolled to the side to avoid an oncoming attack and kicked his attacker, making him fall to the floor too. He gathered his wits and stood up, extracting a knife hidden by his calf. 

“Who are you?” The detective demanded. 

His attacker was clad in all black - black hoodie, black cap lowered over his face and half of it also covered in a black face mask, making it hard to give an identification. Baekhyun didn’t receive any answer and was set into defensive mode instead when the guy lunged at him again. 

Be He dodged the attack and when Baekhyun was about to strike with his knife, the attacker went under his arm and elbowed his wrist so that he also let go of it. Before Baekhyun could react, he was buttheaded in the stomach and dropped to the ground with the man in front of him. Baekhyun tried to kick him but was punched in the head instead. The hit made him feel dizzy but his hand that he had put up to protect himself managed to swipe the face mask off of his attacker. 

The revelation made him freeze on the ground. This was an advantage for the guy as he put his mask back on, grabbed the scattered papers and ran away. 

Just in time, Baekhyun heard gunshots directed at the guy and a few minutes later he heard footsteps running towards him. 

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Chanyeol was kneeling beside his head, dabbing his handkerchief on his bleeding lip. Baekhyun winced at each dab and Chanyeol said, “sorry” each time. 

After getting his bearings back, Baekhyun looked at his partner, utterly dazed and confused. “Hey…” Chanyeol was definitely worried now. Baekhyun looked lost. 

“It was Lay hyung.” Baekhyun merely whispered it but Chanyeol managed to still hear him loud and clear. (On a good day, Baekhyun would comment that it was thanks to his large dumbo ears but not today.) 

“Wh-what do you mean Lay hyung?” Chanyeol was equally confused now. “Are you saying that… that-” 

Lay was their senior at the academy and in the force but was deemed missing in action two years ago. He just disappeared into thin air, leaving no traces of him and his current whereabouts. They wanted to look for him before but Junmyeon, Lay’s boyfriend then, didn’t agree to it and just told them to let it rest. They really couldn’t go against his orders so they didn’t pursue it any further. 

“But why would he be here of all places? After years of no appearance and contact?” 

“I don’t know. I hope I was imagining things too but I… don’t know. But I’m pretty sure he recognized me or else I would’ve received something much worse than a split lip.” 

Chanyeol chuckled in agreement. He closed his eyes for a few minutes to get his thoughts back together and said. “Well, let’s see what he could’ve been after.” 

Baekhyun nodded and accepted the hand extended to him by Chanyeol who smiled at him once he was standing steadily in front of him. He dusted his pants and followed the other back to the victim’s room. 

 

They went back to what they were doing earlier, which was leafing through the late pastor’s countless documents stacked in his drawers. Opening a mini closet close to the television in the room, Chanyeol noticed a hollow part of the floor. 

“Baek, come here! I think I found something.” 

Baekhyun went to him and together they peeled off the flooring only to discover a storage located below the floor. It was small, just a foot long, yet deep and filled with documents and old journals. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun took them out one by one and checked them out. 

There were newspaper clippings about Choi Incorporated’s purchase of the land where Sunshine orphanage used to be located, about the fire, about it’s victims and who the survivors were. 

“Looks like he’s connected to this orphanage you spoke of, Baek.” Chanyeol commented, still leafing through more clippings of grief and anger about what happened. Baekhyun had already told him about what he had discovered last night when he woke up for dinner. 

“Wha-” 

Baekhyun didn’t get to finish his question as he also got to read what Chanyeol had been pointing out. 

_“Lee Eun Jae, the pastor in charge of the orphanage, was among those few who survived the fire, having been out of town when it happened. He was so overcome with grief that he wailed and cried to the point that he fainted.”_

Lee Eun Jae’s name was attributed to the picture of a younger version of the pastor who most definitely doesn’t didn’t call himself by that name. The reports said his name was Kim Jaesuk. 

“He changed his name… What could be the reason for that...” 

“I think I just found the answer to your question.” Chanyeol muttered, as Baekhyun sat beside him and gaped at the picture he was holding. It was slipped into the journal, with three of its pages ripped out of its spine. Baekhyun took it from Chanyeol and examined the picture.

 

In the picture, there were five people in total. 

 

Three men and two women. They were all smiling and holding each other’s hands while at it. Upon closer inspection, they saw the name _“Sunshine Orphanage”_ plastered on top of the building. The men in the middle were recognizable as Choi Siwon, Lee Eun Jae, Park Bora (who looks a whole lot similar to the second victim who went by Park Sunbin) and, from the looks of it, the other man was Jung Yunho, a well known retired prosecutor, and the last girl was named a Jung Soojung.

“What does this picture mean?” Chanyeol breathed out. 

“I don’t know. But we need to find out soon because I think I just found our connection.” 

They decided to take all the files they had found in the hiding place with them and label them as evidence. They would further study them once they got back to the station in Seoul. 

 

 

Baekhyun finished showering and covered his body with a towel from the waist down before leaving the bathroom. He was drying out his hair with a hand towel when the door suddenly opened and Chanyeol walked in without a worry. 

Baekhyun shrieked unexpectedly and used the hand towel to attempt to cover his chest. “Ah! Don’t you know how to knock?!” 

Chanyeol, who was clearly startled by the sudden shrieking, started to laugh when he realized what the matter was. A blushing Baekhyun trying so hard to conceal his chest because of the sudden appearance of his roommate was, for lack of a better word, amusing to Chanyeol. 

“Relax, I know what a male human body looks like.” Chanyeol dropped the paper bags he was carrying on the center table and started to take things out from it. Baekhyun was not moving at all due to the fact that he had no clothes at the moment and to get the said clothes he had to walk towards where Chanyeol was as that’s where his luggage was located. 

“Here, I bought some supplies to treat your wounds. We don’t want them to get infected.” Chanyeol beckoned to a disoriented and merely blinking Baekhyun to come closer. Once he was in front of his partner, Baekhyun scoffed when he was beckoned to sit down on the sofa while Chanyeol was perching on the table. 

“You don’t need to do this, I can do this on my own.”

“Shush, Baekhyun, I’m concentrating here.” And Chanyeol was indeed concentrating. If Baekhyun hadn’t been dealing with his confusing emotions right now - for instance, what is that weird sensation in his stomach - he would be making fun of how Chanyeol was going to become cross eyed from trying to impeccably read the instructions on the disinfectant bottle.

Choosing to do what he does best, Baekhyun opened his mouth and finally made a remark. “Are you sure that table can hold your gigantic weight?” 

Chanyeol grinned but ignored the other in favor of perfectly applying the right amount of medicine on the cotton swab he was holding. Once satisfied, he pondered where to start by staring intensely at his blushing partner. Chanyeol chose not to comment on it just in case the other decides to run away right after. 

Baekhyun wasn’t even meeting his gaze now, trying to focus on other things in the room like staring intensely at the bed across from them. 

“Baekhyun, look up so I can see your wound better.” 

Chanyeol’s deep voice was full of concern instead of sarcasm or ire for the first time and it definitely made the pounding of the smaller detective’s heart unbearable for him. 

Baekhyun was determined to avoid doing what the other asked of him although he had already been conned into sitting onto this couch. He was determined but even a strong and well-trained detective like him wasn’t able to resist a hand under his chin that guided his face upwards.

And suddenly, Baekhyun was staring straight into the almond shaped eyes of his sworn nemesis, Park Chanyeol, in close proximity. 

Without saying a word, Chanyeol started to carefully dab the cotton swab against his split lip. Baekhyun was now the one becoming cross eyed in his attempts to watch the other’s hand just to avoid having to stare at his face. _Oh, what a beautiful face it is,_ Baekhyun shook his head at this thought, making Chanyeol’s hand fell slip. 

“Oops, sorry about that. Just thought of… some… horrible… thoughts…” 

Chanyeol shrugged before returning back to holding Baekhyun’s face again. “No worries, just don’t move again. I can’t concentrate.” 

Baekhyun was about to nod but managed to hold himself back from it, “Yeah, got it. Sorry.” 

“So, what were you thinking about?” Chanyeol asked, whilst dabbing on other smaller wounds that Baekhyun had gotten from the struggle earlier. 

“None- I mean, nothing.” Chanyeol really had this effect on Baekhyun wherein his feisty side just came out naturally. He knew he should stop doing that now since they’re partners and he’s capable of being mature and all. 

“Tha-thank you for this, Chanyeol, and…” Baekhyun stuttered and struggled to make a sentence when he realized that Chanyeol was staring right at him with a strange look in his eyes. “... and for earlier.” 

Chanyeol just shrugged at this. He was now opening the tube of ointment and putting some onto his fingertip. “It was nothing. This is what partners do, we have each other’s back. Always.” 

“But I-I haven’t been a g-good partner to you.” Baekhyun struggled to speak even more as Chanyeol was currently dabbing on his lips. His firm finger was touching his lips and Baekhyun didn’t know why it became the only thing he could think about right now. 

“That’s nonsense, Baek. You let me spend the night in your apartment when I got back even though you still hated me back then.” Chanyeol smiled handsomely at him. It was so sudden and way too beautiful for Baekhyun to look away. “I am very thankful for that. I also think you’re done.” 

After Chanyeol had said that, silence prevailed between the two. A thick tension that one could cut with a knife engulfed them, wholly. They didn’t seem to be able to take their gazes off of each other. It was as if a spell embraced the two of them and suddenly they were in a different realm.

Both couldn’t take their eyes off of each other and slowly, still captured by the sweet spell they were in, they leaned towards each other. Their eyes might have contained a lot of questions, but their hearts were telling them that this was indeed the answer they were looking for. Their lips were barely an inch apart when the spell got suddenly broken.

“Achoo!” Baekhyun, who hadn’t been wearing anything for the past half an hour, was shivering. Chanyeol blinked and laughed at what had just happened, while Baekhyun was so embarrassed, he excused himself, saying a quick “I-I need to find some clothes.” and leaving Chanyeol still sitting on that table, unable to contain his laughter.

*** 

Jangsan mountain area was sparsely populated on that particular morning. The two detectives looked around and saw a few joggers, ajummas with their sun visors down their face doing their morning exercises and a few residents walking their dogs. There weren’t a lot of people in the area and, judging by the responses they got from asking around earlier, it seemed like the usual situation in the area.

They asked around to locate the parking lot where the body of Park Sunbin was found dead insider her car. 

“We sh-should go that way.” Baekhyun pointed to it, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Ever since they almost kissed, things had been awkward between the two. There was no bickering or shouting matches but also no easy conversations. They both lied down stiff on the bed, not daring to move, afraid they would touch the other in any way. With their eyes closed and feigning sleep, they barely had made it through the night. 

Chanyeol nodded and walked beside his partner but with a reasonable distance between them. Despite him knowing that it was due to the heat of the moment, it also had felt like they were sharing something more special - their own world. But then the moment had to be ruined and here they were now. Chanyeol couldn’t help but steal glances at his partner, who Chanyeol knew was trying so hard to avoid him. 

“Baekhyun.” 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun didn’t even look at him when he answered. Chanyeol was finding this way too cute to deal with so early in the morning. Baekhyun’s response to him last night had given him a bit more hope for the feelings he had kept buried for more than a decade. 

“Baekhyun.” He tried again, but still no turning towards his direction followed. Chanyeol wanted to laugh at this so much. He held his arm to get his attention but an annoyed “what” was a the only disgruntled reply from the shorter one. 

“We’re here.” Chanyeol answered, while pointing his other hand towards their right. 

“Oh. I knew that.” Baekhyun sassed, completely ignoring him and walking towards the space that still had some police tape remnants. Both he and Chanyeol looked around and noticed the CCTV camera that had captured the suffering she had gone through whilst inside her car. They had visited the Busan police station yesterday to study the footage and try to trace her actions that day. 

Today, they would try to “roleplay” that day and mimic her actions to solve when and where she could’ve been poisoned. Experts had already checked her empty water tumbler and it was negative for any traces of the poison. 

“So she started her journey here. Got out of the car, said hi to whoever was parked beside her or to anyone else that passed by. Did a little stretching, bought her tumbler of water and started her hike.” 

“Some ajummas who saw her that day commented on how she didn’t seem any different than usual, having been a regular to this spot.” 

The partners nodded to each other and also started to walk ahead. They went back to where they were earlier and continued with tracing the victim’s footsteps. 

“She may have petted a dog or two. Met some friendly faces and lowered her guard down.” Chanyeol gestured around, while saying this lowly so that Baekhyun was the only one who could hear him. “And then entered this hiking trail, like she did in the past.” 

An interview with a friend, as her relatives could not be found nor traced, revealed that she did this every first Saturday of the month to refresh herself for the new month and just bask in nature. 

Both detectives looked at each other and nodded before entering the trail. It was surrounded by trees and the deeper they walked, the thicker it got. A scream for help here would not be easily heard by the people in the park area. Therefore, they couldn’t understand why did the killer have to poison the victim instead of hurting them physically. 

About in the middle of the trail they saw a bench made for those who wanted to take a bit of rest. Other hikers said this hiking spot was a tough one, which gave the idea that Park Sunbin was at least someone who had lots of stamina. Even the two detectives were a little bit out of breath already as the trail kept getting steeper. 

“She could have met someone taking a break here, a friendly face, maybe she immediately trusted the said person.” Chanyeol shared before taking a seat. 

Baekhyun snorted at that. “Yeah, come on now. Stop trying to take a break, we haven’t even gotten that far yet.” 

Chanyeol smiled because he finally saw a new expression from his partner aside from his earlier poker and awkward faces. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

They went on to the end of the trail and back, exchanging observations and theories, and when they were almost back to where the bench had been earlier, this time it was Baekhyun who continued with his theory. 

“Then, she drinks and oops, no more water in her container. She stops, sees a familiar face and sees them drinking so she asks for some water.” 

“Or the said stranger could’ve offered water to her, seeing as she could’ve just gotten a drink once she goes back to her car,” Chanyeol added. 

“She couldn’t refuse, especially after their earlier conversation together. So she takes a swig of the water offered to her, talks a little bit more with the stranger and walks back to her car.” 

“If she willingly accepted the drink from that person, that means she’s seen them around her a couple more times already. She might’ve had previous conversations with the said person and felt safe around them.” Chanyeol looked towards Baekhyun and both shared a knowing look.

“A girl, most likely.” Baekhyun agreed to where Chanyeol was heading. They walked back some more until they were back to where it all had started.

“Around half an hour later, she’s inside her car and she starts to writhe in pain. But no one hears her because no one was around.” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both looked grim at the final stop. “We need to get more of those CCTV footages, Baek. And maybe from some other months, too.” 

 

 

“How are you doing?” Chanyeol walked into the room, holding some take out food for their dinner and a midnight snack. Because at this rate, they would have to stay up all night to go through at least half of these footages they got from the police department. He had jajangmyeon in one hand, pizza in the other and somehow managed to carry a six pack of beer as well. 

“What are we doing - binge watching movies or what?” Baekhyun commented, eyeing the food choice his partner had bought. “You even brought beer.” 

“If we’re gonna stay up all night studying those footages, we need the boost.” Chanyeol shrugged, grinning at him. “Coffee was not one of the options.” He said when he saw Baekhyun open his mouth to comment. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but still accepted the noodles and beer offered to him. He did need the energy boost, having already watched six tapes of almost the same footage of joggers and hikers going in and out of the trail, the parking lot and the park surrounding the area. 

They were chewing their food silently, watching the tapes on their laptops, when all of a sudden Chanyeol opened his mouth and voiced a question neither of them had expected to be worded, ever, but perhaps the friendly atmosphere gave a leeway for that. 

“Hey, Baekhyun, why do you hate me?” 

Baekhyun was so startled he almost choked on his pizza slice, immediately reaching for his water to soothe his throat. “What? Why do you hate me?” He fired back. 

Confused, Chanyeol protested. “I don’t hate you, what are you saying?” He even had his head tilted to the side, eyes wide and sporting a lost expression. Like an innocent bunny blinking his eyes. 

“Yes, you do. Remember when you tripped me way back in second grade because I scored better than you in art class?” Baekhyun was indignant, how dare Chanyeol say he doesn’t hate him when that memory had single handedly become the most embarrassing moment of his childhood. 

“Second grade? How do you even remember second grade?” 

Baekhyun scoffed. Of course, he remembered every encounter he had had with this gigantic man. Even when they were kids, Chanyeol was already bigger than him - in terms of both height and body mass. Although every kilo the chubby Chanyeol lost while growing up seemed to be added on his growth vertically. 

“How do you not remember the pranks you played on other kids?” Baekhyun was affronted at this, he even spoke with unfinished pizza in his mouth. “I remember kicking your butt while you were drinking water from the school’s fountain during third grade and running away real fast.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes grew the widest Baekhyun had ever seen and, pointing a finger at Baekhyun, he practically screamed. “It was you!! I always thought it was a ghost! Baekhyun!” 

“You - what?” The smaller detective couldn’t help but burst into uncontrollable laughter, clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes after a full minute of laughing. “I can’t believe that’s what you thought! Typical eight year old Chanyeol.” 

At first Chanyeol was insulted by Baekhyun laughing about his innocent self, but watching him radiate with happiness indirectly because of him made it all melt into nothingness. 

Having finally calmed down, Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol was looking at him with fondness, in turn making him blush. “What?? Is there something on my face?” 

Chanyeol shook his head, still looking at the other fondly. “Going back to the question, why do you hate me?” 

Turning serious, Baekhyun hummed. “Let me see, now that you asked me about it, I don’t really know why. I just find- umm, found you annoying before… now, I guess not so much. Now why do you hate me?” 

“I don’t.” Chanyeol shrugged nonchalantly. “You know what they say about boys pulling the pigtails of girls they like? I think that’s just it. Plus, you only seem to talk to me when you wanna fight or to insult me, so I humor you, and insult you back.” 

Baekhyun slammed the water bottle he was drinking on the table and turned towards Chanyeol, looking like he had just discovered the answer to the universe’s existence. “I remember now! That! You’re so smug, and it annoys me.” 

He raised a finger not to allow the taller detective to butt in and deny it. “You’re so full of yourself! Especially every single time when you beat me and are the first, you always, _always_ just have to gloat, don’t you? And that is constantly making me more annoyed throughout the years. You have always had a countless number of admirers and you’re always breaking their hearts, saying a mere _I’m sorry,_ and then the cycle goes on and on.” 

Chanyeol let him rant, his amusement becoming more prominent as Baekhyun poured his heart out more on him.

“And then graduation came and you -” Baekhyun suddenly stopped, this time took another swig of beer and avoided Chanyeol’s questioning eyes. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was surprised at what Baekhyun was about to say. He didn’t know the other remembered their _almost_ kiss after their batch’s graduation party. He thought Baekhyun was too inebriated to even have that memory. 

“Baek-” 

As expected, the other ignored him and continued on with his rant as if he hadn’t almost spilled a secret he’d been hiding all these years. “And then you showed up at the academy just when I thought I finally had a chance to win for once. You showed up and got all the attention, being the head’s son and all that shit.” 

Chanyeol held both of Baekhyun’s cheeks with his palms, squeezing them a bit to make the most adorable pout ever with his lips, and also to make him shut up. 

“Baekhyun, do you remember that night?” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face more firmly, yet gentle at the same time, when the detective begun to shake his head. “Don’t deny it when you almost let it slip earlier.” 

“Ohhh, that…” Baekhyun was looking everywhere but at Chanyeol, and at this moment he caught something on both of their laptops. “Chanyeol, look! Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol glanced at what Baekhyun was indicating, and dropped his hands from Baekhyun’s face. “You don’t mean…” 

In a moment, both of them were pausing their screens and zooming in, capturing a familiar butterfly charm as they did so. 

“We found her.” 

Although covered and well hidden by a cap drawn low to her face, it was impossible to deny that the figure was a girl. A girl that was found to be there on several occasions as they continued to check more and more footages, especially on the day the murder happened. 

 

 

Their next destination before returning home the next day was the old orphanage site, where a new mall was supposed to be constructed. They parked on the street right next to it and were shocked about what they saw. 

It was closed off to the public and with all the banners and signs put up around it, it was very obvious that the residents are still against the idea of a construction in the area. 

Picket signs were scattered all around, stating _“No to the Sunshine Mall,” “Using the name Sunshine is an insult to the place,” “Have some respect, capitalists.”_ and so on. 

But what was most striking to them, however, was the heavy guard surrounding the closed off area. Construction was already going on inside the walled land. Men in black suits were walking around the place with guns in plain view, obviously to incite terror. They looked like the mafia men you see in dramas and the two detectives couldn’t help but wonder why. _Why was the place guarded this heavily against a few harmless protesters who were just trying to preserve the memory of those who died here._

They stayed at a safe distance and observed the place, following their team leader’s instructions to keep away from trouble. It really was a prime location near the national highway and only a few blocks away from the city center. No wonder Choi’s company wanted to have a mall built in the specific area. 

Across the walled construction site stood tents that were surrounded by picket signs as well. One could clearly see were some volunteers handing out food to the members of their protest team.

“Gotta admire their dedication to this cause.” Baekhyun, feeling a bit better now, commented from the driver’s seat. Chanyeol grunted in support of this, while filling up his stomach with a donut. 

“What are you- oh, great. A detective and a donut, really?” 

Chanyeol just shrugged and finished his food. He handed Baekhyun his coffee so that the smaller one could finally finish it. They had left early this morning in hopes that they could survey the area, clearly not expecting it to be this heavily guarded. Now both guessed that they probably won’t be able go near it without being shot by one of those mafia members. 

In terms of their interactions with each other, everything had started to get back on track again. No more awkward lulls between conversations, although the conversations still remained strictly about the case. They never discussed the almost kiss and probably never will despite opening up about the past the other night. It was liberating to finally have the chance to patch up whatever conflicts they had. But waking up cuddling with each other was a new development that neither of them wanted to comment on. 

“I don’t think we’ll find out anything about the orphanage here, Baek. Might as well start our journey back to Seoul.” Baekhyun agreed and started the car.

*** 

“So, how was it? Five days all shacked up with the man you _hate._ ” Sehun even had the courage to air quote the word. As if it wasn’t true… before. Something about Chanyeol coming to his rescue when he was attacked by Lay hit a part of his heart he didn’t even know existed. It melted his anger and replaced it with butterflies in his stomach, which Baekhyun hated the most.

After their conversation about why they hated each other, Baekhyun guessed that along the way, they may have had called a truce. Human relationships were unexplainable, especially when it came to a certain Byun Baekhyun, the same person who would very much love to sock their annoying maknae in the face for the prank he had played on them. 

“It was good, Sehun, thank you for asking.” Everyone turned to him - Sehun, Minseok, Junmyeon and Chanyeol. All sported surprised looks on their faces, with the exception of his partner, due to his tone which sounded weirdly sincere. He shrugged as a response to their questioning glances because he couldn’t offer any other explanation as to why there will no longer be gritted teeth and clenched fists whenever he talks about Chanyeol. Or maybe there will be, the future was too unpredictable to tell. 

Chanyeol smiled at him in happiness from across the table, which Baekhyun ignored, along with the warming of his cheeks and the fast beating of his heart. Instead, he focused on their head of department who was explaining to them his plans after Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s reports. 

“According to my source, Choi Siwon wanted to rush the building of the mall in the area because of his partner.” Sehun reported with everyone smirking at his usage of, _source_ , which Sehun did not fail to notice. 

“Alright, fine. Jongin only knows about the facts on the surface - when it was purchased, how much it cost, who were the people involved in the deal… But he’s already trying to look into it deeper to find out what could have been the connection between that orphanage and the killing of his boss.” Sehun glared at each of the listeners when they snickered. 

“Please, let’s all act a little more professionally about this, okay?” It seemed like everyone behaved after the remark and so he continued.

“But from what he could guess after comparing it with other files, it involved a lot of money, more than any other deals they had made during that period. Also, when he was trying to access more details about it, their system said it was locked for public access. He’ll tell me more if he finds out something new.” 

“Well then, the priority is to find out more about Joy - what her past was, who she really is, etc. That could give us a clearer picture of her motive. Then, track down the people in this picture,” Minseok held up the group photo, which included the first three victims of this crime, “the priority is to find out who are the last two remaining members, especially the girl. Chances are she’s going to be next. Got it?” 

“Got it.” 

“Baekhyun, Chanyeol, can I have a minute before you go?” Junmyeon called out just as the two detectives were about to go out the door. After nodding goodbyes to Sehun and Minseok, they followed their head to his office. Once the door was locked behind them, the two detectives sat on the couch in front of their boss.

“I know you’re itching to ask me something,” Junmyeon smiled, stopping Baekhyun from protesting against that statement, “I could see you staring at me from across the table, Baekhyun. So fire away.” 

“Hyung, we haven’t had the chance to tell you this yet, but remember when we told the squad that we were attacked while investigating Lee Eun Jae’s house?” Junmyeon nodded at Baekhyun to let him continue. “Well, the person that attacked me was… Umm, I don’t know how to say this but… It was Lay hyung.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened, clearly shocked at by the information. “How sure are you that it was Lay that attacked you, Baekhyun?” 

“While we both were struggling to get the upper hand after he punched me, his mask fell off and revealed his face. I was shocked and he took the opportunity to get those papers and run away. He had a brief encounter with Chanyeol outside the house.” Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon apologetically, “I’m so sorry, hyung. Looks like he’s working for the mafia now.” 

Junmyeon looked thoughtful for a moment, then bobbed his head, stood up and went by the pantry table located in his office. It didn’t contain much, only coffee and other beverages that he could offer to his guests. He prepared three cups of coffee since he already knew the preference of the two. All the while, the partners were following him with their eyes, wondering what could be going through his head. 

“Here, have some coffee. I made sure it’s the way you like it.” Junmyeon put down a cup in front of each detective, went back to get his own and sat back down. He looked thoughtful and, having not said anything for a few minutes, Chanyeol and Baekhyun turned to each other for help but both seemed as lost as the other. 

“I guess it is time for you to learn what really happened two years ago when he left.” Junmyeon started, smiling at them both kindly when they nodded. “However, you have to promise me, that whatever I say in this room will stay in this room only.” 

“Yes, hyung.” The two detectives answered at the same time, meeting their hyung’s eyes when they did so.

“Two years ago Lay got assigned for an undercover assignment to infiltrate the Song mafia and gather enough evidence to have the higher ups of the organization locked behind bars. They’re notorious, often associated with killing, stealing and smuggling. If the police could find even just one concrete evidence of one of these three crimes, they could be jailed for life.” 

“Apologies, I think I should’ve given you two tea instead of coffee.” Junmyeon chuckled as Baekhyun and Chanyeol were obviously surprised by this sudden revelation. They both shook their heads, however, signalling that they could take the coffee. 

“Okay, if you say so, boys. Lay volunteered to do the case, having handled some of the killings that the mafia were suspects of. It was dangerous but he took the risk because of his dedication to his job and wish to get the victims the justice they deserve.” 

“We had to keep all his files within the force locked so we made it seem like he was never part of this organization. The official report says he went AWOL (absence without leave) from one of his missions and, therefore, was subjected to eviction. Lay’s personal files also received the same treatment and from then on he started living as Yixing and went to Beijing.” 

“He joined the China branch of the mafia organization and slowly made his way to the top, doing whatever he could to get their trust without jeopardizing his personal ideologies. I believe that at the moment he is serving as a bodyguard, which is quite an honor in their ranks.” 

“Wha-, you still keep in contact?” Chanyeol was gaping like a fish that had just been pulled out of water, while Junmyeon shrugged at him and took a sip of his coffee before answering. “Of course, I’m his boyfriend after all.” 

“WHAT?” This time both detectives shouted in shock and disbelief. “But- but- how?” 

“We make it work.” was the simple answer that followed.

“This is why you don’t accept neither Minseok hyung’s, nor Jongdae’s advances towards you!” Baekhyun exclaimed, standing up and pointing at Junmyeon in wonder. 

The person in question only laughed in amusement, acknowledging it with a nod. “Those two are entertaining to watch with their attempts to woo me, when in fact they actually want to woo each other.” 

This time it was Chanyeol’s turn to laugh, even reaching over and high fiving his hyung at this. “I thought I was the only one who noticed.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. 

After a few moments, Junmyeon got their attention again and continued. “The day you accidentally encountered him, he was also there to investigate because he has some hunch that the Song mafia may be involved in the Sunshine orphanage fiasco.” 

“If he got the evidence he needed and was able to prove this, he could put them in jail and be back in the force soon after. Even though I may not know the specifics, I have a hunch that this and your case may be connected. His solution may also be the answer you two are looking for. So I wish you both good luck in this case and, please, always be careful.” 

Baekhyun grinned. “Yes, boss. We promise to bring your boyfriend back to you.” 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that. “Please do, detectives Byun and Park.” 

They excused themselves not too long after with their minds still reeling from the information they had received but could never share with anyone else. Out of habit, they both checked their phones and noticed several missed calls from Kyungsoo. 

“Did Kyungsoo call you ten times too?” Chanyeol asked, showing his phone to Baekhyun. The smaller one nodded and tapped the call button, wondering what could be the reason for this.

“Hey, Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun greeted his friend when he had answered after the first ring. Must have been urgent business, Baekhyun surmised. 

_“What took you so long before answering?_ was the greeting from the other side. Not even one hello from their friend.

“Sorry, Chanyeol and I were held up by Junmyeon hyung after our team meeting. What did you want to tell us?” 

_“Can you come by my office anytime soon? I need to tell you something important about the case.”_

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, who was leaning in to listen to their conversation, and despite the confusion agreed to meet him soon. 

“Okay, we will. We’ll visit you today, Soo.” 

_That’s good. Be here soon._

Before the call ended, Baekhyun heard a panicked Kyungsoo saying the name _Seulgi._ But he dismissed it as Kyungsoo being shocked by the girl suddenly entering his office. After all, he had done so before when they were there the first time.

*** 

Sehun had called them both and told them to come to the IT room. He said he had to show them something important but upon arriving there, they found the room to be locked. Chanyeol tried the knob quite a few times before giving up and as he was about to tell Baekhyun to just come back later, they heard whispers inside.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a glance before leaning against the door at the same time, wondering what could be going on inside. 

As it turned out, it was only Sehun talking to Jongin. The detectives assumed the conversation was taking place through a phone. What shocked them the most though were the giggles. The Almighty Oh Sehun _giggling,_ the world must be coming to an end soon. 

Surreptitiously, Chanyeol took out his phone and opened a recording app, unable to miss this opportunity of a lifetime. Baekhyun was watching him, amazed and loving every bit of it. They were chuckling at each other, although they had to make sure none of it got recorded. 

After a few minutes, the voice inside the room stopped and the partners removed themselves from the door. They leaned against the opposite wall and started acting nonchalant. A few seconds later they heard the voice of their maknae again but this time his tone was not as sweet as earlier.

“Where could those two be? I told them to come ASA-” Sehun stopped what he was about to say when he saw his two hyungs smirking at him the moment he opened the door. He groaned, “How much did you hear?” 

“Oh, nothing much.” Baekhyun started, walking inside the room. The moment he passed by Sehun, he started to imitate the younger one, _“Yes, of course, I’ll see you later” giggles, “I can’t wait, I’m sure it’s a lovely restaurant.”_ Followed by some more high pitched giggling that had Chanyeol laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and making Sehun blush to the tips of his hair strands. 

“S-shut up!” Sehun huffed and slammed the door shut once Chanyeol, who was still laughing hysterically, was already inside the room.

They were inside their IT room, where all confidential information was stored and accessed only by professionals. Sehun had been in here for hours, trying to look for clues and anything else he could find on the orphanage that might provide some answers for the case.

“If you’re both done with laughing and acting like kids, I could show you what I found out.” Sehun glared at them, wondering if his prank had worked somehow because the duo hadn’t been up on each other’s neck ever since they came back. Sehun was yet to decide if it was a good thing to make the two befriend each other or if he had made something so evil no one could control. 

Once both had calmed down, the two older detectives promised to behave and not tease their youngest one for the meantime, which was something Sehun had no choice but to accept. He took the seat in front of the main monitor with Chanyeol and Baekhyun standing on each of his sides. There were dozens of monitors in front of them and Sehun easily maneuvered his way through this technology. 

First, Sehun showed them two images - the official logo of the burnt down orphanage and the enhanced closed up photo of Joy’s bracelet and it’s charms - and said “That is the logo of the orphanage, and that is the charm Joy was fiddling with while she was being interrogated.” 

“We can’t be sure what the meaning of her wearing that is, but from the enhanced image it really looks like the logo of the orphanage. However, according to the official report, nobody inside that building survived that fire. All 50 of its residents, minus the pastor, died tragically. The source of fire was unconfirmed.” 

Sehun waited for some questions but when he received none, he switched tabs and showed them an I.D. of a person. “I present to you Jung Soojung that goes by the name Jung Jessica these days. I ran facial recognition from the picture through all our databases and found her driver’s license.”

“Wow, you did some good work, kid.” Chanyeol said and ruffled Sehun’s hair much to his displeasure. 

“Also, I found out from Jongin who had done some digging that the orphanage really wasn’t supposed to be sold to the Chois and Jungs because it was government property unless some unfortunate incident happens.” Sehun finished, looking grim.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Baekhyun breathed in disbelief. “No way.” 

Sehun nodded, returning back to his poker face. “Unfortunately, it is true. And I think I may have just found our motive.” 

“Revenge, huh?” Chanyeol voiced out loud. “Explains the intricate planning, careful execution and the choice of poison. Strychnine makes you feel like your nervous system is on fire. Your muscles twitch uncontrollably and you are in pain until your last breath.” 

“But we have no proof that they set it on fire and killed all those innocent children.” Baekhyun interjected, even if deep down it was making sense to him. 

“That’s what we have to find out.” Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s gaze and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Yes, they will solve this mystery and bring justice to each and every one of the victims of this crime. “Sehun, give us her current address.”

Sehun was about to type it in when an alert popped up on the screen. It was a 119 distress call and everyone available were asked to respond to the indicated address. 

 

“It’s the same as the one indicated in the distress call.”

*** 

After that realization, they all rushed out of the station, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun heading straight to Baekhyun’s car and Sehun calling for a backup. They turned on their police siren to make other cars go out of their way in the streets.

“They attacked so fast this time and without their usual impeccable planning.” Chanyeol observed, while Baekhyun was busy swerving left and right through the evening traffic.

“Yeah, something must have ticked the killer off because this wasn’t as well planned as her other killings.” Baekhyun looked grimmer by the second. “If it were poison, she wouldn’t be able to make that call.”

“The killer is panicking, must be feeling the police getting close to the answer. But don’t forget that she adds sleeping pills to her poison to delay the effects. They must be doing something to their victims before watching them die.” 

“You’re right. This is one sick individual we’re dealing with. They believe they’re doing the right thing and aren’t scared of the consequences of their actions.” 

“You might need to step on that gas harder, Baekhyun, or I’m afraid we might be too late.” 

Baekhyun briefly glanced at his partner and saw him with a set jaw and clenched fists. His partner was starting to feel frustrated and, frankly, so did he. He stepped on the gas, driving his car as fast as it could. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the first ones to arrive to the exclusive neighborhood. Baekhyun slammed on his breaks once they arrived outside the gate of Jessica’s house. Surprisingly, it didn’t seem to have any signs of forced entry. He turned to share a brief glance with Chanyeol, and they nodded in understanding. They have to act now.

They readied their guns and stepped out of the car. Chanyeol went around to look for another entry, while Baekhyun climbed on the gate and jumped to the other side, careful not to alert the killer and hoping to surprise them.

Baekhyun went through the garden and silently made his way towards the house. The house was well lit, as if she had welcomed the killer willingly to her house. He peeked through the glass windows and saw Jessica lying unconscious on the couch with two glasses of coffee on the table. 

Baekhyun acted immediately - he kicked the door open and ran towards the owner of the house. He checked the woman’s pulse and was glad to learn that Jessica still had a heartbeat, faint but that’s a positive sign. He triggered his ear piece to call for backup, especially the medics, and was glad to know they were just a minute away. Still, he couldn't leave the victim alone in case the killer returned. 

“Sehun, where are you? I can’t leave Ms. Jessica here in case the killer comes back, Chanyeol is out there alone.” 

_I understand. We’ll be arriving shortly, hyung. Make sure Ms. Jessica stays safe.”_

“Got it.” Baekhyun tried to make Jessica lie down on the floor from her crawling position, afraid to move her too much. He then checked her pulse again and compared it to his watch, counting her pulse per minute. 

He hoped Chanyeol was alright out there. Although he knew Chanyeol’s capabilities, he just couldn’t help but worry for his well-being. 

The said detective found another entry by the back of the house, which lead to the forest. This neighborhood was located on the outskirts of the town near the mountains, a place only the rich could afford at this time. He poked the door and it opened without a sound. Chanyeol entered, crouching and darting his eyes everywhere in case he detected some movement. 

After a few seconds, he saw someone clad in black trying to run away from the house’s backyard and towards him. He hid behind a thick shrubbery in hopes that he could surprise the suspect, putting his gun back on its holster.

When the person was near him, he sprang up and surprised them by punching their guts. The suspect made a sound of pain and surprise, and it sounded very much like a girl. The fact that the other was able to stand up again and land a kick on him honestly took Chanyeol by surprise.

“Damn it.” He whispered, took his gun out again and ran after the girl who had managed to run into the forest. 

“Stop right there!” Chanyeol shouted and shot a warning in the sky, yet she only ran faster with Chanyeol close on her heels. Thank goodness for his long legs.

He had caught up with her in no time, cornering her by a thick tree. The suspect, seeing no other place to run to, put her hands up in the air and faced the detective who had a gun pointed at her. 

Chanyeol approached her slowly, eyeing her to make sure she doesn’t do any funny business. She met his gaze with no hesitation and no fear. He reached behind him to get his handcuffs when the girl performed a high kick to his hand. He dropped his gun and without a way of finding it in the darkness, she took this opportunity to land a punch. 

Chanyeol dodged, held her hand and kneed her stomach in retaliation. Instead of going down like Chanyeol had expected her to, she elbowed his back, making him let go of his hold on her. They separated and eyed each other. 

She tried to escape again but Chanyeol was faster than her. They exchanged a few more blows - some of which landed while others did not. 

“Who are you?” Chanyeol grunted between dodging and attacking. “Why are you doing this to these innocent people?” 

That last question seemed to have angered the woman since she became more aggressive in her attacks. Except for the occasional sounds of pain and huffing, she hadn’t spoken a word or revealed what her voice sounded like. During another exchange of punches, Chanyeol saw a silvery glint on his right and realized it was from a bracelet. When she tried to land a punch on his face, Chanyeol held her wrist and managed to punch her instead.

Neither of them noticed that the bracelet fell down during their close scuffle. 

When they separated again, the suspect managed to get a hold of a tree branch and hit Chanyeol across his head. This made him dizzy and he fell down to the ground. 

The killer walked slowly towards him, like a predator to its prey, bent down and picked something up only to reveal it was Chanyeol’s gun. She let out a sound and despite Chanyeol’s haziness, he heard her whisper, “You shouldn’t have involved yourself into this, detective. Such a shame, I always liked you.” 

She pointed the gun at Chanyeol and ticked the safety off before it was shot out of her hand. The bullet had been fired by Baekhyun who was running towards them. She hissed and took off followed by more resounding shots from Baekhyun. The detective managed to hit her in the leg but she was already too far away for him to notice it. 

Baekhyun checked on Chanyeol but his gaze told him to follow the killer. He bobbed his head and went in pursuit. Baekhyun ran through a few trails, hoping to find some run marks, but it was clear that she was fast and knew the surroundings well enough to get away. 

“Fuck. Why was I late?” Baekhyun kicked the dirt, angry at himself. He turned back towards the direction where he had left his partner. 

“Chanyeol, can you hear me?” Baekhyun asked worriedly, “Fuck, sorry for being late. Were you hit somewhere?” 

Despite losing consciousness from the strong hit to his head, Chanyeol still managed to give his partner a small smile. “W-Where is she?” 

“She?” When Chanyeol nodded, Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Sorry, she got away.” 

He tapped on his in ear communication again to inform them about their location. 

“Officer down, we are in the forest at the back of the house. I repeat, officer down, medical attention needed ASAP.”

At that moment, the clouds shifted and the moon was able to shine through enough so that on Baekhyun noticed something gleaming in his periphery. He left his partner for a second and went to investigate. 

He patted the ground around where he thought the light had come from and came up with a small metallic object. He put it in his pocket, making himself a mental note to examine it later because he could hear that the medics had arrived. 

Sehun was with the medics, helping them to transfer a now unconscious Chanyeol onto a stretcher. 

“What happened?” Sehun asked Baekhyun. 

“He was hit in the head by the killer. If I had come a few more seconds later, he might have been shot too.” Baekhyun said in a somber tone. 

Sehun looked at him kindly, stood up to let the medics take over and went to Baekhyun’s side instead, wrapping his hand around his hyung to cheer him up a little. “Then it’s a good thing you arrived just in time.” 

Together they followed the medics that were taking Chanyeol towards their car to take him to a hospital so he could get immediate attention.

 


	4. The Partners: Case Closed

Part IV. The Partners: Case Closed 

 

_They came home to see the orphanage - their home, their friends, their family - burning down in a fire that seemed to never end. It was as if hell had ascended onto earth and decided to show itself to them, crushing their hopes, their future and their hearts in the process._

_They heard a shuffling by the trees and, in fear of being discovered, all of them hid underneath a thick shrubbery. They heard voices, which were scary to their eight year old minds._

_“Boss, the work is done. Everyone is inside, no survivors.”_

_The voice said. Their hands were clenched into tight fists, but they couldn’t do anything but hide. They were scared beyond wits. These people killed their family, they will kill them too if they’re discovered._

_They held their breath - for a second, a minute, an hour - they didn’t know how long they hid, crouching on the ground, hoping that their cries won’t be heard and they won’t be found. They couldn’t help the tears freely flowing down their faces, they couldn’t help their hearts from shattering into many pieces._

_They finally had found a family after their real ones had abandoned them and left them to die only for it to burn to ashes. Literally._

_Why did it have to be them?_

_What did they do wrong to this world?_

_Why did it have to be their sisters that had to suffer?_

_Wiping her own tears, the oldest one of them slowly sat up, and wiped the tears of her little sisters._

_“Promise to never forget. One day we will exact our revenge.” She said._

_“When we meet again, we’ll know it through our bracelets, and we’re gonna be together again. We survived for a reason.”_

_“I’m gonna miss you, guys. I love you. I can’t wait to see you all again.”_

_Then they went their separate ways - scared but hopeful for a future that they were glad to still be blessed with._

_Tomorrow. The sun will rise again. And with it, our revenge._

 

“I don’t think my injuries warrant a babysitter for the night.” Chanyeol had been whining and complaining ever since the medics told him it was better to have someone with him tonight. 

But all his complaining since then until now, when he was stuck in the backseat with his partner and his childhood friend seated in the front seat of the car, was ignored. For both detectives, every plea and promise that he will be okay went in one ear and right out the other.

Baekhyun and Sehun just would not let him have his way this time and Chanyeol was pissed about it. Nonetheless, the more he complained, the more his energy got depleted so after a half an hour of complaining he just let them do whatever they wanted to. They never listened to him anyway. 

“Chanyeol… we’re here.” The said detective slowly blinked his eyes open and saw Baekhyun directing a worried gaze towards him. He hadn’t noticed how he fell asleep until Baekhyun’s soft prodding had woken him up. He looked behind him out of the window to see his apartment building which Sehun was already entering, carrying all their stuff with him. 

Although Chanyeol was capable of hauling himself out the car, he let Baekhyun support him in doing the said task. He was still drowsy and hazy from the hit in the head and the unexpected nap.

Standing up made Chanyeol feel dizzy and he clutched his bandage wrapped head for a moment. This action just increased Baekhyun’s worries and so he put the taller one’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own around Chanyeol’s waist. 

Sehun was waiting for them by the entrance, holding the door open for the two of them. He eyed the two detectives but kept his mouth shut as it certainly was not the time to tease them. He also couldn’t help but worry over Chanyeol as he had taken a pretty nasty blow to the head, which had resulted in a concussion. He would’ve volunteered to be his companion for the night if Baekhyun hadn’t beat him to it. Nevertheless, it was an interesting development that he just happened to witness between the two. 

The youngest one of the three watched as his hyungs passed by him - silent yet comfortable in each other’s arms. Sehun couldn’t help but feel happy deep inside because they finally had stopped their childish ways towards each other and maybe they might have something more soon. 

Once they entered Chanyeol’s quaint two room apartment, Baekhyun guided Chanyeol inside the room and helped him lie down. A few minutes later the taller one had fallen asleep. Once Baekhyun had made sure that the other was warm and cozy, he went out of the bedroom and gently closed the door behind him. He found Sehun laying out their clues and case files on Chanyeol’s coffee table, seemingly lost in thought. 

“Sehun, did you find something?” Baekhyun asked as softly as possible, scared to wake the injured detective up if he raised his voice any louder. 

Sehun shrugged, “Perhaps. I just think there is still something missing here. It’s like we’re missing something else that is very important to the case.” 

He had laid out all the pictures, all the facts and even a copy of the group picture they had found in the pastor’s journal, and a duplicate of the same picture found earlier in Jessica’s possession. 

“Ha!” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed, earning Sehun’s attention. The younger one watched as Baekhyun took something out of his pocket and laid it out on the table - next to a picture similar to it already present on the wooden furniture. “I found this on the ground earlier. I believe she may have dropped it while fighting with Chanyeol.” 

Sehun turned around the upside down picture of Joy’s bracelet and, sure enough, they matched. The two looked grim at this revelation.

“I think this is enough for an arrest.” Baekhyun nodded at his old partner. “I’ll inform the headquarters.” 

While Sehun was making the call to his current partner, Baekhyun turned on the television to see what was on it only to be surprised at what he was watching. It was Jongdae. Although it reminded him that he hadn’t informed his roommate yet that he won’t be going home tonight, he forgot about it again as the news broadcast went on.

It was about the Sunshine orphanage and it’s possible connection to Choi Siwon and two more deaths. How Jongdae had received this information was causing a bewilderment in Baekhyun as everything his friend had said on the TV was classified and (supposedly) only their team knew about the connection as of yet. They didn’t want the other members of the force, much more the public, to know about the serial killer in case it alerted the culprit and sent them running. 

But that precaution was now out of their options as he watched his best friend do what he does best. 

“How did Jongdae know that?” A deep yet hoarse voice took him out of his thoughts as a drowsy Chanyeol slowly made his way towards him and sat next to him. 

“You shouldn’t be up.” Was Baekhyun’s reply, looking at his partner and making sure he’s really okay. “And I don’t know. There must have been a leak, but I doubt it’s from our team.” 

Chanyeol nodded. “We should keep information about the case away from the station at the moment.” After a moment he asked. “Where’s Sehun?” 

Before answering Chanyeol’s query, Baekhyun reached across the table in front of them took the bracelet he had showed to Sehun earlier and handed it over to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol accepted it gingerly and after a good minute of inspecting it he found a very familiar logo engraved on one of its charms. 

“Is this-” 

Baekhyun nodded before he could even finish his question, reached over once again and handed Chanyeol the enhanced photograph. “It’s a match.” 

Chanyeol was silent, carefully comparing the two items in his hands with utmost scrutiny. He turned over the butterfly charm and, to his surprise, saw an engraved name on it. Clearly done unprofessionally with its uneven strokes, but the message, or rather the name written on it, was clear. “Park Sooyoung.” He muttered. 

 

As they were about to discuss it more, a sudden ringing throughout the room hindered it from happening. It was Chanyeol’s phone which was still in his coat’s pocket. Baekhyun offered to get it for him, citing the possibility that it was an important call that couldn’t be missed. 

“Thanks.” Chanyeol said towards Baekhyun after accepting the phone. The call was from an unknown number so he cautiously picked it up and put it on speaker so Baekhyun could hear the conversation about to transpire.

“Hello, Detective Park Chanyeol from the Seoul Police Station speaking. Who is this?” 

_Detective, this is Sunmi, I have some valuable information I need to tell you about the Sunshine orphanage. Can you come by tomorrow?”_

The partners exchanged glances, Baekhyun bobbed his head in encouragement and so Chanyeol answered positively. “Yes, we’ll meet you first thing in the morning, madam.” 

“Hyung, I’m gonna be on a stake out with Minseok hyung and follow this lead, are you going to be okay here?” The line went dead just as Sehun entered the apartment again. “Who was that?” 

Chanyeol was the one who answered, “Another lead.”

***

As promised, they were at the Four Walls first thing in the morning the next day. Although Baekhyun tried to make Chanyeol rest for the day and let him handle this, the other didn’t listen and here they are. The place looked deserted and, if it weren’t for Madam Sunmi expecting them by the door, they probably wouldn't have made it past the bouncers who were standing by the door with arms across their chest. It seemed like they were alert, not to mention the tousled and panic stricken expression on their boss’ face.

Sunmi gave them a strained smile, a lot different than her jovial attitude the first time they had visited her establishment just a few weeks ago. They nodded and followed her to her office, none of them speaking a word, scared to trigger something if they break the silence. 

The two detectives noticed how she seemed to be shaking, and scared. The employees they passed by while on the way to the back of the bar looked worried too. Even Key just managed to wave at Chanyeol - no energy to flirt or wink at the taller one.

Once they entered her office, Sunmi locked the door behind them and made her way to her table with the two detectives following her. Without needing to be told, Chanyeol and Baekhyun took the seats in front of the table and waited for Sunmi to be ready. 

Instead of sitting on her chair, Sunmi kneeled behind the table, away from the detectives’ sight and rummaged around in her desk drawers. After a minute or two, she sat down on her chair, holding a box dearly in her hand. 

They curiously looked at it, but decided against asking her about it. She should be ready to talk about it in a while, with the way she kept on sighing and clenching her fists on the package.

She sighed again, a little louder this time, which alerted the two detectives. They met her gaze without hesitation and she seemed to have found what she was looking for because soon after she opened her box, took something out of it and slid the box across the table towards them.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at it curiously, then looked at her questioningly and took it after she gave them a nod. They shared a glance and Baekhyun took it and shared the box between them two. They rummaged through the contents of the box which was filled with pictures upon pictures of happy girls laughing, playing and smiling for the camera.

What caught their attention the most was that in almost all pictures, the name Sunshine Orphanage was on a sign behind these kids, which explained the familiar setting to them. It was also where the group picture with the three poison victims was taken.

As they rummaged some more, Baekhyun’s hands came in contact with something metallic and, being curious, he took it out only to be even more surprised than he was before. 

It was an exact copy of the bracelet now sitting in their evidence box for the case. A charm bracelet, containing the butterfly charm that was the orphanage’s logo.

“What is the meaning of this, Sunmi?” Chanyeol asked, finally taking his eyes off of the contents of the box.

Sunmi gulped and, after a deep breath, slid the piece of paper she had removed from the box before giving it to them. It was another photograph, and this time with only five girls who all appeared to be happy. 

“When I was a child, I lived in Busan.” She started, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s attention focused fully on her now. “I was originally one of the first orphans the orphanage took in when they opened, and although I was family-less, I was happy that I had them as family.” 

“As the years went by, no one adopted me so I just stayed there and it was alright with me because I got to act like a big sister to the new unfortunate kids that entered our doors. Pastor Jaesuk was also kind and treated everyone well.” She smiled, reminiscing of her past, which the two detectives sympathized with.

“And then there were these four little girls. They all came from different parts of the country but no one wanted them. Such a shame that they were shunned away by their relatives because they were wonderful, beautiful.” This time she was referring to the photo of the five girls quite fondly. 

“This is Joohyun, me, Yeri, Seulgi and Sooyoung.” Sunmi pointed each face to their names, respectively. “They treated each other as sisters, always together and never separating. They treated me as their oldest sister too, and that made me very happy.” 

“But then I turned 18, and had to go away, and be on my own. Chase my own dreams, find my path and all that. Before I left, I gave each of them a bracelet with a specialized charm just for us. It’s that one -” she pointed at the bracelet still in Baekhyun’s hands. 

“The night before I had to leave, we carved our names behind the butterfly charm - the orphanage’s logo - to make it ours and personal. We had fun, and promised to write to each other and meet again in the future.” 

“But that never came to be. A few months after I left, I saw the news about a very bad fire that burned the whole building down -” She couldn’t help but sob as she recounted the day she found out about it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol let her be for a moment, with the former standing up and offering a comforting hand which Sunmi accepted. 

“No one survived, they said, except pastor Jaesuk but I don’t believe it.” Sunmi was resolute, so the detectives asked why. 

“Because I immediately went there and three of the girls weren’t part of the remains found. They said that maybe they were just turned to ashes but that’s impossible. I believe they still are out there, and I’m afraid they’re involved in this case.” 

“Why only three girls… madam?” Chanyeol asked.

“Only...-” Sunmi took a breath, containing a sob. “Yeri was found in the rubble. They found her bracelet in the ashes.”

They remained silent to honor the dead, and Sunmi gazed questioningly at the two detectives, asking questions she couldn’t voice out. Her worst fears were confirmed through the solemn looks Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sporting. They wanted to dispel her hunch but, as of this time, that’s was their most prominent lead too.

Sunmi nodded in acceptance. “Just, please, take care of them. They’re good kids, deep inside.” 

“We can’t promise you anything but we will do our best to not let anyone be hurt again in this case.” Baekhyun supplied which Sunmi accepted gratefully.

“You two are also good people, I’m glad this case fell into your hands. I can feel the honesty and determination in you.” For the first time, Sunmi’s smile seemed to reach her eyes. It was full of warmth and acceptance. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiled back at her, in a silent promise to try their best. 

 

Before they left the establishment, Chanyeol excused himself to talk to Key, an idea which was not readily received by his partner.

With his eyes staring at Chanyeol suspiciously, he asked, “What the hell for, Park?” _Oh, so he’s back to being Park now?_ Chanyeol thought to himself.

“It’s for business and not whatever you’re thinking about.” Chanyeol even had the audacity to smirk which earned him a glare from the other. 

_Is this Baekhyun being jealous?_ The tall detective couldn’t help but hope it’s not just his wishful thinking. 

“I don’t have any thoughts about it.” Baekhyun huffed and turned away. “Be fast, we gotta go back to the station.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but mutter bitterly, “I guess really his head is alright now.”

 

Meanwhile, with the absence of his current partner, Baekhyun decided to call his old one, only to check on the progress of their lead but to no avail. The call kept on being disconnected so Baekhyun wandered outside of the bar to check if it was due to the poor mobile reception indoors. 

When he finally got connected to Sehun, he only got five words from the younger one before the call was cut off again. However, the five words were enough set him into motion. Luckily, the tall bastard known as Park Chanyeol had stepped out of the bar too right as Sehun’s words echoed in Baekhyun’s ear.

 _We got Joy in custody._

He’s going to grill his grinning-more-than-usual partner later. He had other matters to attend to at the moment and none of them included how much he would love to sucker punch the taller one if only to wipe that stupid smile off of his face. And yeah, Baekhyun needed to figure out what’s up with him and his emotions.

“Hurry up, I got a message from Sehun. We need to be at the station right now.”

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice, immediately going for the driver’s seat before being shooed away by Baekhyun back to the passenger seat. 

“Not a chance, Park. Maybe after a week.” 

 

They arrived at the station to witness a commotion like no other. Various media outlets were crowding the entrance of the station, hoping to get a glimpse of the suspect arrested for the murder of Choi Siwon, or even to convince at least one police officer to tell them the details.

As Baekhyun was about to enter the station, he saw a glimpse of his best friend among the crowd and made a mental note to ask him later about how he had got the scoop on the orphanage. He and Chanyeol dodged all the members of the press that tried to cajole them into speaking, especially when they recognized them as the detectives in charge. Clearly, Chanyeol’s popularity have not yet subsided with the amount of reporters immediately clinging onto him.

Baekhyun just left him there, trapped by the mass of people, and successfully entered alone, considering that as his punishment for not telling him whatever he and Key had talked about earlier. He was pestering the taller one the entire ride but no luck.

He waved at Sehun who appeared to be going in his direction and was in a hurry. Baekhyun expected him to drag him inside but found himself being dragged back outside with no explanations. Sehun could be pretty strong too when he wanted to and clearly he did. When he spotted Chanyeol, he caught him by his arm too and dragged him away from the reporters. 

The two partners exchange curious glances but didn’t manage to speak a word before Sehun put them inside his car and drove away. A few minutes later they finally got the answer to Sehun’s alarmed expression and hurry.

“Kyungsoo hyung has been attacked.”

The rest of the journey was quiet, as all three detectives were wondering what could’ve happened and why.

*** 

They hurried through the streets towards the medical examiner’s office, which was a few blocks down from their station. The trio arrived there just in time to see an ambulance taking Kyungsoo to the hospital.

They asked the medics still in the area about the condition of their friend. After being reassured that the poison hadn’t done any permanent damage because of the early response, they thanked them and went to Seulgi who was talking to the first responders. 

Upon seeing them approaching, the police officers greeted the three detectives and excused themselves. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun came face to face with a rattled Seulgi, who was still shaking on her feet. 

“Mo-morning, detectives.” She stuttered. “I assume you’ll want to ask me some questions?”

They nodded and Baekhyun offered a comforting smile. “Perhaps let’s go somewhere else?”

Seulgi nodded, turned around and went inside their building, taking the detectives to her office. As soon as they were settled, she didn’t need to be prompted as she started to share her version of the events.

“I was just about to give Kyungsoo-sunbae the latest results for Detective Donghae's case when I found him like that. His pulse was getting faint so I immediately called the medics, detecting it to be poison immediately.” 

“He was starting to convulse so there was no time to waste. After that I was just blank, until the medics arrived just a few minutes after and resuscitated him.”

She looked at the detectives in front of her to convey her sincereness. “I didn't see anyone exit his office, but I noticed it that the doors weren’t fully closed. At first I thought it was just a mistake, but I guess it wasn’t. I wasn’t even supposed to be here yet since my shift starts later, but I wanted to finish this report soon so I can start on another one.”

“Did you notice anything different in his office?” Chanyeol asked.

She shook her head but then stopped. “I…” Baekhyun nodded at her in encouragement. “I think there was someone there with him because there were two sets of coffee cups on his table.”

“Is that all?” Sehun queried.

“Y-yes... I’ll call you if I remember something more, detectives.”

 

 

After that they checked Kyungsoo’s office, having told the police officers not to touch anything yet and only take pictures for now. They couldn’t help but to think how pissed Kyungsoo will be to know his office became a crime scene once he gets discharged from the hospital. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the ones inside the office, while Sehun was in charge of checking the CCTV outside their friend’s office.

They noticed the two coffee cups that Seulgi had mentioned. One of them was empty while the other one was half full. Of course, they will examine the coffee for toxins and to confirm the existence of poison. Through a few more sweeps of the office they noticed some folders on the medical examiner’s table. The folders belonged to their current cases. 

_Why was Kyungsoo looking at their files? Had he discovered something suspicious in relation to the case?_

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun called his partner’s attention to where he was standing near the trash bin. Chanyeol immediately went to his partner’s side to see what Baekhyun was looking at. Lying face up on the bin were files of Seulgi, which they picked up with their gloved hands to see what Kyungsoo was working on.

“Kyungsoo, what were you unto…” Chanyeol couldn’t help but whisper as he leafed through the papers, all containing information about Kyungsoo’s newest employee. He looked at Baekhyun questioningly, but just like Chanyeol, he seemed to have no idea what Kyungsoo was thinking, being suspicious of Seulgi.

As they leafed through, however, their expressions darkened. It seemed like Seulgi was more or less involved in this array too. They looked through the files, which stated that she was from an unnamed orphanage in Busan, studied in the city, was there on the two occasions the crimes happened.

“Our suspect wasn’t working alone? Is that what it is? But why did he put the files in such an obvious location?” Chanyeol mused. “It seems suspicious. This case is suspicious to me.” And frankly, Baekhyun agreed with his partner.

As they were contemplating what to do, Sehun opened the door with a bang and huffing. “Seulgi, we need to detain her.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun demanded, as they walked the few steps from Kyungsoo’s office to Seulgi’s.

“Kyungsoo hyung… he’s been muttering her name over and over while in the ambulance, according to the medics. Something along the lines of “Seulgi…. get her.” or something.” Sehun answered, looking grim. “I also asked around and turns out Seulgi also had access to the CCTVs… So no wonder it was turned off since yesterday.”

Sehun paused to let it sink in, but continued soon after. “There is also a witness at the station right now, saying it was her.”

Baekhyun remembered Kyungsoo breathing the name Seulgi during the end of their phone conversation the other day and wondered if this was what Kyungsoo had wanted to tell him and Chanyeol. Still, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were having a hard time believing it. 

Until they opened the door of Seulgi’s office, that is, and saw her seated behind her desk, stroking a very familiar looking bracelet charm.

“Kim Seulgi, you have the right to remain silent…” Sehun approached her, while Seulgi remained calm and seated. The other two detectives couldn’t help but notice the fear in her eyes. It was clear that she was scared of something.

 

Having arrived at the station, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were shocked to see a familiar face being held up at one of their interrogation rooms. Sehun, for his part, went to Minseok to report on the latest developments of the case, while they both entered the room to start their interrogation with the witness.

Sungjae looked up upon hearing the door creak open and was greeted by friendly smiles from the two detectives who had just entered and sat in from of him.

“Sungjae? I gather you’re our new witness?” Baekhyun asked. This made Sungjae flinch, remembering how they had already interviewed him and now suddenly he was here.

The ex-hotel staff meekly nodded as a response, unable to meet neither Chanyeol’s, nor Baekhyun’s gazes. “I-I suddenly remembered something, detectives… Sorry for forgetting before.”

“Are you sure about your statements now? Everything will be recorded and included in the official statements for the case.” Chanyeol stared at him with unreadable eyes. When he nodded, both detectives sighed, exchanged quick glances and started their line of questioning. 

“Okay, you can begin with your statement now, Sungjae-ssi.” Baekhyun said. They noticed how Sungje was trembling in his seat but after a few seconds, he looked at them with resolute determination.

“It was Seulgi, detectives. I forgot about it right after the crime but it was her that I met. Red hair, medium sized built, fair complexion and the bracelet. I won't forget the bracelet.” Sungjae breathed in. “It was her, and n-not Jo-Joy. Please, she’s innocent.”

“Are you sure that’s what you saw and it’s not you just saying this to emancipate your girlfriend?” Chanyeol’s harsh tone reverberated through the room. Baekhyun was shocked and looked at his partner whose demeanor was unlike his usual self.

“It seems suspicious to me that you suddenly remember and pinpoint the red haired lady we were suspicious of before right when Joy is apprehended by the police.” Chanyeol continued, icy glare directed at a shaking Sungjae.

“Is this the truth or an attempt on your part to take all the suspicions away from Joy and transfer them onto someone else?”

Sungjae now had tears in his eyes but he still shook his head and met their gazes. “I-I’m telling the truth. It was her that I met on that day. She was at the hotel, pretending to be a staff.”

“You told us before that you never saw her face…” Baekhyun prompted.

Sungjae looked down - in shame, regret, maybe something else - but he was clenching his fists and being very determined. “I said that because I was scared, please, understand. He was the first person I had ever seen die in front of me. It rattled me and confused my memory.”

“It was her. It was Kim Seulgi.”

 

After getting Sungjae's official statement, the two partners hung out for a bit in the pantry to have a little break. After this the next two interviews were to be conducted separately and the thought that something does not fit together was bugging them. Numerous sighs graced the room with none of them attempting to break the silence, because their minds were noisy and chaotic. This companionship was a reprieve of some sort from that mess.

Well, at least it was until Minseok entered the room and asked them what they were thinking. Chanyeol and Baekhyun just shrugged at their hyung, knowing and hoping that he would understand them with their silence at the moment.

After getting his own cup of coffee and having sat down in front of the two by their circular table, Minseok couldn’t help but comment, “I wonder how that pesky Jongdae got the scoop about the Sunshine orphanage. Now everyone is talking about it and I’ve been called to the prosecutor’s office because of that. He’s so troublesome.”

Baekhyun grinned despite the situation. “That’s Jongdae alright. Spreading trouble wherever he goes. But hyung, why are you being called to that bastard’s office?”

Baekhyun, like any other detective, sometimes had a bad impression about the prosecutors, especially when they acted like they have the right to stop an ongoing investigation and steal those cases from the police department. As a member of the homicide department, he’s had a lot of unpleasant run ins with those imbeciles.

Minseok sipped on his coffee and shrugged. “Maybe because this case is getting so much media coverage. Maybe they want to swoop in and steal it again.”

“They can’t!! You can’t let them do this, hyung! This is our case.” Baekhyun slammed his hands on the table and stood up, although he felt embarrassed after his outburst.

Minseok chuckled and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, while standing up. “As if I will let them steal this from us. But I wonder who could Jongdae’s source be when this was strictly confidential and to be kept within our team.”

“Maybe someone was snooping around the case files, while we weren’t looking?” Chanyeol nonchalantly commented and both heads turned towards him at this insinuation. “To be safe, let’s move all the files somewhere else, and let’s meet there to discuss the case. Not here, it’s not safe.”

“Where would that - aha! Your apartment seems like the best bet right now!” Baekhyun exclaimed, causing Chanyeol to blush at that.

“Wha-... n-no… wh-why my apartment?” Chanyeol stuttered.

Minseok made a humming noise and lit up. “That’s not a bad idea since the two of you are working on the case and Baekhyun’s apartment is out of the question due to his roommate being that annoying reporter.”

“So it’s settled then?” Baekhyun bobbed his head excitedly like a puppy and Minseok grinned a yes, while Chanyeol couldn’t help but facepalm.

 

 

The two detectives entered separate but similar looking interrogation rooms. Same structure, same dimensions, and both about to interview nervous and trembling ladies. Baekhyun was to interview Joy and Chanyeol - Seulgi. They sympathized with them but they were their suspects, and all evidence lead to them. So both detectives started with the same standard questions.

_“What’s your name?”_

“Park...Joy.” a little pause, then. “Park Sooyoung.”

“Kim Seulgi.” She was looking down when she answered.

 

_”Where did you come from?_

“Busan.” Both answered the same, and after a minute added, “Sunshine Orphanage.” 

“I know our orphanage has recently been on the news again. I tried so hard to erase those memories from my mind. Despite the happy moments, I still can’t go back to those days.” Seulgi said.

“The past. It’s coming back to haunt me, isn’t it?” Joy was trembling and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do.

_What happened in the past?”_

“They can’t know I survived. They can’t, detective Byun! You have to help me. I have to warn them.” Joy’s eyes were filling up with tears, but she gathered strength to say her part. “We were the only ones that survived since we sneaked out of the orphanage to go to the town festival-”

Seulgi, in another room, was talking about the same story. “When we came back, sneaking through the forest to not be seen going back in, it was on fire. Everyone was there, inside... and we couldn’t do anything to stop it. Y-yeri… little Yeri was inside…” 

Both girls, although they hadn’t seen each other for a long time and were separated by a thin wall at the moment, were one in their hearts, crying for their past and the memories they had long buried in the deepest recesses of their minds.

The two detectives slid identical pictures across each respective table and waited for the girls’ reactions. Both Seulgi and Joy took the photograph laid out in front of them and cried. They both clutched the photos to their chests and cried in sorrow.

_Who are these girls, Joy-ssi?_

_Who are these girls, Seulgi-ssi?_

 

“It’s us.” Their shared answer echoed throughout the rooms.

 

“Last question, do you recognize this bracelet?” Each detective asked their respective suspect, whilst sliding two more photos across the table. The two girls both reached out and inspected the depicted bracelet which was so similar to theirs. _It can’t be, right?_

They both then took the close-up photo of the butterfly charm and froze when they read the name. _Bae Joohyun._

“Unnie… but she’s dead.” They said and cried. Even when they were taken from the interrogation rooms to their cells, they were still crying. Even more so when Joy and Seulgi caught a glimpse of each other and met each other’s eyes. With the detectives’ approvals, they ran to each and hugged while sobbing.

 

 

Chanyeol sighed, probably for the millionth time that night, as he stared up at his board filled with pictures about the case. They were trying to connect the dots with the orphanage at the center of it. What was the connection between the two pictures of people connected to the said orphanage? And who was this last girl - Bae Joohyun - and where is she right now? 

He was a bit startled when his apartment door suddenly opened, jumping a little in his seat only to hear Baekhyun’s tinkering laughter.

“You get jumpy easily don’t you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun snickered and, instead of rebutting that, Chanyeol just shrugged, content with hearing the other’s laugh.

“What took you so long? I was hungry.” The taller one whined instead.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and put the Chinese take out he had brought with him on the table before taking the space next to Chanyeol on the couch. “Any luck connecting the dots yet?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hmmm. Something doesn’t fit in. Both Seulgi and Joy, or Sooyoung, are in the picture and they’re both involved but seem to be unaware of the crime. Although they could be pretty good actresses.” 

“You don’t believe they could be the culprits?” 

“Nope, the evidence seems off. We have to review the CCTV footages. If they were working together, their reunion was really convincing earlier.”

Chanyeol was frowning as he remembered how Seulgi and Joy had cried in each other’s arms the moment they saw each other. It was raw and emotional and they almost didn’t have the heart to put them in separate cells. Meanwhile Sungjae, was still at the station, waiting for Joy to be released but he would have to say the truth before it happens. Chanyeol had a strong gut feeling that what he had confessed wasn’t the complete truth and he was still hiding something. Something important.

“Baek,” Chanyeol nudged his partner who just hummed in response. “Remember that time I talked to Key?”

“Which time? Oh! The one when you flirted with him?” Baekhyun took up a thinking pose. “Oh right, it was all the time so I don’t really know which one you mean.”

Surprised at the reaction he got, Chanyeol stared at his smaller partner. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing. But what was it?”

“I asked Key about the girl Joy was talking about, since I had my doubts if she actually exists since no camera captured her. He said he didn’t remember seeing someone new that night. Nothing was off, except that there was a reporter with Mr. Choi that night.”

“A reporter?” Baekhyun was shocked to say the least but before he could say anything more, the door beeped, indicating that someone was entering the apartment.

They both went alert only to sigh when they saw Sehun entering with…

“Kim Jongin?!?” Baekhyun gasped. “Yah! What are you guys doing here?”

True to Sehun’s nature, he ignored his gaping hyungs and told his companion to take a seat. He put up his finger against his lips to shush another Baekhyun outburst and said, “He’s here to help us clear up some confusion with the case.”

“Why would he? He works for the Chois!” Baekhyun was indignant and suspicious of the offered help.

Kim Jongin just smiled at the glaring detective, “I actually already quit the company and is currently am unemployed.”

“Jongin wants to be a prosecutor someday.”

Baekhyun burst out into laughter at that. “Great! That’s the day you stop dating him, Oh Sehun.”

“And why would I?” Sehun answered back, sitting beside his boyfriend and taking his hand to on purpose enrage Baekhyun even more.

“Okay, okay, settle down.” Chanyeol was acting like a preschool teacher, preventing two unruly kids from getting into a fight. “What are you here for?” He asked, addressing Jongin this time.

“As Sehun said, I would like to help to solve the case.” His jaws clenched as if in anger. “We can’t let the truth be buried this time around.”

“What do you mean by that? Stop being cryptic.” Baekhyun had settled down now, unknowingly calming down due to Chanyeol’s hand patting his head like a master petting his puppy. Sehun decided to take the high road and not comment on that.

“I decided to dig a little deeper when Sehun asked me about the Sunshine orphanage, and I discovered something dreadful about my deceased employer.”Jongin stood up and went to the pictures posted on the board. “They may have resorted to illegal means just to get the prime land location.”

“What makes you say that?” Chanyeol said in a daze, his mind running wild through all the possibilities.

“The file regarding this purchase was not accessible to the company. It was hidden through lots of security folders and when I accessed it, only the price was indicated.” Jongin paused. “Then an old friend of mine that used to work for the prosecutor’s office told me how the case of the fire was closed after just a week of investigation. The cause of the fire was ruled out as inconclusive.”

“How much was the price?” Chanyeol asked and Jongin looked down. “I know you were suspicious because the price was too high, right?”

“It was very high… and I have suspicions that it didn’t go only to the purchase of the land.” Jongin took the photo that included the victims, “and these people were behind it, as well as Jung Yunho.”

“What does Jung Yunho have to do with the orphanage’s case?” Baekhyun asked. 

Currently Jung Yunho was the leading candidate for presidency of the Blue party and was well loved by the public, at least judging by the last voter survey. His public image was that of someone who advocates justice, particularly due to his years as a leading prosecutor who had jailed prominent criminals back in his day.

“He was the one in charge of this case. His team didn’t know why he did what he did but he just closed the case. Seeing this photo gives me a vague idea why.”

Chanyeol took the photo from Jongin’s hand, stood up and looked at it side by side with the other photograph of the victims they had.

From the interrogations with the two girls earlier, there seemed to be some indications that they had witnessed something they shouldn’t have.

“Revenge. One can go great lengths just to be able to get revenge.” Chanyeol’s tone was gloomy. “Let’s look at this from another point of view. Sehun, check the CCTV footages again. Check a few days before and after the incident. Baekhyun, look at this photo, the remaining person in this picture of the girls the remaining person they haven’t located yet is Bae Joohyun. Doesn’t she look similar to someone we are acquainted with?”

Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin all took a closer look at the picture in front of them and, one by one, a look of recognition passed through their faces. With renewed determination, they settled onto their new tasks.

Chanyeol rearranged the pictures on the board and studied them all very carefully, scrutinizing every aspect and detail so as not to miss any important clues.

Baekhyun took to his phone and contacted Jongdae to ask him a few questions. After that, he turned on his laptop to search for articles from a certain reporter and examined the results he got. He printed out everything he got and, one by one, he checked the dates and compared them to the ones stated on the board.

“She was in Busan during the week of the two murders, covering a fair and the groundbreaking for Choi’s hotel.” Baekhyun breathed out in shock. “She interviewed Mr. Choi and put up an article a few weeks before his death.”

Chanyeol compared the dates of the articles and the dates of the murders only to discover a near match. “Are these coincidences? Or not?” 

“I think the answer to that is no, they’re not, hyung. I searched up all the citizens with the name Bae Joohyun in our database and one stood out.” Sehun flipped his laptop to let the others see what’s on his screen. “And this one disappeared a few years ago and never resurfaced again. I also checked Kim Irene’s data and it looks like she started to exist the year Bae Joohyun disappeared.”

Jongin was trying to help Sehun by checking the hotel’s CCTVs, having seen and interacted with the suspect they all were thinking of at the moment. He paused at one particular frame the day before his ex-boss’ demise.

“Guys, look what I have here.”

With Sehun’s help, he enhanced and zoomed in the photo to further strengthen their hunch.

There, on the CCTV, was Kim Irene talking with Lee Sungjae. Red hair, hotel staff uniform and wine glass in hand. Another glimpse of her was captured in a footage from a camera a few blocks away from the park where the second victim was found.

“Also, there was a contact named Irene on Bora’s last call logs but the number cannot be contacted. Possibly a disposable phone.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged glances and, needing no further instruction, Baekhyun dialled his best friend again, this time putting him on loudspeaker and with only one question in mind.

“Jongdae… where did Irene come from?”

_“Huh, what’s with the sudden question, Byun? Interested? What would Park say-”_

“Jongdae.”

The cheeky reporter sensed the atmosphere from the other end of the line and stopped his jokes. _“Busan. She came from Busan. Baekhyun, what is going on?”_

If they were unsure earlier, now every doubt in their minds was wiped out.

“Jongdae,” It was Chanyeol this time. “Who told you about the Sunshine orphanage?”

_“I don’t understand what’s happening but it was Irene. She said she dug it up while visiting Busan a few weeks ago.”_

 

They thanked him and ended the call, trying to figure out how they could apprehend her with the evidence they currently had.

“You only have circumstantial evidence, you’re going to need more than that to secure a warrant of arrest for murder.” Jongin stated.

The detectives silently agreed, “Considering the victims we had so far, all of them are in this picture.” Chanyeol said, while pointing at the head of one particular person in the photo. “We all know who’s next in on her list, don’t we?” 

“Jung Yunho who may become the next president of South Korea.” Baekhyun spoke out. “I’m guessing this was her trigger?”

Chanyeol nodded. “The murder of Kim Jaeseok happened shortly after his declaration of intent to run.”

“How are we going to get close to him? We need to be as inconspicuous as possible so we don’t alarm Irene and she doesn’t change her plans.” Sehun observed, already searching up possible dates that Irene could take advantage of. “Oh.”

“What is it?” Chanyeol and Baekhyun asked almost at the same time.

“An inauguration of him as an official candidate of his party is to be held at his mansion in just a few days.” Sehun shared. “But how are we going to get in there? It’s an invitation only event.”

“I’m invited.” Jongin said. “I can take Sehun as a date but what about you two-”

“Don’t worry about us,” Chanyeol dialled someone on his phone and excused himself. “I already thought of an idea.”

***

_“Do you remember me, Pastor Jaeseok? Or was it Lee Eunjae?”_

_Irene strolled leisurely into the pastor’s room while he was on the floor, clutching his throat and looking up at her in fear and recognition. Irene bent down in front of the pastor that used to be her hero and snickered._

_“This is what you get for being greedy. Writing letters and threatening to reveal the truth about Jung Yunho won’t do you any good. He has the mafia in his pocket, so instead of him having you killed I will rather do it myself.”_

_“How do you like it? Gasping for air, wishing for an easier way to die, suffering. How does it feel to experience your insides burning with no mercy in sight? That’s how my sisters died in your hands. This is easier. This is your salvation.”_

_The pastor was choking and struggling for breath, but he managed to hold onto her ankle. He gripped it so tight, using all his remaining strength. “I-I’m s-orry.”_

_Irene shook his hand off of her ankle in disgust. “Too late. Enjoy hell, I’m gonna see you there soon.” With that, the struggling old man took his last breath and died._

_She ripped some pages out of his journal and put it back in its original place before she made her way out of the room. One down, four more to go._

_“Hey, how about some water, Sunbin-ssi?” Irene offered her water bottle to a huffing Sunbin who readily accepted the water offered to her. “Thank you, Irene-ssi. It’s good to see you again here. Do you have another assignment in the area?”_

_Irene nodded enthusiastically. “It’s a project I’ve been wanting to do since I was a kid so I’m excited.”_

_“I can see how truly happy you are. Care to share what it is?”_

_Irene shook her head and Sunbin laughed. “Okay, okay, I understand. Some top secret journalist project, right?”_

_“Yeah.” The journalist answered and chuckled. She was so beautiful, no one would ever think that evil thoughts were running through her mind at the moment. In fact, all Sunbin could think of was how much she would’ve wanted her as a younger sister._

_“I better go now. See you next time, okay?” Sunbin waved goodbye, which Irene reciprocated._

_“Yeah, see you in hell.” Irene muttered and took a swig from another water bottle._

_The phone rang and within a minute the call connected. “I-Ire-rene-ssi is t-his yo-ou p-please hel-p m-e…”_

_Irene smirked, hearing the other having trouble to breathe. She would’ve preferred to watch it in person but she had to be at a safe distance away from her because of the parking lot’s CCTV cameras._

_“Hi, Bora unnie! Do you remember me? It’s Joohyun. We haven’t seen each other for a long time and, sadly, the meeting we had earlier will be our last.”_

_“Wha-t -”_

_“I’m content with this. We both deserve to go to hell so see you there.”_

_Irene stayed on the line until she couldn’t hear any noise from the other end of the line. She stood up from where she was sitting, went to the nearest trash bin and dropped the disposable phone in it._

_“Thank you so much for granting me this interview, Mr. Choi. This mall will be a really positive addition to our sprawling market.” Irene inwardly smirked as the CEO was easily fooled by her flatteries and lies. She hid her clenched fists, and schooled her expression perfectly._

_This fool really thinks they will get it their way? Not with me as part of the picture._

_She can do this, she promised to get revenge and she will get it. Who would suspect the innocent looking, hard working journalist Kim Irene, anyway?_

_“Mr. Choi, I’m sorry to have followed you all the way here at to the bar but I would like to ask some additional questions.”_

_“Oh, who is this? Someone new? You are not Joy.” Irene inwardly sneered at the mention of that name. She knew who Joy really was, and couldn’t believe that she would forget about everything and even be friendly with this bastard. Pathetic._

_“It’s me, Irene. I just changed my hair color recently.” She smiled. No one could resist her smiles and, as any other man in this world, Siwon softened up and welcomed her._

_“That’s right! I remember you. Would you like some wine?”_

_Sensing her opportunity, Irene grabbed the executive’s hand and offered to pour the wine herself. It was the same as the one she had got from the hotel, which she paid a hefty amount for. Good thing some idiot waiter was looking for an easy way to earn money so he could take someone out on a date._

_She poured Mr. Choi the wine and watched as he emptied his glass within seconds. The reason why he was there earlier than his usual time was because of the letter Irene had sent him during the day._

_“I know who you are and what you did. I’m going to reveal everything and watch your world crumble down.”_

_It wasn’t easy for Irene once the case was assigned to Detectives Byun and Park. Since Jongdae had said that they’re good at what they do, she had to take extra measures to not be caught. Unfortunately, she was almost caught because she wasn’t careful enough with Jessica._

_Irene was already panicking once she heard that the two detectives were already investigating in Busan. It was only a matter of time before they would connect the three murders to each other. She was running out of time and had to change her plans._

_Irene called Soojung, who was now going by the name Jessica, out of the blue for an interview. The real estate agent declined at first but she was able to convince her. It was going well until she brought up the orphanage and to a panicking individual it didn’t do any good. Although Jessica had already drunk the poison, it didn’t take effect immediately, so she was able to call the police when Irene excused herself to the toilet._

_When she was trying to escape, Detective Park was able to catch up with her and she was so close to eliminating her enemy until Baekhyun arrived. In the scuffle, she didn’t notice how her bracelet disappeared. All she knew was that she had to hurry with her next plan._

_But first, she needed to delay the police._

_That’s why even if it was against her plans to involve people not included on her list, she had to change a few of her plans. Irene called Kyungsoo, saying that she wanted to interview him for a piece she was working on about medical examiners and the work that they do. Then she discovered that Kyungsoo was doing some research on his own._

_It was then that she found another one of her childhood friends, Seulgi. She couldn’t believe that she hadn’t changed her name. When Kyungsoo showed her the files that he had accumulated about Seulgi, upon her request, she was livid to find that she was in Busan for a medical mission to help the greedy pastor that ruined their lives._

_So when the poison was already kicking in, she told Kyungsoo the truth, knowing he won’t be able to say a word to anyone else anyway, and set his office up to make it look like he was suspicious of Seulgi. She left right after and barely missed Seulgi coming in. She just heard from Jongdae how the medical examiner had survived._

_But with revenge still on her mind, her plans had changed. After hearing that Joy was apprehended and accused of killing the first two victims, she wanted to put Seulgi behind bars too. That was when she contacted Sungjae again and told him to lie. He just had one job and that was to tell them it was Seulgi._

_How dare they live and move on from the nightmare that always kept her awake at night?_

_After one last man, this would all be over. It was time to meet Jung Yunho._

***

“You clean up good.” Baekhyun stopped fidgeting with his tie and turned to see Chanyeol walking up to him, only to get his breath caught. The taller one of the two was dashing in his black well-fitted suit that just didn’t seem appropriate for the bodyguards they posed to be.

“Thanks, I guess. But aren’t you too well dressed for a bodyguard? Who will believe us?”

“You don’t look like a bodyguard either! With your blue… eye-catching… suit.” Chanyeol blushed, coughed and avoided Baekhyun’s eyes. “Anyway, we are bodyguards pretending to not being bodyguards, do you get what I mean?”

“No, I don’t. I still think this plan is lame.”

“Come on now! They won’t think of us as police, that’s for sure. Although we should avoid Irene so she wouldn’t see us.”

“Yeah. But where is your father already? Isn’t he going to be late for the party?”

Chanyeol chuckled at that. “Typical of my old man. I’m gonna call him, wait for us here by the car.”

“And you look really good tonight, Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol’s big idea was to pose as the bodyguards of his father but also to somehow blend in. His justification for this weird plan, that Baekhyun was so close to saying no to, was that his dad doesn’t really like to have security with him and so, when they are needed, they don’t dress like such. Thus, they needed to get suits befitting the party instead of the standard black suits reminiscent of the Men in Black outfits. (Baekhyun always wanted to act like them so it was a shame.)

As Chanyeol drove closer to the location of Yunho’s mansion right outside the city, Mr. Park’s friendly chatter with him started to cease. All three of them couldn’t help but admire the large mansion owned by the powerful man, Jung Yunho.

It was hard at first to convince Mr. Park that a good friend like Yunho was capable of doing such a horrendous thing but, of course, he trusted his son the most and, therefore, agreed in the end. He even said that, _“He may be a friend but as an ex member of the force and a detective myself, if he did something wrong, then he should be accountable for it all.”_

A statement that made Baekhyun respect him even more than he already did. Chanyeol parked the car by the door where valets were welcoming the invitation-only guests, and once they had gotten out of the car, he handed the key to the valet asking for it. Mr. Park tapped them both on the back and walked ahead of them, whispering a _good luck_ as he did so.

The party had already started before they entered, as the majority of the guests had already arrived, and it was only a matter of time before Yunho himself would address the crowd. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both tapped their in-ear communication to alert the rest of their squad that they were inside.

Sehun who was somewhere in the crowd with his date also confirmed attendance. They mingled with the crowd surreptitiously, and went in different directions. They were on the look out for Irene. Minseok was together with Junmyeon in their police van, observing the CCTV cameras of the mansion that they had hacked earlier. 

“No signs of Irene.” Chanyeol reported.

“Nothing here.” Baekhyun accounted.

“Negative.” Sehun whispered as he accepted the champagne given to him by Jongin.

Just then, the crowd that mostly consisted of Blue party members hushed. The three detectives looked towards the set up stage to see Jung Yunho take the mic. After a round of applause from the guests, the ex prosecutor tapped the microphone and started his speech.

All the while the three detectives were on the lookout for a blonde haired girl to join the party.

“Welcome, everyone! Thank you so much for being here and supporting me in this endeavour. To be chosen by you to take on this challenge is an honor I am always grateful for. You all know I will not dare to disappoint any of you. I will be the best president this country has ever had.” Yunho chuckled. His friends all applauded him one more time and someone even shouted, “Yes, you will be!”

“Let’s have a good time tonight. Cheers!”

After that, Yunho started to mingle with his guests. He talked to almost everyone, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes were always on him and following his every move - stealthily following him a few steps behind.

Just as they were about to get near Yunho, they were blocked by some men in black. Baekhyun glared up at them for barring the way (also, for being able to wear black suits on this occasion). “Sorry, guests can’t come through here.” The man’s gruff voice said.

“Sorry, we were lost for a minute.”

 

They had to watch Yunho disappear in one of the hallways of his massive mansion while the party was still in full swing. Chanyeol and Baekhyun met up outside to discuss what they should do and where the culprit could be at the moment.

“Are there still no signs of Irene?” Chanyeol asked his colleagues through his in-ear connection.

_”Negative. No signs of her and it’s been an hour since the party started alread- no wait!”_

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes in worry. He didn’t like how grim the situation was looking, especially with how the guards patrolling the mansion didn’t look like simple bodyguards.

_“She arrived 2 hours ago and hasn’t come out of the mansion afterwards.”_

“Shit.” They both cursed. “Something must’ve gone wrong.” Chanyeol vocalized what exactly Baekhyun was thinking. “We need a plan.”

Currently they were standing by some trees, and it was already dark aside from the few lamp posts standing by the garden. The two of them thought they wouldn’t be detected where they were standing but then they heard a rustling from behind. Acting immediately to avoid detection and being recognized, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun against a tree trunk and hid him behind his tall figure.

However, the guard had already spotted them and was slowly approaching them with a flashlight to see who they were.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were staring at each other, trying to weigh in the situation. They didn’t want to get caught just yet, as Irene was somewhere inside the mansion, and alerting these guards of their presence may end badly for the entire operation. Chanyeol asked silently through his eyes and Baekhyun understood.

Just as the flashlight was about to shine on them, Baekhyun gave a quick nod and Chanyeol leaned down to his face. Baekhyun closed his eyes, with the stars in the night sky being the last thing he saw before he felt soft, plump lips touch his own thin ones.

They didn’t move nor breathe, waiting for the reaction of the guard and for their hearts to calm down. Once the guard saw what they were doing, they were dismissed as just another horny couple who’ve had too much to drink. “Don’t do that here! Get back inside or go home.” The man shouted before turning his back and walking into another direction.

The two let go of each other, thankful for the cover of the night, because their cheeks were burning hot. They couldn’t meet each other’s eyes so Chanyeol watched where the guard headed instead and found their answer.

“Baek, let’s go.” And to their back up, he added. “We’re following a guard towards another house located on the estate. Be ready just in case.”

After hearing positive responses from the other end of the line, they pulled their guns out and silently followed the guard, careful not to be seen and walking only in shadows.

Luckily, there were only two guards roaming outside the two storey house, and they easily took them down. The house was dark, and when they tried the front door, it easily opened. They nodded towards each other and advanced, doing it back to back.

Slowly making their way through the numerous corridors, they checked the rooms one by one only to find them empty. Chanyeol and Baekhyun went upstairs to do the same thing and discovered a few more guards standing outside the last room in the hall.

Before the guards could realize what was happening, Baekhyun had kicked one unconscious and Chanyeol had punched the other one in the face. There was a struggle for a while but they were able to put them down rather quietly.

“Well, well, I didn’t know cops were able to slip through my fingers and came here uninvited.” Yunho greeted them once they opened the door. Based on the vast size of it, it was safe to say they were in this house’s master bedroom.

“Just how many houses do you need?” Baekhyun scoffed, closing the door behind him and Chanyeol.

“By all means, come in.” Yunho’s eyes gleamed in amusement, ignoring Baekhyun’s greeting. “Are you here for this young lady?”

Yunho stood up from where he was sitting on the coffee table to reveal a tied up, struggling and glaring Irene. “Jung Yunho, you bastard! You won’t get away from your crimes. You think you’ll still win after everyone learns how much of a rotting bastard you really are inside?”

“Put your hands up in the air!” Baekhyun demanded, both he and Chanyeol pointing their guns at Yunho. 

Yunho guffawed, making the two detectives flich. That was unexpected. “That’s rich coming from you. Tell me, Irene-ssi, how were you going to do it? Make me drink this?” The ex-prosecutor took the bottle of wine from the table and dropped it, making it shatter into pieces. “You must be crazy to think I would fall for your cute little tricks.”

“I said put your hands up in the air! And don’t take another single step.” Baekhyun shouted. Yunho smirked and followed. “Okay, detectives. But why don’t we listen to Irene’s confession first?”

“Since they found me here, I bet they already know what I’ve done.” Irene, despite her current situation, found it in her to even smile. “I’m glad then. If I die here, the truth will still come out about this monster.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” Yunho commented, hands still in the air. He didn’t seem threatened at all by the guns pointed at him and even took a glance at his watch. “The truth is going to die with you three here, tonight after my party. I will make the public believe that I was attacked by my opponents but I luckily survived the fire you caused.”

Irene struggled against her binds and screamed. “You bastard!”

“Aww, did that hit a nerve, sweetie? Yeah, you and these two nosy detectives will perish the same way your sisters did. The same accident you irritatingly survived will be your own end.”

“So you set up that fire?” Chanyeol asked, inching a bit closer to the two. “You killed all those innocent people?”

“Choi Siwon wanted them out no matter what so I contacted my boys to do it. The case landed in my hands and I dismissed it. The pastor signed the land away, citing his wish to forget about the sorrow it had caused, and went home with millions. Same goes to the other three, everyone wins, end of the story.”

The running presidential candidate clenched his fists. “But some idiot didn’t finish them all. After your death, I will find the remaining survivors and kill them too. It’s about time this is buried under the hatchet for good.”

“You bastard!” Baekhyun’s hand holding the gun was shaking, “You don’t deserve to win or even live!”

But Yunho just shrugged and smiled. “It’s my destiny, just as yours was to be killed tonight.” The moment he spoke the last word, he snapped his fingers and some of his men entered the room and restrained the two detectives, pointing guns to their heads.

“Don’t move too much.” was whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. He turned his head to come eye to eye with Lay. He nodded wordlessly and addressed the smug candidate.

“Hey, Yunho, are these mafia men? Are you saying you control the mafia too?”

“Ha! Thought you’d be an idiot not to put that together, but yes.” He offhandedly answered while walking towards him and Chanyeol. “Oh, look at that, it’s the famous Detective Park. Sorry that I didn’t recognize you earlier. Tell me, do you want me to spare you?”

Chanyeol glared at him and Yunho chuckled. “Fine, have it your way then. Must be sad for your father to know you died here tonight. Take care of them.”

“Wait!” Baekhyun called out. “Did you set the orphanage on fire? Are you member of the mafia?”

“Tsk, tsk. Thought you’d never ask. Yes, I did. And I’m not just a member of the mafia. I’m the head of it. I control most of illegal operations in Seoul and its nearest cities. The farthest one we had to operate in was Busan, twenty years ago.”

Yunho was stalking towards the door, commanding his men to make Irene drink the wine from the glass. Just as they were about to move, Lay let go of Baekhyun and gunned down the three other mafia members inside the room. Baekhyun acted fast and put up his gun in front of Yunho, effectively stopping his exit, while Chanyeol easily elbowed his captor and kicked him down in the middle of the ongoing confusion.

“Yixing, what are you doing?” Lay just looked at his boss with a poker face, while getting his radio out and reporting. “Target captured. Mission successful.”

Just then, a huge amount of mafia members entered the room but before they could even move, the police followed them inside. One by one, they were handcuffed and brought down to be taken to the police station.

Lay smiled genuinely at his two juniors and went to hug them. “Thank you for helping me, guys.”

“It was nothing, hyung.”

When Yunho was taken away, Irene remained still, sitting on the sofa and refusing to speak. The three reunited detectives looked at her and Yixing patted Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s backs. “Go and finish it.”

The temporary partners approached her, read her her rights and handcuffed her too to take her with them. All the while she refused to talk and continued to ignore them.

When they entered the police car with Irene in the backseat, the culprit suddenly announced, “I don’t regret anything I did. I got the justice I wanted.” She was rubbing the butterfly charm behind her back.

 _Yes, she got the justice she wanted._ She thought and smiled to herself, watching the buildings as they passed by and saying goodbye to her freedom.

 

The party was in chaos after hearing all the police sirens as the guests panicked and immediately tried to go home. Now, their station was once again buzzing with activity, having taken down a big mafia boss along with closing their serial killing case.

Irene met the eyes of Joy and Seulgi who were with Sunmi, having just been released from custody. She turned her head away and followed Sehun to where she would be interrogated.

Not only was Irene apprehended, Yunho and his gang members were also caught and jailed. Irene had managed to record Yunho’s confession on her phone and it could be used as evidence, although she had sent it discreetly to Jongdae during the time when everything was in chaos at the rest house. They could expect the news to break any second now, knowing Jongdae. Lay and Junmyeon were reunited for a brief moment, it was emotional and sweet Minseok realized he never had the chance, before the former was whisked off to give his statements.

Throughout all the chaos, Chanyeol found Baekhyun in a secluded corner, staring into nothingness. He smiled to himself and approached his partner, well, soon to be ex-partner. 

“Hey, Baek.” He whispered so as not to disturb the silence too much, offering him a can of coffee from the vending machine.

Baekhyun was startled but nevertheless accepted the offered drink, popped the lid and took a sip. They stood side by side without saying anything and just enjoying this.

Both thought about how they had found justice for the poor souls that perished during the fire, those who were killed in Irene’s pursuit of her revenge, redemption for Joy and Seulgi, and lastly, a hope for a brighter future for both of them and Sunmi.

“I guess this is it.” Chanyeol spoke, making Baekhyun blink in confusion. “It has been an honor to be your partner for this case, Byun Baekhyun.” The taller one of the two offered his hand for a shake. Baekhyun stared at it and then at Chanyeol’s face, and slowly he also reached out his hand to accept the shake.

Baekhyun beamed at Chanyeol, “It was also an honor to work with you, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol’s eyes slowly looked sad, but he giggled. “Don’t look so sad, Chanyeol. In fact, I liked being your partner so much that I would like to ask you to be my partner, permanently.”

Chanyeol was taken aback but quickly recovered, gripping Baekhyun’s hand tighter with a smirk on his lips. “It would be my pleasure.”

He then pulled Baekhyun into him and put his other hand around his waist. “I need to ask you tho - may I kiss you?”

Baekhyun smirked back at him, “That kiss earlier wasn’t really how first kisses should go.”

Chanyeol leaned closer and Baekhyun met him halfway, their lips once again touching but this time with no more inhibitions, as Baekhyun completely surrendered to Chanyeol’s plump lips that he had felt earlier. He was getting weak in the knees as Chanyeol licked his lips, requesting access, which he easily granted. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, dropping his canned coffee, while pulling his new partner closer to him.

 

_“Hey, Byun, may I kiss you?” Chanyeol asked his long time enemy, Baekhyun, who he had cornered by the wall. They were at their graduation party and, being afraid that this might be the last time they see each other, Chanyeol had finally made his move._

_Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, but instead of the glare he usually answered with, Baekhyun’s eyes were glazed and looking back at his lips. He nodded for a bit and Chanyeol happily leaned in._

_Just as their lips were about to touch, the chatter of their classmates forced them to wake up from their daze, even more so when the noise got louder and nearer by the second. They separated and avoided each other’s eyes._

_When their classmates arrived, they slung their hands around Chanyeol’s shoulders and dragged him away, leaving a blushing Baekhyun behind, blaming it all on the alcohol they had consumed that night. Although they both had had only a glass of beer each._

 

Baekhyun groaned, slowly but surely getting pulled out of his dreamland by the sound of his phone ringing. The sleepy detective removed the hand wrapped around his naked waist and reached over the side of his bed to look for his phone somewhere in the pile of his discarded clothes.

After a few minutes of mindlessly fumbling around his clothes and listening to the unending complaints of his bedmate, he finally found his phone.

“‘ello.” He greeted gruffly, listening to what the person on the other end had to say and getting more awake as he did so.

When the call ended, he stood up and shook his bedmate awake, who loudly groaned in reply. 

“Wake up, Chanyeol! We have a case.”

Seriously, with their job, one could never get the sleep one deserves. Never.


End file.
